Le Roi Lear
by Havirnyrce Vince
Summary: Harry a un problème : il est timide. Sinon, il adore le théâtre, et y est très fort. Alors, quand le cher Dumbledore leur propose de monter une troupe de théâtre, il n'hésite pas. Ah, au fait, il a un autre problème : Draco Malfoy... HP/DM.
1. Salut !

Salut à tous !!!

Alors voila, c'est ma toute première fic donc juste une petite présentation de… MOI !!!

Bon, bah moi c'est Vince (oui, oui, je suis un mec !!! ^^) et puis bon bah je vous dis pas mon âge, vous vous étoufferiez tous sous le choc (aujourd'hui 300 personnes sont mortes dans des conditions pour le moins étranges… (Oui, 300, je suis optimiste !!!) ^^) Sinon je peux vous dire que j'ai ramé et ai lu une bonne vingtaine de fics pour trouver un minimum d'inspiration… Pis après on développe, hein ^^ ??? Alors voila :

**Titre** : Le Roi Lear

**Paring** : HP/DM… What else ???

**Moment** : Je dirais 7ème année… L'autre abruti méchant est mort, Rogue pas, et Sirius non plus… Il n'aura surement aucun rôle mais je l'aime bien. Ca a été un choc pour moi de savoir qu'il mourait dans le cinq, alors comme je peux reprendre un peu le dessus sur une certaine J. Caroline, j'en profite ^^.

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement je ne peux pas reprendre complètement le dessus… alors les persos les lieux et tous ce que je n'ai pas inventés c'est à J.

**Rating** : M. Bon, toute façon, à moins que vous soyez totalement abrutis, ce dont je ne doute pas, homophobes, vous n'avez pas du être assez stupide pour rentrer HP et DM dans les persos. Si oui, eh bah tu pars et sache que je te souhaite bien des malheurs (niark, niark).

**Bêta-lectrice** : Merci à Yebbeka qui me corrige mes (très peu nombreuses ^^) fautes... ^^

Les NdA sont entre [ et ] voila.

Je vais tenter de mettre un chapitre par semaine, deux grand maximum, après vous pourrez me taper.

Bon, après tout cela je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Salut !!!

Hum, je ne sais pas si je dois encore me présenter : Harry Potter, Sauveur, Survivant, Elu, Celui-qui-va-nous-sauver-du-grand-méchant et un tas d'autre surnom flatteur pour quiconque n'étant pas à ma place. Car moi, j'en veux pas de tout ça. J'aimerai beaucoup que les gens cessent de voir en moi une bête de foire, ou un héros voire un idole. Y a des fanatiques partout, je me rappelle de cette fille qui m'avait sauté dessus après m'avoir reconnu.

Mais surtout d'un autre espèce d'abruti qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour se distraire qu'essayer de me tuer toutes les deux secondes. Je m'en fous, c'est moi qui ai fini par le tuer. Mais il m'a détruit. Moi, et tous les autres. Mais moi plus que les autres. Il a tué mes parents, et je n'ai plus que mon parrain. Il est le seul lien qui me reste avec ma famille. Il a détruit trop de famille. Et moi, je culpabilise. Je sais, c'est bête, mais je n'y peux rien. Je ne peux pas être à l'aise avec une famille détruite par Voldemort (ah oui, c'est son joyeux surnom, je crois que je l'ai pas dit.)

A part ça je suis un mec normal.

Ou pas.

En tout cas, j'essaye de m'en persuader.

En fait j'ai un problème. Un très, très gros problème. Je sais pas la raison, je sais pas le pourquoi du comment, et ne me le demandez pas, je sais juste que je l'aime bien. Trop bien. En fait, je l'aime tout court. Quel est le problème ??? Mais bande d'inconscient, C'EST le problème.

La personne que j'aime, ce n'est pas une fille.

C'est même pas un ami à moi.

C'est Draco Malfoy.

...

A coté de ça, du fait que ce soit mon pire ennemi, qu'il ne puisse pas me regarder, pas me saquer, pas me parler gentiment, pas m'aimer...

...

Merde. Je reprends :

A coté de ça, j'ai un autre problème, mais moins grave, je suis timide. Plus que timide. Et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'aime pas ma position de héros. Mais, paradoxe, j'adore le théâtre. Je suis même extrêmement doué pour le théâtre, et c'est une de mes passions, avec mes amis, et la magie.

Ah oui : parce que je suis un sorcier. Mais ce serait trop long à raconter, alors on laisse tomber. Juste j'ai une baguette magique, je jette des sorts, je suis plus que rempli de magie, c'est même assez exceptionnel chez moi, et encore, je suis modeste.

Sinon, vous, ça va ???

* * *

_ Etttttttt meeeeerde !!!

_ Quoi ???

_ Bah c'est le 15 août, et on doit aller se réinscrire à Poudlard.

_ Ettttttt meeeeerde !!!

_ Que d'inventivité !!!

_ Ta gueule !!!

_ Bon, je me lève.

Et je me dirige droit dans la salle de bain. Ces vacances m'avaient fait du bien, énormément de bien. Blaise avait été très sympa avec moi. Avait ??? Eh, Draco, c'est pas encore fini !!! Mais c'est l'autre ministre, là, qu'est-ce qu'il avait besoin de dire qu'il fallait reprendre les études ??? Je ressors de deux ans d'espionnage chez les amis cannibales [mangemorts, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris ^^] et il m'envoie écouter les élucubrations totalement débiles d'un vieux fou qui nous sert de directeur !!! Pff...

Et en plus, ils n'ont pas trouvé le moyen de garder le registre des inscrits, donc il faut qu'on y retourne pour se présenter.

Et je vais retrouver ces débiles de chien galeux de Crabbe, Goyle, McGonnagal, Pansy, Potter...

Ah.

Potter.

_ Etttttttt meeeeerde, dis-je à voix haute.

_ Moins cinq points pour manque de vocabulaire, Draco !!! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, me cria-t-il du fond de son lit.

_ Ahhhhhhh !!! Une apparition !!! [^^]

Je rigolais, mais lui avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale. Il vint me voir, et quand je lui dis que je me moquais de lui, il retourna se coucher en marmonnant des choses pas très joyeuses sur ma gueule...

La guerre m'avait changé.

Mais Potter restera une chose qui ne changera jamais.

Malheureusement.

Car le voir expulser toute la magie présente dans son corps pour abattre la sous-merde qui servait de héros à mon père avait fait changer toute mes pensées sur lui. Jamais il ne faisait ça pour la gloire. Jamais il n'avait demandé cela. Jamais je ne m'étais autant trompé sur quelqu'un.

Mais la guerre c'est plutôt bien finie pour moi, mon père et ma mère ont été innocentés, ma participation a été révélée au grand public, il n'y a plus un cannibale en liberté, et j'ai passé des vacances excellentes chez Blaise. Une des dernières personnes pour qui j'ai encore un minimum d'estime.

Que vous dire à propos de moi ???

Voyons, je suis beau, intelligent, fier, amical (avec ceux qui le méritent), et d'ailleurs, mes qualités n'ont d'égales que ma modestie. Par contre, je suis peut-être un peu égocentrique, mais que voulez-vous, c'est comme ça... Les personnes qui m'aiment ont très bien su l'accepter. Mais je ne suis pas arrogant. Je l'étais, oui, mais plus maintenant. Et je n'espère qu'une chose, c'est que Potter ne m'obligera pas à recommencer ces espèces de joute verbales, car je n'y ai plus le cœur.

'Tain, il est impressionnant ce mec, comment il fait pour obnubiler mes pensées à ce point ???

Je prends ma douche et réveille la loque humaine qui me sert de meilleur ami.

_ Tu sais que tu saoules ??? me dit-il très... ouvert.

_ Oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

_ Mmmff.

_ Allez debout sale loque, on doit se grouiller, après y aura du monde, et tout, on va devoir attendre. Lui dis-je.

_ Ça va, j'arrive.

Il se leva, prit sa douche et nous partîmes.

* * *

_Il était près de moi. Très, très près. Nos corps se touchaient sur toute leur longueur, il me serrait dans ses bras. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, et soupirais de contentement._

_Il plongea alors son regard gris-bleu dans mes yeux, puis s'avança encore vers moi, si c'était possible. Ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes. C'était doux, et très chaud. Il m'embrassa de tout son être, je rouvris les yeux, toujours en l'embrassant. Il fit pareil. Son regard pétillait de centaine de millier de petites étoiles. Et le mien aussi. Sûrement. C'était le plus simple des baisers, mais si un baiser me faisait ressentir tout cela, qu'est-ce que ça devait être de..._

_ HARRY, BORDEL !!!

Je vais le tuer.

_ Quoi Ron ??? Je crois qu'une voix plus endormie, c'était pas possible.

_ Putain mais grouille-toi, on doit aller s'inscrire à Poudlard, et si on se dépêche pas, va y avoir trop de gens, on va devoir attendre trop longtemps !!!

_ Mais t'es pas cool, tu viens de briser le plus beau de mes rêves !!! pour une fois que c'était pas un cauchemar !!! Fait chier !!!

_ A ce point là ???

_ Oui.

Je décidais de bouder dans mon coin, mais maintenant que j'étais réveillé, je ne retrouverais plus ce rêve.

J'ai les boules.

_ En plus, ça ne sert à rien d'y aller si tôt, tout le monde aura la même idée que toi, et ça va être blindé de monde !!!

_ Sois pas de mauvaise foi, Harry.

Bon.

Je pris ma douche (froide), et je rejoignis Ron pour le petit-déjeuner. Trop tard.

_ Ah bon, t'avais pas encore déjeuné ??? Ahhhh, désolé, Harry, je vais refaire des crêpes.

_ Nan !!! Nan, sérieux, vaut mieux pas, laisse tomber.

_ T'es sûr ??? me dit Ron.

_ Oui, oui, sûr et certain, répondis-je précipitamment.

Sur ce, je bus tout de même un verre de jus d'orange, dis au revoir à Mme Weasley, Et transplana avec Ron et Hermione, qui me disait que j'aurais bien fait de manger les crêpes de Ron, mais je me dis que si je l'avais fait, elle m'aurait dit de ne plus jamais y toucher. Bonjour quand même !!!

* * *

Voila, voila, c'est fini pour l'instant. C'est vraiment ma toute première de chez toute première fic, alors une p'tite review qui me dit ce que vous en pensez ce serai super !!! Je vous promets d'y répondre !!! ^^ Dites moi surtout si vous avez le moindre problème avec ce que j'écris, c'est grâce à vous que je peux m'améliorer.

Bye.

Vince.


	2. Réinscription

**Titre** : Le Roi Lear

**Paring** : HP/DM… What else ???

**Moment** : Je dirais 7ème année… L'autre abruti méchant est mort, Rogue pas, Sirius et Remus non plus… Il n'aura surement aucun rôle mais je l'aime bien. Ca a été un choc pour moi de savoir qu'il mourait dans le cinq, alors comme je peux reprendre un peu le dessus sur une certaine J. Caroline, j'en profite ^^.

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement je ne peux pas reprendre complètement le dessus… alors les persos les lieux et tous ce que je n'ai pas inventés c'est à J..

**Rating** : M. Bon, toute façon, à moins que vous soyez totalement abrutis, ce dont je ne doute pas, homophobes, vous n'avez pas du être assez stupide pour rentrer HP et DM dans les persos. Si oui, eh bah tu pars et sache que je te souhaite bien des malheurs (niark, niark).

Les NdA sont entre [ et ] voila.

Je vais tenter de mettre un chapitre par semaine, deux (je parle des semaines !!!) grand maximum, après vous pourrez me taper. Si je peux moins de temps, je posterai en moins de temps.

Bon, après tout cela je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !!!

**RARA (dernier A : anonyme) : Tif** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, très, très sympa !!! Pour ce qui est de rire tout seul, je t'assure, ça m'arrive aussi !!! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu aime mon style, après tout, je me suis lancé dans cette fic après mon FANTASTIQUE 20 en rédaction (Et OUI, je suis modeste ^^) Pour le théâtre, en fait j'hésite encore à en faire le sujet principal ou si ce sera plus l'histoire de Draco et Harry... Enfin, je verrais bien (n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !!!) Et pour la rencontre tu vas être servie :

**Note :** Le premier chapitre n'était qu'une intro, mais celui-ci ne plonge pas encore réellement dans l'histoire. Il faudra attendre la rentrée à Poudlard pour ça...

Chapitre 2 :

* * *

Blaise et moi, pardon, MOI et Blaise, arrivâmes à Poudlard.

_ Oh mon dieu, Draco, je vais te tuer, je te jure !!!

_ Ben quoi ???

J'essayais de me faire tout petit face à la situation, car réveiller un Zabini sans raison, c'est suicidaire. J'avais une bonne raison, pourtant. Enfin, avant la file de trois cents personnes qui s'étalait maintenant devant nous.

Il respirait doucement, essayant de se contrôler.

_ Devine, fais un effort.

_ Mais, oui, mais, non, enfin, je pouvais pas savoir, quoi !!!

_ Mouais.

_ Je te jure

_ Bon, allez, déjà qu'on a deux heures de queue devant nous, autant arrêter de se faire gruger par des pauvres imbéciles qui ont eu la même idée que toi.

_ Se faire quoi ??? dis-je, incrédule.

_ Je demande juste à sa Seigneurie Draco Malefoy de bien vouloir s'il vous plait bouger ses fesses, afin que les BOULETS QUI NOUS SERVENT DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE ARRÊTE DE NOUS DOUBLER, JE TIENS PAS A PASSER MA VIE ICI, MOI.

Il avait dit cela en crescendo.

_ Ça va, calme toi, tout le monde nous regarde.

C'était vrai, la moitié de la file nous regardait, se demandant ce qui se passait. Les premières années qui venaient de nous doubler nous ouvrirent un passage grand comme le Nil.

Potter, profitant de l'opportunité, vint se placer juste derrière moi, et appela Weasley et Granger.

* * *

_Crac_

Oh-My-God, je vais vraiment l'assassiner, lui.

_ Ron ??? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis ???

_ Ça va, ça va, je sais.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ???, demanda Hermione.

_ Oh, rien, il se passe que Ron a interrompu le plus beau des rêves pour soi-disant arriver ici en avance, qu'on passe plus rapidement... Je te l'avais dis, en plus !!!

_ Le plus beau des rêves ??? Et c'était quoi, ce « plus beau des rêves » ???

Je rougis violemment. Je ne pouvais décemment pas le leur avouer. Enfin, si, je devrais bien, mais pas maintenant, je ne pense pas.

_ ...

_ Ok, je vois le genre, me répondit-elle.

_ Hein ??? De quoi tu...

Mais Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir. Et pour cause :

_ BOULETS QUI NOUS SERVENT DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE ARRÊTE DE NOUS DOUBLER, JE TIENS PAS A PASSER MA VIE ICI, MOI.

_ Et voilà, c'est bien des Serpentard, ça, effrayer les premières années pour pouvoir doubler... moralisa Hermione.

_ Oui, eh bien nous, en tant que bon Gryffondor, on va profiter, lui répondis-je.

Je m'avançais dans le boulevard que s'étaient créé les Serpentard. Me rendant compte que j'étais seul, je me retournai et vit Hermione qui tentait vainement de retenir Ron afin de l'empêcher de me suivre. Effort totalement inutile. Elle fut entrainée par Ron dont la force était bien supérieure à la sienne. En rigolant, je me retournai une nouvelle fois pour faire face à un Draco qui me regardait en souriant. Oh, merde. Je baissai les yeux, et tout le visage au passage, pour tenter d'éviter ces magnifiques yeux qui étaient d'ailleurs si beau dans mon rêve de ce matin. Foutu timidité.

Au fait, pourquoi il m'avait souri ??? C'est vrai, non pas que je m'en plaigne, il est encore plus mignon quand il sourit, mais enfin bon, on est ennemi, à la base, il aurait déjà dû me lancer une pic... J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose cet été, mais quoi ???

Je tentais de relever les yeux, et, me rendant compte qu'il ne me regardait plus, je regagnais totalement ma dignité.

* * *

Je lui souris. Il rigolait, allez savoir pourquoi, mais j'aimais bien son rire. Il me vit, et baissa immédiatement les yeux. Pourquoi ??? Je le savais timide, mais à ce point ??? Non, c'est sûrement autre chose, mais quoi ??? C'est sûrement lié à moi, ça a dû le choquer que je ne l'insulte pas. Petite nature. Je changeai de direction en souriant. Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser cette année. Soudainement, je me fis interpeller par Granger.

_ Malefoy, explique-moi de quel droit tu oses faire peur aux premières années pour les doubler ??? Tu as quel âge pour faire encore des trucs comme ça ???

_ Nan mais de quoi j'me mêle, Granger ??? D'abord c'est pas moi qui ai hurlé, mais Blaise, ensuite tu me dis ça mais toi tu en as bien profité en même temps !!! Je te retourne la question : T'as quel âge pour faire encore des trucs comme ça ???, dis-je en caricaturant la voix d'Hermione.

Bizarrement, Harry avait tenté de faire taire Granger dans les premiers instants de la conversation. Mais désormais, après mon imitation (très) fidèle, il me regardait d'un œil noir. Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire ??? Hein ??? Je m'en fiche, je suis un Malefoy, un Serpentard, et c'est un Potter, un Gryffondor. Alors POURQUOI, grand dieu, POURQUOI je ne pouvais me débarrasser de ce sentiment de culpabilité dévorant ???

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ???

* * *

_ Hermione, tu ne pouvais pas te taire, dis-je à voix basse.

_ Quoi, c'est vrai !!! Et puis il a raison, qu'est-ce que tu as besoin d'aller en profiter, toi ???

_ J'en profite parce que ça m'intéresse pas mal de gagner une heure de temps à faire la queue comme des abrutis.

_ ...

_ Quoi ???, lui demandais-je.

_ Tu voulais surtout être derrière Malefoy, non ???

_ Hein ??? Pourquoi tu dis ça ???

_ Quoi ???, demanda Ron.

_ Rien, laisse tomber, Ron, Hermione fait une crise.

_ Rien que ta réaction me prouve que j'ai raison, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

_ Tu me saoules.

_ Tu vois !!!

_ Et même si je te dirais oui, qu'est-ce que ça ferait ???

_ Absolument rien, c'est bien pour ça que j'essaye de te faire avouer.

_ Mais de quoi vous parlez, se plaignit Ron.

_ Du fait qu'Harry voulait être derrière Malefoy, lui répondit Hermione.

_ Vas-y, crie plus fort, il a pas entendu, lui dis-je en piquant un fard.

_ Mais pourquoi ??? demanda Ron.

_ Dites-moi, ça vous dérange si on continue cette conversation au Terrier ??? Nan, parce que c'est pas que le concerné est juste devant, et que les premières années nous repassent devant, mais presque.

Ils avancèrent donc jusqu'à leur place subtilisée par les élèves de 11 ans, à grand renfort de levicorpus.

Il faut que j'engage la conversation, maintenant, sinon je m'en voudrais toute la journée. Oui, mais le problème ce n'est pas ma volonté, c'est ma personnalité.

Si seulement quelque chose pouvait m'aider, n'importe quoi !!!

Brusquement, un première année tout mouillé [Désolé, la vieille rime n'est pas faite exprès !!! ^^] me sauta dessus. A priori, je n'avais pas bien visé quand je l'avais levicorpusé, et il avait atterri droit dans le lac...

Il me hurlait des choses incompréhensibles en plein visage, et, fatigué par l'odeur de calmar géant pourri qui s'échappait de sa bouche, je le saisis par le col, et le laissa tomber au sol. Il me poussa violemment avant de s'enfuir. Et moi avec ma chance inouïe, devinez sur qui je chute ???

Draco.

Et je redeviens tout rouge, mais cette fois je ne puis pas le lui cacher.

_ Eh bah, Potter, tu tiens plus debout ???

Il me soutenait dans ses bras, et, me rendant compte de la position que j'avais, je me relevais précipitamment. Trop précipitamment, et je glissais encore sur le sol trempé.

Vous avez jamais eu envie, vous, de vous enfermer dans le fin-fond-du-trou-du-cul-du-monde, tellement vous avez honte ???

Eh bah moi c'est pareil, mais puissance dix.

Je crois que je scintillais entre écarlate et bordeaux...

_ C'est ça, vas-y, moque-toi, Malefoy...

En fait, Ron et Hermione étaient eux aussi explosés de rire.

_ Pas du tout, je me moque pas !!!

_ C'est ça, ouais...

_ Harry, répliqua Hermione, regarde-toi, personne peut ne pas rire.

_ Tiens, c'est drôle, ça me réconforte pas du tout, ce que tu me dis.

_ Allez, viens relève toi !!!

C'était Draco qui venait de prononcer cette phrase.

C'était possible, ça ??? C'est vraiment lui ???

Et le voilà qui me tend la main !!!

Je m'en empare fortement et il me tire vers lui afin de me mettre debout.

_ Merci, répondis-je en détournant le regard.

_ Pas de quoi.

* * *

Il rougit ??? C'est drôle, j'ai bien vu que c'est le petit qui l'a poussé, et il le sait !!! Il est timide à ce point ??? Parce que là, ça ne peut pas être moi, si ???

Il se releva uniquement pour mieux tomber.

Ahhh, là c'est vraiment de la honte pure !!! Tandis que j'explosais de rire en même temps que Weasley, Granger et Blaise, il devint plus que rouge. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu cette couleur.

_ C'est ça, vas-y, moque-toi, Malefoy...

Bah oui, mais comment il veut que je ne rigole pas ???

Tout en tentant de lui redonner sa couleur normale, je le remis debout. C'était la première fois qu'on ne se tapait pas dessus en se voyant. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Je crois, que je vais essayer de mieux le connaître.

_ Alors, Harry, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ???

* * *

YEEEEEEES !!! C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour commencer à lui parler !!!

Mais, euh, comment il vient de m'appeler, là ???

_ Tiens ??? C'est plus Potter ??? lui demandais-je.

_ Si ça te dérange...

_ Non, que de contraire, Draco.

Il me sourit.

_ Moi, mes vacances, en fait je les ai surtout passées à me reposer. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est épuisant de tuer des mégalos...

Je disais cela en rigolant, mais je ne considérais pas du tout Voldemort comme cela. Cet homme avait détruit trop de personnes pour que je puisse en rigoler librement. En réalité, les nuits où je ne faisais pas de cauchemars, je ne rêvais pas. Sauf ce matin, mais c'était une exception. Celle qui confirme la règle. Je n'ai pas fait que me reposer, ces vacances, j'ai surtout essayé de me reconstruire mentalement. Jusqu'à maintenant, ça va pas mal, après un mois et demi de solitude, mais je sais très bien qu'il suffit d'un souffle pour détruire le château de cartes sur lequel repose mon moral. Et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne veux pas avouer à Draco que je l'aime. S'il me rejette, ce n'est pas un souffle, mais une tornade qui va me détruire, et je me sentirai tout à fait capable de faire une connerie vraiment très très idiote. Je vais d'abord continuer doucement à me rebâtir avant de tenter le tout pour le tout. Si j'attends encore six mois, je ne me tuerais peut-être pas, non, je pense que m'assommer suffira.

Il me regarda d'une manière un peu triste, comme s'il venait de lire mes pensées.

_ Je suis désolé pour toi. J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être facile.

_ De quoi ??? Le tuer ??? Si, moi je n'ai rien fait, ma magie a agi presque seule...

_ Non, je parlais de te... reconstruire, si je peux dire ça...

HEIN ??? Mais il lit vraiment dans mes pensées ???

_ Comment tu sais ???, lui demandais-je.

_ Savoir quoi ???

_ Je n'ai pas parlé de reconstruction, je crois.

_ Harry, soit pas débile, je devine bien que tu as dû passer par là...

Ouf.

_ Ah, ok. Non, c'est vrai ça a été même très dur. Mais tu as sûrement connu ça aussi, non ??? Je veux dire, ton père qui te renie pour avoir été un agent double, tout ça, quoi.

_ Tu sais, quand je vois ce qu'il a fait, je m'en fous totalement qu'il me renie. Il me reste ma mère et puis Blaise.

_ Et Parkinson, Crabbe...

_ Nan !!! Ne me parle pas d'eux. Ils sont tellement pitoyables !!!

_ Quoi ??? Je croyais que tu les aimais bien !!!

_ Tu sais, quand à six ans, ton père te frappe à t'en blesser, tu apprends très vite à mentir. A l'école, surtout.

Ouahhh. J'étais littéralement subjugué par ces révélations. Dire que l'on s'entretuait, à Poudlard !!! Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, c'est tout ce que je demande !!!

_ Ton père te battait ??? Mais pourq...

_ Ahhhh, je vois que ces chers messieurs Potter et Malefoy ont enfin décidé de ne plus se jeter des tartes [choisissez le sens qui vous plait !!! ^^] à la tête dès qu'ils se voient !!!

Blaise venait de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait depuis un petit moment déjà. Les deux autres, pris dans une discussion apparemment animée sur les crêpes de Ron, n'avaient rien entendu.

_ C'est vrai, ça, lança Ron, Vous ne vous battez pas ???

_ Perso, je n'ai plus le cœur à ça, avoua Malefoy.

_ Moi non plus, dis-je.

_ Eh bah c'est pas trop tôt, cingla Hermione, depuis le temps que vous vous battez comme des gamins l'un et l'autre... Je suis ravie que ça cesse, Malefoy.

Elle avait hésité sur le nom, comme si elle ne savait pas quelle appellation utiliser. Draco le remarqua.

_ Tu sais, quitte à ne plus se battre, autant s'appeler par nos prénoms.

_ D'accord, Draco.

Je lui souris. J'arrivais désormais à contenir ma timidité face à lui, et j'avoue que cela m'aidait pas mal.

On approchait désormais des guichets pour se réinscrire. On croisa dans l'ordre, Crabbe, Parkinson et Goyle, que Draco envoya très subtilement se faire foutre, puis Rogue (ce fut mon tour), et une nouvelle prof que je ne connaissais pas.

_ Ils ont un nouveau prof de DCFM ??? Je croyais que Lupin avait repris du service, et que Rogue retournait dans les cachots, aux potions ???

_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vue avant, me répondit Hermione

_ Bonjour, les enfants !!!

_ Pour qui elle nous prend, la vieille ??? On n'a plus cinq ans, me souffla, pour mon plus grand bonheur, Draco.

Je lui souris.

_ Tu es bien Harry Potter, toi ??? me demanda la grande dame.

Elle était effectivement assez grande, avec un air assez détaché sur le visage. Mais ses yeux semblaient analyser tous les plans de la scène qu'elle observait en même temps ; un peu comme Maugrey, mais sans œil magique. Elle devait avoir dans la cinquantaine.

_ Oui, lui répondis-je, troublé. Je sentais la chaleur affluer dans mon visage.

_ J'ai lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier que tu avais un don pour le théâtre. Est-ce vrai ???

_ Oui, dis-je à nouveau, le rouge aux joues, cette fois.

_ Tu ne me l'avais jamais dis, ça, s'exclama Ron.

_ C'est vrai, renchérit Hermione.

_ C'est-à-dire que chez le monde des sorciers, je n'ai encore jamais eu le temps de vous le prouver !!! Ce n'est pas à Poudlard qu'on va faire du théâtre, tout de même.

_ Et puis, comment tu peux être fort au théâtre, tu n'oses même pas parler devant plus de cinq personnes !!!

_ Merci, Hermione, répondis-je, blessé.

_ Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais c'est quand même assez incompatible, le théâtre et la timidité, non ???

_ Écoute, c'est une excellente question à laquelle, en dix-sept ans de vie, je n'ai jamais pu répondre, alors ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais le faire !!!

_ Hmmm, dit l'étrange inconnue. [^^]

_ Qui êtes-vous ??? La questionnais-je.

_ Je suis le professeur Ricks.

_ Qu'enseignerez-vous, à Poudlard ???

Cette fois, c'était Hermione qui avait parlé.

_ Le théâtre.

_ Pardon, s'exclamèrent en même temps Blaise, Harry, Draco, Ron et Hermione.

_ Et oui !!!

_ Mais c'est génial !!! J'ai toujours adoré ça !!! Quand ferez-vous des auditions ???

_ Pas besoin d'auditions, mon cher Harry, nous sommes dans le monde magique, ici.

_ Bon, eh bien à bientôt, alors !!!

_ Oui, au revoir à tous !!!

Les cinq élèves la saluèrent, puis retournèrent dans leurs discussions.

_ C'est vrai que tu adores ça ??? me demanda Draco.

_ Ben oui, c'est génial, tu ne trouves pas ??? Ne plus être toi en l'espace d'une pièce, j'adore ça... En tout cas, je crois que ça m'aide, c'est ce qui me permet de ne pas avoir trop le trac. Comme je ne suis plus tout à fait moi, je ne suis plus timide. Mais bizarrement, seul le théâtre me permet ça.

_ Je crois que je vais tenter ma chance, poursuivit Draco.

_ Moi aussi, dit Blaise.

_ Et moi aussi, renchérit Ron. Je crois que ça va m'aider de ne plus être moi...

Il jeta un regard noir à Hermione, avec qui la discussion venait décidément d'être très intense.

_ Et toi, Hermione, ça ne te tente pas ??, demanda Blaise.

Ron lui fit un « discret » chut. Mais elle répondit négativement.

_ Non, le théâtre ce n'est pas pour moi, les gars.

_ Bon, c'est comme tu veux, répondit précipitamment Ron.

Ils arrivèrent (enfin) au guichet. McGonnagal prit leur nom, prénom (Draco : _ Mais vous les savez par cœur, nos noms, à quoi sa sert, tout ça ???)

Et tout ce qui était nécessaire à l'inscription. Une fois terminée, ils furent libres de s'en aller.

_ Bon, dit Draco, on se retrouve à Poudlard, Harry ???

_ Ouais bien sûr !!! A bientôt Draco

_ Salut, répondirent en cœur Ron et Hermione.

_ Bye, dit Blaise.

Et ils transplanèrent tous en même temps.

* * *

OUF !!! Eh bah, je viens d'y passer énormément de temps en intensif. Mais je viens de découvrir cela, et c'est vraiment un plaisir d'écrire pour vous. Merci du fond du cœur pour vos reviews, et à tous ceux qui on ajouté cette histoire dans les favorites ou autre. Ca m'a vraiment motivé, et c'est en partie grâce à cela que je reposte si tôt. Ne vous y habituez pas ^^.

Encore une ptite review, svp ??? alleeeeeeez !!!

Cette semaine, donc, le chapitre trois devrait plus tarder, et il plongera vraiment dans l'histoire.

Bye.

Vince.


	3. Rentrée

**Titre** : Le Roi Lear

**Paring** : HP/DM… What else ???

**Moment** : Je dirais 7ème année… L'autre abruti méchant est mort, Rogue pas, Sirius et Remus non plus… Il n'aura surement aucun rôle mais je l'aime bien. Ca a été un choc pour moi de savoir qu'il mourait dans le cinq, alors comme je peux reprendre un peu le dessus sur une certaine J. Caroline, j'en profite ^^.

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement je ne peux pas reprendre complètement le dessus… alors les persos les lieux et tous ce que je n'ai pas inventés c'est à J..

**Rating** : M. Bon, toute façon, à moins que vous soyez totalement abrutis, ce dont je ne doute pas, homophobes, vous n'avez pas du être assez stupide pour rentrer HP et DM dans les persos. Si oui, eh bah tu pars et sache que je te souhaite bien des malheurs (niark, niark).

Les NdA sont entre [ et ] voila.

Je vais tenter de mettre un chapitre par semaine, deux (je parle des semaines !!!) grand maximum, après vous pourrez me taper. Si je peux moins de temps, je posterai en moins de temps.

Bon, après tout cela je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !!!

**Note :** Pff, je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est pas possible. Je viens à peine de finir les premières reviews du chapitre 2, et je commence ce chapitre !!! Je suis une marionnette, vous me contrôlez !!! ^^. Bon, excusez moi, je sors : ------------[]

Voici le...

Chapitre 3 : rentrée

* * *

A peine retournés au Terrier, Mme Weasley nous sauta dessus

_ Ahhhh, vous voilà enfin, dit-elle, mais ce n'est pas possible de mettre autant de temps pour une simple réinscription !!! Je me suis inquiétée, moi, je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu vous arriver, moi !!!

Elle était juste très envahissante, là, tout de suite.

_ M'man, fallait pas, tu sais y avait juste beaucoup de monde.

Je lançai à Ron un regard noir, et lui un regard d'excuse.

_ Bon, eh bien pendant que vous, vous vous amusiez à me faire peur, je vous ai préparé un goûter à tous.

On s'installa autour d'une table basse, dans le salon, où Mme Weasley avait mis en place un service à thé et des petits gâteaux.

_ Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous, là, il faut que j'aille au Ministère, ton père était débordé, ce matin, mais je ne pouvais pas y aller sans vous savoir sains et saufs, dit-elle à Ron.

_ Vous n'auriez pas dû, répliquais-je, un peu agacé, il n'aurait rien pu nous arriver à Poudlard.

_ On ne sait jamais, Harry, on ne sait jamais.

Sur ce, elle partit.

_ Mais enfin, dis-je, les mangemorts ne vont pas nous attaquer à Poudlard, quand même !!! Et lorsque Voldemort était encore en vie, lui-même n'aurait jamais osé !!!

_ Bah, tu connais ma mère, lança Ron.

_ Justement !!!

_ Ehhh, c'est pas sympa, ça !!!

_ Bon, quand vous aurez fini, coupa Hermione, tous les deux... C'est bon ??? Alors, Harry ???

_ Quoi ???

_ Alleeez, tu sais très bien !!! Tu m'avais promis que tu me dirais pourquoi tu voulais absolument être derrière lui, tout à l'heure !!!

_ Arrête, c'est pas vrai, j'ai rien promis.

Elle me jeta un regard noir. Et merde, il fallait tout de suite que je trouve quelque chose à dire.

_ Je voulais juste parler avec lui. Tu vois, il est sympa, finalement. Moi, personnellement, j'aimerais vraiment mieux le connaître !!!

OUIIII, je suis trop fort !!!

_ Le connaître jusqu'à quel point ???

_ Mais c'est quoi ces vieilles questions pièges, là ??? Tu cherches quoi, exactement ???

Je commençais à m'énerver un peu. Mais, c'est vrai, aussi. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment ils réagiront si je leur dis que je lorgne sur Draco. En fait, je croyais que seul Draco pourrait me détruire après le lui avoir annoncé, mais si eux me rejettent, qu'est-ce qu'il me restera ???

Rien.

_ Je cherche pas à te piéger, mais à te comprendre, Harry. Je ne suis pas idiote, tu sais, et, désolé de te le dire comme ça, mais j'ai lu en toi comme dans un livre Harry. Et n'importe qui un minimum intelligent pourrait le faire.

_ Ahhh ???

Ron semblait venir de se réveiller, mais personne ne fit attention à lui.

_ Je veux uniquement te protéger de lui, Harry. Je me fous de celui que tu peux aimer. Je respecte tes choix Harry, c'est la base du respect et de la tolérance, alors n'aie pas peur de me le dire.

_ Me protéger ??? Tu veux me protéger ??? Hermione, j'ai dix-sept ans, je suis majeur. Et pourquoi tu voudrais me le faire dire, puisque tu le sais ???

_ D'abord parce que ce serait une sorte de marque de confiance pour moi, et parce que Ron n'a toujours rien compris, lui.

_ Heinnnnn ???

Je souris. Mais j'étais tout de même un peu amer, c'est vrai !!! Mes décisions n'appartiennent qu'à moi, elle pourrait respecter ça aussi !!!

_ De plus, enfin, Harry !!! C'est Draco, quoi, il pourrait profiter de toi, il pourrait te détruire Harry. Tu sais, si une personne en aime une autre, elle lui donne le pouvoir de détruire, voire de tuer. Tout le monde le sait.

_ Hermione, calme-toi. Je ne suis pas un veela, je ne suis pas prêt à lui lécher les bottes, je ne le laisserais pas profiter de moi. Je sais qu'il peut me tuer, mais seulement si je lui annonce ça trop tôt. Si je lui laisse le temps de comprendre, il ne pourra que le prendre mieux, non ???

_Mmmm...

_ Mais de quoi vous parlez, vous êtes énervants, à la fin.

_ Je... Je suis tombé amoureux de Draco.

Ron en resta bouche bée. Il ne parvint plus à articuler un mot correctement. Quand il sut de nouveau parler, il baragouina :

_ Mais, je... Nan, c'est pas possible. Harry, c'est pas vrai !!! Merde, si j'avais su !!! Et en plus tu t'es ridiculisé face à lui !!! Ah la honte !!!

_ Ron !!!, dis-je.

Il ne m'aidait pas trop là. Ce n'était pas la réaction que j'attendais, car non-seulement il le prit très bien, mais en plus il se moquait de moi !!! Je redevins rouge.

_ Ça va, tu sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler, je m'en souviens très bien, et lui aussi, d'ailleurs.

_ Ahhh, tu peux pas savoir !!!

_ C'est ça, ouais, comme s'il allait oublier !!!

Ça m'embêtait réellement. Je ne tenais pas réellement à ce qu'il ait cette image de moi. Je tentais de changer de sujet :

_ Au fait, à propos du théâtre, il existe des pièces créées par des sorciers ou pas ???

_ Non, pas trop. En général les pièces sont des moldues adaptées par des sorciers. C'est sûrement ce qu'il y aura à Poudlard, répondit Hermione.

_ Moi, je trouve que c'est une super idée, dit Ron, c'est vrai, ça va nous faire des temps de repos pendant l'année.

_ Et puis, si cette Ricks est forte, il y a moyen de faire un truc excellent !!!

_ Ouais, répondit Ron, ça va être une année intéressante, entre toi, Draco et le théâtre !!!

_'Fectivement, répliquai-je.

Et je le pensais réellement.

* * *

_Crac_

_ C'est marrant qu'ils aient eu cette idée, à Poudlard, dit Blaise, C'est vrai, à quoi ça sert ???

_ Oh, on va pas s'en plaindre, tu sais, répondis-je, Mais, c'est sûrement une idée du vieux citronné, si tu veux mon avis.

_ Ouais, forcément.

_ Mais ça va faire une petite distraction, et on va sûrement bien s'amuser. Cette Ricks avait l'air assez sûre d'elle, non ???, dis-je.

_ Moui, c'est vrai. Au fait, à propos des trois, t'en penses quoi ???

_ En fait, je suis assez content. C'est vrai, ils sont sympa, et puis je crois qu'on pourrait réellement être amis, non ???

_ Ouais, sans problème.

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

_ Bon, il faut qu'on pense à aller au Chemin de Traverse.

_ Hmmm... J'en profitais bien, moi de ces vacances..., dis-je

_ On n'a pas vraiment le choix.

_ Mouais.

* * *

Le reste des vacances passa à toute allure. Ron, Hermione et Moi partîmes sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour acheter toutes les fournitures nécessaires pour cette année. Je ne cessais de penser à Draco, ce qu'il faisait, s'il pensait à moi, etc. Toutes les questions que peut se poser un amoureux, quoi... Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions quant aux réponses. Bien sûr, comment peut-il tomber amoureux de moi en une petite heure de discussion ??? Mais ce n'était évidemment qu'un début...

Enfin, un matin, où on se réveilla à sept heures, et je pense qu'à dix heures je dormais debout, je me retrouvai dans le Poudlard Express. Je cherchais un compartiment vide quand je rencontrai Draco qui me proposa d'aller dans le sien en compagnie de Blaise. J'acceptai, bien entendu.

_ Eh, tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que tu étais l'autre préfet-en-chef, lui dis-je en voyant son insigne.

_ L'autre ??? Pourquoi l'autre ??? Tu sais qui est le second ???

_ Bah oui, c'est moi.

_ Hein ??? Mais je croyais qu'il y avait toujours un garçon et une fille ???

_ C'est vrai. Oui, il faudra que je demande à McGonnagal.

_ Pff. Je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas mis ces vacances à profit, Harry, pour lire l'Histoire de Poudlard ???, dit une Hermione en mode moralisatrice.

_ Ben, euuuuh...

_ Ouais, ok, je vois. Bon, eh bien je suppose que tu ne sais pas le mode de sélection des préfets-en-chef ???

_ Ben, non, sûrement...

_ Ils ne les choisissent pas en fonction du sexe mais de leur complémentarité. Grâce à un sort qui détecte les traits de caractères utiles au travail de préfet-en-chef, dans deux élèves différents, puis, il vérifie le fait que les deux élus soient complémentaires. Si untel ne possède pas tel qualité, l'autre devra la posséder, vous voyez ???

_ Oui, répondit Draco ;

_ Oui, répondis-je

_ Non, dit Ron.

_ Non, dit Blaise.

_ Bon, dit Hermione, les deux intéressés ont compris, alors tout va bien.

_ Elle est souvent comme ça ???, demanda Blaise.

Ron lui répondit en un long, très, très long soupir.

_ Alors ça veut dire que nos caractères sont complémentaires ???, questionnai-je.

_ Pas vos caractères, cita Hermione, mais vos qualités. Et seulement celles utiles à votre rôle.

_ C'est marrant, dis-je, je ne le pensais pas.

_ Hum..., répondit Draco.

Je jubilais intérieurement. On allait tout partager !!! La chambre, la salle de bain, et même nos responsabilités !!! Mais Draco n'avait pas l'air de s'en réjouir.

_ Quoi, m'inquiétais-je.

_ Eh ben, je me réjouissais d'avoir une fille avec moi. Tu te dis, c'est quand même pas mal, pour draguer, non ???

Aïe. J'encaissais ce que je venais d'entendre en silence. Des doutes commençaient à s'insinuer en moi. Ron et Hermione me lançaient des regards se voulant réconfortant, mais cela échoua lamentablement. Il n'était pas homosexuel, lui, et il ne voudrait sans doute jamais de moi. Pourtant, il avait l'air de commencer à m'apprécier. Mais je crois que c'était ça le problème, il me considérait comme un ami, rien de plus. Lentement, je sentis des fissures craqueler ce que je m'imaginais comme un grand socle, soutenant mon mental.

Cependant, je me repris rapidement. Après tout, il était évident que j'aurai à passer par là, il ne m'aimait pas, qu'à cela ne tienne, il l'avait dit lui-même, notre chambre allait devenir le temple de la drague !!!

_ Bon, tu viens Harry, dit Draco, on a une réunion des préfets dans le wagon qui nous est réservé.

En réalité, tout le compartiment se leva d'un même mouvement, car tous ici étaient préfets ou préfets-en-chefs.

Ils se regardèrent tous et se mirent à rire.

_ LES PREMIÈRES ANNÉES, PAR ICI, S'IL VOUS PLAIT, LES PREMIÈRES ANNÉES !!!

_ Ahhh, je reconnais la voix mélodieuse d'Hagrid, dis-je.

_ SALUT, HARRY, RON, HERMIONE, dit-il en faisant de grands gestes de bras.

_ BONJOUR, HAGRID, cria Hermione.

Les préfets rassurèrent les premières années qui se demandaient s'ils devaient réellement suivre ce géant, puis ils embarquèrent à bord d'une diligence à sombrals.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite très vite dans Poudlard, puis la Grande salle, avant de s'installer à leur table respective. Jusqu'ici, presque personne n'avait remarqué la présence des Serpentard auprès des Gryffondor, et vice-versa. [Sinon il va y avoir des jaloux ^^]

Après un petit moment, les premières années entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

La répartition commença. Harry y était plutôt inattentif, son regard préférant se poser sur le beau blond à l'autre bout de la salle. Celui-ci croisa son regard et lui sourit.

Harry se cacha presque sous la table.

Se relevant, il regarda directement l'estrade, où un petit première année lui lançait un regard noir.

Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu le connaître lui ??? Je sais que je l'ai déjà rencontré.

Ahhhh oui, c'est le nageur de la dernière fois !!! Ouais, je comprends qu'il ne m'aime pas trop...

_ GRYFFONDOR !!!

Etttt meeeerde !!!

La répartition se termina, et Dumbledore se leva, engendrant un silence plus qu'immédiat.

_ Bonjour à tous, et bienvenus pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard !!! J'ai toujours dit que l'on ne peut parler correctement que le ventre plein, donc, bon appétit.

Les plats situés sur les tables se remplirent aussitôt d'un magnifique tas de tous les plats mangeables existants.

Dans un même mouvement, tous s'approprièrent différentes victuailles et commencèrent à s'atteler au défi qui consistait à manger toute l'assiette.

Une fois le repas fini, Ron ayant largement vaincu tous les concurrents qui ont osé le défier, Le directeur reprit la parole.

_ Eh bien, maintenant que nous avons tous le ventre bien rempli, mes mots ne seront que plus mélodieux.

Un bourdonnement de murmure accueillit cette déclaration.

_ Mr Rusard m'a demandé de vous rappeler de respecter le règlement, ne pas aller dans la forêt interdite, ne pas faire de magie dans les couloirs, etc. Je tiens à vous présenter ou vous représenter les professeurs présents ici et qui assureront votre enseignement durant cette année, et sûrement également les années à suivre. Donc voici le professeur McGonnagal, métamorphose, et directrice de Gryffondor, le professeur Chourave, botanique, directrice de Poufsouffle, le professeur Flitwick, sortilèges, directeur de Serdaigle, le professeur Rogue, potions, directeur de Serpentard, le professeur Lupin, défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Hagrid [ou Rubéus ??? bonne question, vous savez, vous ???], soins au créatures magiques, de plus, certains professeurs ne sont pas parmi nous, vous les connaitrez bien assez tôt. Et je vous demande d'accueillir notre nouveau professeur, le professeur Ricks, professeur de théâtre.

Nouveau bourdonnement, plus fort, cette fois.

Dumbledore lui donna la parole.

_ Bonsoir à tous.

Le silence se fit.

_ Le professeur Dumbledore a fait appel à moi pour assurer les cours de théâtre, tout nouveaux à Poudlard. Considérez ces cours comme une option, personne ne sera obligé d'y participer. Seulement, je souhaite qu'un bon nombre d'entre vous viennent à la réunion qui aura lieue ce samedi, où vous saurez tout, car en plus des acteurs, nous aurons besoin de figurants. La fin de cette année sera marquée par une représentation à Poudlard, suivie par une autre à Londres, chez les moldus, si le responsable de la salle, qui assistera à la première représentation le souhaite. Ces « cours » seront assez ponctuels, mais ils seront très intenses, surtout pour les acteurs. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Des applaudissements saluèrent cette déclaration. Apparemment, toute l'école était emballée.

_ Mais il n'existe pas de salle de théâtre, à Poudlard, dit très pertinemment Hermione. Où auront lieues les répétitions ???

_ Excellente question, répondis-je, mais nous sommes à Poudlard, je suppose que Dumbledore aura trouvé le moyen de contourner le problème.

Le directeur se leva de nouveau pour réclamer le silence, qu'il obtint sans problème.

_ Bien, ceci étant fait, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bonne nuit !!!

Tel un magnifique troupeau de moutons, toute l'école se leva et prit le chemin des dortoirs. Ron et Hermione indiquèrent le chemin aux premières années, à coup de « Par ici les premières années », et de « Bon, y se dépêchent, les nains ??? ».

Harry, le rouge aux joues, se dirigea droit sur Draco.

_ Salut, dit celui-ci.

_ Salut, dis-je. Est-ce que tu sais où est la chambre ???

_ Excellente question.

Il demanda à Rogue, puis me fit signe de le suivre.

Nous arrivâmes devant un tableau, qui se situait au centre du bâtiment.

_ Il faut qu'on trouve un mot de passe, dit Draco.

_ Ah, euh...

Il me regarda, sourit, et dit :

_ Survivant.

Je souris doucement, et entrai.

L'endroit était ma-gni-fique.

Il était entièrement décoré de rouge, or, vert, et argent.

On arrivait directement dans un petit salon, où trois portes donnaient sur nos chambres respectives, et la salle de bain. Dans ma chambre, décorée cette fois seulement de rouge et or, se trouvaient un placard, un bureau, une volière personnelle pour Hedwige, et une porte donnant sur la salle de bain. Elle contenait une baignoire digne de celle de la salle de bain des préfets, une douche tout aussi luxueuse, et tout un tas de serviettes. Je frappai à la porte de Draco.

_ Entre.

Sa chambre était semblable à la mienne, décorée elle aux couleurs de sa maison.

_ C'est super, non ??? On va vraiment passer une super année !!!, dis-je, enthousiaste.

Il me répondit par l'affirmative, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres qui me réchauffa le cœur.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, maintenant ??? Je crois qu'on a une réunion pour organiser le planning de rondes des préfets.

_ Oui, me répondit-il, et on doit y aller, sinon on va être en retards... A la grande salle !!!

Je lui fis un sourire, et nous partîmes.

On marchait ensemble, dans les couloirs quasi-vides de Poudlard. Dans ces moments, j'ai toujours un espèce de sentiment d'importance qui me prend aux tripes [authentique ^^, ça me le fait toujours !!!].

Je décidai d'engager la conversation.

_ Pourquoi tu as choisis ce mot de passe ??? Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ces surnoms.

Il eut un sourire.

_ Mais c'est bien pour ça que j'ai choisi ça !!! Je trouve que c'est exactement ce qu'il fallait, pas toi ???

_ NAN !!!, répondis-je, buté.

Il rigolait encore deux cents mètres plus loin, dans la Grande Salle. Tous les préfets étaient déjà présents. Hermione tout sourire, Ron un peu énervé, sûrement par les premières années, Blaise attendant son ami impatiemment, et les cinq autres respectivement de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

_ Tiens, les PEC sont tous les deux des garçons ??? C'est possible ça ???

Harry rougit, et arrêta de justesse Hermione avant qu'elle recommence le monologue du train, sur la complémentarité des caractères, et tout ça...

_ Oui, dis-je simplement, c'est possible. On a pas le temps de commencer des explications, mais c'est possible. Écoutez, j'aimerai bien terminer cette réunion vite fait, parce que mon lit est super, et que je veux y aller !!!

Ils rigolèrent.

_ Au fait, Harry, le dortoir te salue, et est dégouté d'avoir un lit en moins.

_ Désolé, Ron, dis-je avec un regard complice, mais je suis trop bien là-bas !!!

_ Bon, dit Draco, Il y a sept jours, et on est dix, alors...

Je l'applaudis

_ Excellente démonstration de maths moldu, dis-je.

_ Tais-toi, Harry, moi aussi je veux dormir !!!

_ Bon, vas-y, répliquai-je en souriant.

_ Je propose que chaque maison fasse un jour et les PEC encore un, dit un Serdaigle.

_ Non, répliquai-je. En vertu de « l'entente » cordiale qui est censée régner ici entre les maisons, nous devons mélanger les maisons, afin d'éviter le favoritisme. Donc, je propose Serpentard-Gryffondor, et Poufsouffle-Serdaigle, ainsi que Draco et moi. Donc il vous faut choisir un partenaire. Et je vous demande d'être mature, pas des gamins...

Ainsi, assez rapidement, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle se mixèrent. Ron alla se mettre avec Blaise et Hermione se mit à contre coeur avec le serpentard qui restait inconnu au bataillon.(je comprends pas du tout ce que ça fait là ça !! ??)

_ Merci, reprit Draco, on a donc cinq équipes, et sept jours. J'aimerai prendre le Samedi, car c'est en général une soirée assez... active, surtout dans les hautes tours. Vous, (il pointa le premier groupe Serdaigle-Poufsouffle), ce sera le Lundi. Vous (l'autre groupe), le Mardi. Ron et Blaise, le Vendredi. C'est en général assez sport malgré tout, c'est le début du week-end, et vous (dernier groupe), le Jeudi. Le Mercredi et Dimanche, je propose que deux groupes y aillent ensemble. Donc les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle vous irez le Mercredi, et les Serpentard-Gryffondor le Dimanche. Nous, nous ne prenons qu'un jour, mais on aura également beaucoup d'autres travaux à accomplir.

_ Est-ce qu'il y a des nouveaux préfets parmi vous ???

Personne ne leva la main.

_ Donc, repris-je, pas besoin de sort pour pouvoir enlever des points. Bien, vous pouvez y aller.

Ils partirent tous sauf Harry qui attendait Draco.

_ Bon, on y va ???, dis-je. J'ai vraiment envie de me coucher.

_ Ahhh, Harry, tu es pas un excellent PEC, on est samedi , aujourd'hui, donc c'est à nous de patrouiller.

_ NAN MAIS T'ES SÉRIEUX ???

_ Bien sûr, et ne crie pas, je tiens à mes tympans...

_ Mais c'est toi qui a fait le planning !!! Merde, j'ai pas envie de faire le tour de l'école jusqu'à minuit !!!

_ Eh bien il va bien falloir, parce que t'as pas le choix !!!

_ Hmmmm...

Je le boudais, tout en patrouillant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide de se planter devant moi et de m'observer.

_ Allez [gros doute orthographique, là.../ndb: mouais moi aussi mais j'opte plus pour le Z que pour le R ...], Harry, fait pas cette tête. Je suis sûr que tu apprécies.

Il me vint immédiatement un gros doute à l'esprit. Il savait ???

_ Comment ça, pourquoi je devrais apprécier ???

_ Mais juste parce que tu es avec moi, cher Harry !!!

_ Ah oui, excuse-moi, j'avais oublié.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, et il me répondit par le sien. J'étais tout de même rassuré.

_ Au fait, tu n'es pas si timide que ça, en réalité... Tu as bien réussi à parler devant neuf personnes sans le moindre problème.

_ Mouais.

_ Si, sérieux !!! Ou alors tu le cachais bien.

_ Nan, je cachais pas du tout, mais depuis que je suis avec toi, je n'ai plus de problème dans ce domaine.

_ C'est marrant, me répondit-il en souriant.

Décidément, je pourrais me droguer avec son sourire...

On tourna à l'angle du couloir de la salle sur demande, où on trouva le cher première année qui m'adorait tant.

_ Hep, toi, dit Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ???

Le première année fit une tête de chien battu, avant de me reconnaître et de me jeter un regard noir.

_ Écoute, dis-je, si dès la première nuit tu commences à faire n'importe quoi, ça va pas aller, ok ??? C'est quoi ton nom ???

_ Peter Yeat.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu fichais ici ???, demanda Draco.

_ Rien.

_ C'est ça, ouais, bien sûr !!! Viens, Harry, on s'en va, il ne faisait rien, alors tout va bien !!! Dis-moi petit, tu nous prends vraiment pour des débiles ???

_ Si je dis oui, ça fait quoi ???

Je répliquai tout en empêchant Draco de sauter sur Peter.

_ Ça fait que tu perds cinquante points et que je le laisse t'étrangler, ok ???

_ C'est pas vrai, vous ne pouvez pas m'enlever des points !!!

_ Si, petit, on est Préfets-en-chefs, donc on peut. Maintenant, tu te tires !!!

Il partit à contrecœur

_ Oh là là, mais c'est n'importe quoi ces gamins, dit Draco. Le premier jour de sa première année, il se débrouille pour nous énerver !!! Je me demande bien comment il va fêter la fin de sa dernière année !!!

Je souris, et minuit sonna. Notre ronde terminée, c'était au tour des professeurs de patrouiller. Nous nous retournâmes dans notre suite. Draco me dit bonne nuit (comment il fait pour être si beau ???), je fis ma toilette après lui, et partit me coucher. Je m'assis sur le lit et m'enfonça immédiatement dans le matelas. Des sortes de vagues le secouaient...

Un matelas à eau.

Waaaaa !!!

Je me glissai sous les couvertures réchauffées, et soupirai de contentement et de béatitude.

Je pensais à tout ce qui pouvait me trotter dans la tête avant de très soudainement voir une image dans ma tête. Un ange.

Draco était ami avec moi, il me souriait souvent, et le moindre contact avec lui m'électrisait. Il était beau, dormait à vingt mètres de moi, dans un matelas à eau, lui aussi...

Mais il ne m'aimait pas. Et j'avais beau me dire que rationnellement, il ne peut _pas _m'aimer, je ne le connais pas depuis assez longtemps, j'avais très mal au cœur.

Et s'il me rejetait ??? Et s'il ne voulait pas de moi ??? C'était tout de même probable !!!

Je me promis de me planter un couteau dans la poitrine si s'était le cas, souris, et m'endormis, avec finalement de belles images dans la tête.

* * *

Et voila !!! Un grand merci à Sahada, Kagami-Black, Hino-Hatari, Aki-no-Sabaku (que de manga !!! ^^) et Yebbeka pour leur(s) review(s), qui me font sincèrement(s) plaisir(s), même négative(s)...

Et sinon, bah c'est un chapitre de transition avec les grands moments (rencontre, déclaration, etc...), je n'aime pas trop le début mais j'ai du mal à faire mieux.

C'est les vacances demain (pour moi), donc désolé mais je ne pourrais pas écrire jusqu'au 14-15 Février. Je suis vraiment désolé, et en plus ça va me manquer, mais c'est comme ça...

Laissez une p'tite review !!!

Bye !!! (Et bonnes vacances, pour ceux (celles) qui en profiteront !!!)

Vince.


	4. Le Roi Lear

**Titre** : Le Roi Lear

**Paring** : HP/DM… What else ???

**Moment** : Je dirais 7ème année… L'autre abruti méchant est mort, Rogue pas, Lupin et Sirius non plus… Sirius n'aura surement aucun rôle mais je l'aime bien. Ca a été un choc pour moi de savoir qu'il mourait dans le cinq, alors comme je peux reprendre un peu le dessus sur une certaine J. Caroline, j'en profite ^^.

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement je ne peux pas reprendre complètement le dessus… alors les persos les lieux et tout ce que je n'ai pas inventés c'est à J.

**Rating** : M. Bon, toute façon, à moins que vous soyez totalement abrutis, ce dont je ne doute pas, homophobes, vous n'avez pas du être assez stupide pour rentrer HP et DM dans les persos. Si oui, eh bah tu pars et sache que je te souhaite bien des malheurs (niark, niark).

Les NdA sont entre [ et ] voila.

Je vais tenter de mettre un chapitre par semaine, deux grand maximum, après vous pourrez me taper.

**Disclaimer 2** : La pièce "Le Roi Lear" appartient à William Shakespeare, ou du moins ceux qui l'exploitent, et la version revisitée que je vais vous présenter est à La Compagnie du Graal (Thonon-les-Bains). Soit dit en passant, représentation les 30 et 31 Mai ainsi que le 1er Juin (je jouerais ^^) et à Paris le week-end d'après.

**Note de chapitre** : Ouiiiiiii, il est 1 heure du mat, et j'ai enfin trouvé un moment pour écrire !!! Désolé pour les fautes, j'ai plus de correcteur d'aurrtogrraf. Veuillez également excuser ma fantastique confusion cérébrale. Effectivement, comme l'a fait remarquer Yebbeka, le troisième chapitre se déroule le Samedi 1er Septembre, et pas Lundi... Donc, là c'est Dimanche.

Bon, après tout cela je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !!!

Voici le...

Chapitre 4 : Le Roi Lear.

* * *

Draco se réveilla lentement, trop concentré sur la pure nuit qu'il venait malheureusement d'achever. Il pensait à tous les pauvres gens qui devaient se contenter de matelas tout pourri, bien dur !!!

Il prit une douche chaude, qui eut pour effet de le réveiller totalement, s'habilla, et partit dans le salon, en croisant la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Harry, Draco l'entendit ronfler joyeusement. Il entra dans la chambre, et sauta sur le matelas, qui expulsa un Harry à moitié nu hors du lit.

_ Salut Harry, dit-il joyeusement.

Celui-ci était partagé entre l'envie de le frapper et de rire.

_ Draco, t'es pas cool... T'aurais pu trouver un autre moyen pour me mettre debout.

_ C'est vrai, j'aurais pu m'asseoir délicatement, te murmurer de sortir de ta léthargie, te secouer doucement... Mais ça aurait été moins drôle, non ???

_ Boaf...

Après tout, cette perspective de réveil ne pouvait qu'enchanter Harry.

_ Moins deux points pour manque de vocabulaire !!!

_ Hein ??? C'est quoi ces conneries encore ???

_ Laisse tomber, c'est une blague un peu trop élevée pour toi. Bon, remue-toi, on va être en retard.

_ En retard ??? En retard pour quoi ??? On est Dimanche Draco, on peut dormir un peu, non ??? On a fait une ronde de trois heures hier, ces lits sont fantastiques, alors maintenant tu sors et tu me laisses dormir !!!

_ Mais ça va pas ??? C'est le premier jour, on est obligé de se montrer !!! On ne peut pas ne pas assister au premier jour !!!

_ Justement !!! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que les gens vont dire quand ils nous verront ensemble sans se gueuler dessus ???

_ Mais rien !!! Ils ont strictement rien à dire !!! On fait ce qu'on veut !!! Et je crois que si les PEC s'entendent bien, ça vaut mieux, nan ???

_ Pff... T'auras toujours le dernier mot, hein ???

_ Comme tu vois...

_ Bon, tu sors ou je te fais un strip-tease ??? Dans l'état dans lequel je suis, ça ne devrait pas durer plus de cinq minutes !!!

Draco sortit en courant. Si vite qu'il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et s'explosa littéralement au sol. [Oui, c'est un peu simple, mais j'imagine trop la scène !!! looooool ^^]

* * *

Lorsque les deux frères ex-ennemis entrèrent tout sourire dans la grande salle, de manière totalement indiscrète, un bourdonnement intempestif et prévisible s'éleva de la pièce. Harry fit comme ils avaient dit, il l'ignora royalement. Il fonça sur Ron et Hermione, et s'assit à côté d'eux. Il mit plusieurs instants avant de comprendre qu'il était au milieu de ses anciens compagnons de chambre. Tous l'assaillirent de questions en tout genre sur le fait que pourquoi n'avait-il pas détruit la tête de Draco, tant qu'on y est, ou que alors, cette nuit, horrible, non ???

Harry leur dit que oui, il était ami avec Draco, que non, il ne voulait plus se battre, et que non, la nuit avait été parfaite. Il lâcha cependant de manière totalement involontaire que Ron l'appréciait également. Celui-ci le regarda d'un mauvais oeil, avant d'être lui aussi assailli de questions profondes et philosophiques sur l'être et l'apparence, les amis et les ennemis...

McGonnagal passa au moment du dessert pour distribuer les emplois du temps des Griffondor.

Harry observa le sien avec appréhension.

_ Alors, dit-il, Lundi : deux heures de Botanique avec les Poufsouffle, puis deux heures de Sortilèges. Ensuite, une heure de Potion avec les Serpentard, et enfin deux heures de rien. Ça c'est bien.

_ Ouais. Y a juste les potions qui gâchent un peu le truc, mais sinon c'est tranquille, enchérit Ron.

Il observa la suite en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule. Il se retourna.

_ Salut Harry, dit Lupin.

_ Bonjour, répondirent-ils en coeur.

_ Alors, tu reprends du service ??? demanda Harry.

_ Effectivement. Il se trouve que comme ton niveau de défense contre les forces du mal est extrêmement bas, voire nul, je suis venu reprendre les choses en main.

_ Ça c'est gentiiiiiiil !!! Nan, blague à part, ça va toi ??? Et Sirius ???

_ On fait aller, je dirais, on fait aller... Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Je te vois quand ???

_ Euuuuh, le Mardi. Deux heures avec les Serpentard.

_ D'accord. A plus tard !!!

_ Ouais, dit Harry.

Le reste de la journée passa assez lentement. Harry tentait tant bien que mal de se rapprocher de Draco, mais celui-ci ne comprenait pas l'attachement que lui vouait Harry, il prenait ça pour de l'amitié.

Harry, lui, constatait uniquement que les choses avançaient, puisqu'il ne se faisait pas rejeter. Le groupe composé des trois Griffondor et des deux Serpentard partit flâner à la lisière de la foret, parlant de tout, de rien, tuant le temps, quoi...

Une fois le troisième repas de la journée englouti, Harry partit dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le canapé du salon et réfléchit.

Draco n'était manifestement pas homosexuel. Et ça c'était bien un problème. Seulement, on ne décide pas réellement de sa sexualité. Harry était convaincu que l'on pouvait tomber amoureux de n'importe qui, et que c'était cela qui était déterminant. Dans ce cas, il lui fallait tout simplement draguer littéralement le beau Serpentard. Oui, mais comment ??? Un mec qui, les premières seize années de sa vie, était en proie à une timidité plus qu'handicapante, n'apprend pas à draguer. Et s'il s'y prenait mal, ça risquait de prendre du temps, temps qu'il n'avait pas. Harry avait tellement envie de tout lui dire, mais il ne pouvait pas. Et le fait de ne pas pouvoir et même de ne pas savoir comment pouvoir le tuait. Mais pourquoi le destin avait décidé de le placer avec la personne la plus inaccessible de tout ce collège ??? Il est vicieux, celui-là... [et pas que avec Harry... ahhhhh, destin cruel !!! ^^]  
Il avait envie de lui, il le désirait plus que tout, seulement si les deux se comprenaient, si l'opinion public n'avait pas décidé qu'être gay c'est pas bien, alors tout irait mieux...

Mais c'est quoi mon problème, à moi ???

A ce moment, Draco entra. Il se mit à côté de Harry et semblait épuisé.

_ Ça va Draco ???

_ Nan. J'ai dû séparer l'autre, là, Peter, qui se battait avec un cinquième année. Je crois qu'il a pris une de ces volées !!!

_ Qui ???

_ Le cinquième année !!! J'ai dû combiner un maléfice du saucisson avec un de stupéfixion pour l'arrêter. Une vraie furie ce gamin.

_ Et alors ???

_ Quoi ???

_ Il s'est passé quoi, ensuite ???

_ Bah, j'ai enlevé cent points à Griffondor pour...

_ QUOI ??? CENT POINTS ??? NAN MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA ??? SI ÇA SE TROUVE LE CINQUIÈME ANNÉE C'ÉTAIT QU'UN GROS ABRUTI QUI L'AVAIT BIEN CHERCHÉ SA TREMPE !!! ÇA Y EST, JE TE LAISSE SEUL DEUX MINUTES, ET TU TROUVES LE MOYEN D'ABUSER DE TES POUVOIRS, MAIS ÇA C'EST LES SERPENTARD, TOUTE FAÇON Y AURA JAMAIS RIEN A EN TIRER DE VOUS !!!

Draco le regarda bouche bée tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle. Il était partagé entre amusement et colère.

_ Harry, tu réfléchis à ce que tu dis, un peu ??? C'est vraiment un tissu de conneries en tout genre. Et puis tu le sais très bien qu'il les méritait, ces cent points.

_ Franchement, on voit bien que c'est pas ta maison. Jamais tu enlèverais cent points à Serpentard.

_ Harry, tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux sur moi, à tes risques et périls, soi-dit en passant, mais surtout, surtout, ne t'avise jamais de me juger n'importe comment, compris ???

_ Tu me menaces ???

_ Tu prends ça comme tu veux, Harry, mais ça c'est vraiment un truc qui me met hors de moi.

_ Draco, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ??? Tu es un Malfoy, et même si ce sont des préjugés, ils se vérifient un peu plus chaque jour. Tu es arrogant, égoïste, narcissique et tu es incapable de comprendre les sentiments des autres. Et ça, c'est ce que je te reproche le plus.

Il avait dit tout cela calmement. Draco devait déjà respirer profondément pour ne pas le frapper, mais là, c'en était trop. Il se planta devant lui et lui décocha un formidable coup de poing dans la tête. Harry, sonné, s'écroula au sol, éjecté du canapé. Un désagréable goût de sang se répandait dans sa bouche. Draco avait une allure meurtrière, et Harry eut réellement peur en le voyant. Il se protégea tant bien que mal de la slave de coups qui suivit. Il attrapa finalement sa baguette et jeta un maléfice d'entrave à Draco. Il voulut partir, mais la porte était fermée.

_ OU TU VAS, ENFOIRÉ ??? LÂCHE !!! TU OSES ME JUGER N'IMPORTE COMMENT, A TOUT VA, MAIS TOI, TU T'ES REGARDE PAUVRE CON ??? C'EST MOI L'ÉGOÏSTE, ALORS QUE TOI TU CROIS QUE TU ES LE SEUL A AVOIR SOUFFERT DE CETTE FOUTU GUERRE ??? C'EST MOI, L'ARROGANT, ALORS QUE TOI TU TE FOUS ÉPERDUMENT DES RÈGLEMENTS EN TOUS GENRES, ET QUE TU TE PRENDS POUR UN BEAU GOSSE PARCE QUE TU AS SAUVE LE MONDE ??? C'EST MOI QUI NE COMPRENDS PAS LES SENTIMENTS DES AUTRES, ALORS QUE TOI TU NE VOIS MÊME PAS LE MAL QUE TU ME FAIS EN DISANT ÇA ??? ET JE CROIS QUE JE PRÉFÈRE ÊTRE NARCISSIQUE QUE DÉMESURÉMENT AVEUGLE ET ABRUTI. MAIS VAS-Y, DÉGAGE, SORS DE LA, CONNARD !!!

Il avait les larmes au yeux, et ses hurlements venaient pour la plupart du plus profond de son coeur. Harry ouvrit la porte et s'enfuit.

* * *

A peine fut-il sorti que Draco éclata en sanglot. Harry était devenu quelqu'un d'important pour lui, et un excellent ami, mais tous les beaux rêves qu'ils avaient fait venaient de se briser. On accorde pas sa confiance au premier venu. Et dire que jusque là tout s'était plutôt bien passé, il fallait qu'aujourd'hui, alors que tout allait bien, il gâche tout. Mais quelque chose venait de se briser entre eux, et Draco espérait au plus profond de lui-même que cette chose était réparable. Harry allait devoir s'expliquer, mais il ne le pouvait pas, puisqu'il n'avait pas compris le mal qu'il avait fait à Draco.

Harry, lui, de son côté, cherchait une corde pour se pendre. Il n'avait rien compris à la scène qui venait de se produire. Pourquoi s'était-il subitement énervé, alors qu'il n'avait rien dit de spécialement méchant. Il ne trouvait même pas la force de pleurer. Il n'avait plus aucune chance avec Draco, ou alors il lui fallait tout reprendre à zéro. Il allait devoir s'excuser, mais pour quoi... Harry se retrouva devant la salle sur demande. Il passa trois fois devant la porte en murmurant.

_ Je veux ma chambre sans Draco, je veux ma chambre sans Draco...

Au troisième passage, la porte apparue, donnant sur une réplique exacte de sa suite.

Il s'installa, et s'endormit les larmes enfin aux yeux.

* * *

Draco se réveilla assez secoué par la veille. Il n'excusait pas Harry, mais se détestait pour l'avoir frappé. Harry occupait une place différente dans son coeur. Pas tout à fait un ami. Il éprouvait en réalité un rapport assez puissant avec lui pour lui faire regretter son geste, et avoir envie de tout remettre à plat, de s'expliquer sans le faire languir. Mais il ne ferait certainement pas le premier pas. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en parler à Blaise ou à Ron et Hermione. Peut-être irait-il parler à Hermione si Harry ne cherchait pas à s'excuser. Son image, à terre, sans défense, et se protégeant comme il pouvait de la furie de Draco lui revint en tête, et il éclata de nouveau en sanglots.

Harry, lui, ne voulait pas se réveiller. La réalité de la vie lui sauta aux yeux, et il préféra tenter d'y fuir en retournant cauchemarder. Même ses cauchemars étaient moins graves que ça.

Il échoua lamentablement.

De retour dans la grande salle, il ne vit pas Draco, mais un garçon totalement déstabilisé, en manque évident d'assurance, et donnant une impression de fragilité impressionnante. Le voir dans cet état lui fit lâcher une larme, qu'il tenta de cacher. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, sans rien dire.

_ salut Harry, ça va, dit Ron de manière trop joyeuse.

_ ...

_ Harry, t'es avec moi ??? crrrchfrrrrr allo, Houston, on a perdu Harry, crrrcchhhrrr...

...

Touche le fond et creuse encore.

Le plus grand bide de l'histoire du monde. Toute la table lui jeta un regard de compassion.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ???, demanda Hermione.

_ Rien, Hermione, laisse tomber.

_ Harry, ne me dis pas de bêtise.

_ J'ai dit rien, Hermione.

_ Pff... Comme tu veux. Si tu veux me parler, je suis là, ok ???

_ Ok. Merci beaucoup.

Harry croisa le regard du garçon qui semblait sur le point de se décomposer. Il avait une tête d'ange, et ses yeux faisaient fondre quiconque les croisait. Dans l'immédiat, Harry voulait surtout aller l'aider, et pour ça, il ne pouvait que s'excuser. A la fin du repas, il se leva, se dirigea droit sur ce qui restait de Draco, et le prit par le bras. Celui-ci se laissa faire, trop perdu pour pouvoir riposter. Il l'entraina dans leur suite, et le fit s'asseoir délicatement sur le canapé, avant de s'asseoir à côté. Ils ne dirent rien, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry rompe le silence.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ ...

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Et alors ??? J'ai compris, mais c'est tout ???

_ Draco, je m'excuserais bien de quelque chose si je savais de quoi... Je sais que je t'ai insulté, et c'est pas très cool, mais pour ce que je t'ai dis, il n'y avait pas lieu à faire tout ça.

_ Ah. Tu crois ???

_ Ben, je peux pas savoir...

_ Exactement. Et quand on sait pas on se tait, c'est simple.

_ ...

_ Pff... Moi je sais de quoi m'excuser Harry.

_ T'as pas à t'excuser.

_ C'est bien le problème. Je ne devrais pas avoir à m'excuser, et pourtant je me sentirais mal si je ne le faisais pas. Donc je m'excuse de t'avoir frapper. Ce que tu m'as dit mérite ce que je t'ai fait, mais tu portes une place tellement étrange dans mon coeur que je ne pouvais pas te faire du mal sans m'excuser.

Je me réjouissais. Je n'étais donc plus qu'un ami pour lui ???

_ Tu peux me dire en quoi je t'ai fait du mal ???

_ Je ne sais pas si je dois encore te faire confiance. C'est un bordel sans nom dans mon cerveau.

_ Tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne t'ai pas trahi, mets-toi à ma place. Je t'ai fait du mal, énormément de mal, mais je ne t'ai pas trahi, puisque tout cela était purement involontaire...

_ ...

_ Écoute, de toutes façons je ne pourrais pas décider à ta place. Tu sais...

_ C'était qu'une façade. J'ai toujours eu un masque, qui comportait toutes les caractéristiques que tu m'as joyeusement énumérées. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment moi. Au collège, je devais "porter haut les armoiries des Malfoy"... Que des conneries... Et tout ça, c'est entièrement la faute de mon père. C'est un mec que je déteste. Et aux jours d'aujourd'hui, j'essaye de récupérer ma véritable personnalité. Mais c'est quelque chose de très difficile. On ne peut pas changer du jour au lendemain une chose que l'on porte depuis 17 ans. Et ça me déstabilise énormément. Et... Tout ce que je demande c'est un peu d'aide...

Il avait murmuré cette phrase les larmes aux yeux. Il semblait si... impuissant, fragile... Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai contre moi le plus fort que je pouvais, en tentant au passage de lui faire comprendre mes sentiments pour lui, mais le moment était mal choisi. Il pleura dans mes bras, avant de se relever et de se libérer de mon étreinte.

_ Merci. Merci beaucoup Harry, dit-il, les yeux larmoyants.

Harry ne pouvait plus articuler un mot. Trop de choses trop puissantes. Il encaissait, juste. Et profitait. Waaaaa !!!

_ Tu sais, c'est un truc que j'ai même pas dit à Blaise. Je... Promets-moi de ne rien dire. A personne. Je t'en supplie, Harry, ne me fais pas regretter mon choix !!!

_Non... Non, ne t'inquiète pas, jamais je ne pourrais faire un truc comme ça.

Il me sourit. Il avait un sourire angélique, des yeux angélique, enfin, c'était un ange, pur et innocent... Je voulais l'embrasser. Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude, et les mots qu'il venait de me sortir étaient tout simplement géniaux... Je devais le lui dire, maintenant. Oui, mais non... Enfin si, mais sauf si... Mais euh...

_ Harry ???

_ Oui ???

_ Je crois que l'on a manqué notre tout premier cours de l'année.

_ Ahhhhh, merde, j'ai botanique !!!

_ Cours !!! moi j'ai Sortilèges, juste à côté...

_ A tout à l'heure Draco.

_ Oui.

* * *

La semaine passa très rapidement. La monotonie des cours se remit en place, et seuls ceux de DCFM du Mardi et de potions du Lundi lui permettaient de voir Draco pendant les heures de travail. Il avait maintenant une relation privilégiée avec son amour, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Le samedi arriva très vite. Et à 15 heures, toute l'école se retrouva dans le couloir du septième étage. La salle sur demande était présente.

Ricks prit la parole.

_ Je suppose que cette salle est familière pour certains, inconnue pour d'autres, en tout cas, c'est ici que nous aurons toutes les répétitions et la représentation. Je vous demande d'entrer et de vous asseoir.

Ils s'assirent tous sur une chaise autour d'une table ronde. La pièce était une vraie salle de réunion.

_ Bien. La pièce que j'ai choisie est un remix du Roi Lear en version son et lumière théâtral. Cette pièce est une tragédie, mais également une ode à la folie. Car tous les personnages meurent ou deviennent fous, à un moment ou un autre. L'histoire globale, c'est un roi, Lear, qui décide de partager son royaume entre ses filles. Deux d'entre elles, calculatrices, s'emparent de leur morceau de royaume et renie ensuite leur père. La dernière, Cordélia, refuse sa part du royaume. Lear, en bon roi, la bannie du royaume, ainsi que son conseiller, Kent, s'opposant à la volonté du roi. Mais Kent va continuer à suivre Lear, veillant sur lui. Le fou, lui, accompagnera Lear dans sa destruction progressive, et fera l'intermédiaire entre Kent et Lear. Arminius est l'un des fils du Compte d'Artois. Il est le bâtard de la pièce. Il crève les yeux de son père, tue Cordélia, tente de s'emparer du royaume, enfin bon, plein de trucs joyeux. Le deuxième fils du Compte d'Artois, renié par celui-ci, l'accompagnera au moment de sa cécité. Il me faudra également un mari pour chaque femme, et la mort. Ces derniers sont des figurants, pas de texte, mais ils jouent tout de même un rôle important. Et pour les autres figurants, ils joueront principalement les scènes de combats. Toutes les personnes présentes ici souhaitent encore participer ??? Si non, vous pouvez sortir.

Une vingtaine de filles sortirent, dégoûtées par le programme.

_ Bien. J'ai à ma disposition la Coupe de Feu. Instrument magique surpuissant, c'est elle qui distribuera les rôles. Placez juste votre nom dedans. Attention, si votre nom en sort, je ne veux pas de désistement, compris ??? Bien, allez-y.

Tous se levèrent, et tous mirent tour à tour leur nom dans la coupe.

_ Excellent. Les résultats seront donnés au cours du repas de ce soir.

Ils sortirent.

_ Waaaa, dit Harry, c'est tout un programme, ça va purement être de la bombe. En son et lumière, en plus, du pur bonheur. J'espère que je vais être pris...

_ Pff, pourquoi tu te fais du soucis, lui dit Ron, tu vas jouer Lear, c'est évident.

_ Bah on sait pas...

_ Oh, arrête d'être bête. Vous aimeriez être qui, vous ???

_ Kent, dit Draco.

_ Je dirais Artois, dit Blaise.

_ Moi, j'aimerais bien être Lear, dit Ron. On peut rêver, non ???

_ Effectivement, dit Draco.

_ Où est restée Hermione, au fait ???

_ Euhhh, à la bibliothèque, je suppose, dit Ron.

_ Ok.

Le temps passa trop vite, et tous, remplis d'appréhension, allèrent s'installer dans la Grande Salle.

Tout Poudlard mangea très rapidement, stressé par l'attente des fameux résultats. Prenant un malin plaisir à être très lents, les profs finirent de manger. Ricks se leva, un papier à la main.

_ Bon, alors voilà, pour ce qui est des figurants, vous saurez vos rôles via les panneaux d'affichages. Donc, jouera la Première Fille de Lear, cruelle et calculatrice, CHO CHENG.

Une slave d'applaudissements suivi l'annonce.

_ La seconde fille de Lear, sournoise, méchante, vile, sera interprétée par HERMIONE GRANGER.

_ QUOI ??? s'exclamèrent ensemble Harry et Ron au milieu des applaudissements.

Hermione, elle semblait particulièrement ravie.

_ Cordélia, honnête, sincère, troisième fille de Lear, sera interprétée par GINNY WEASLEY.

_ Ahhh ??? J'avais même pas vu ta soeur à la réunion, dit Harry.

_ Arménius, fourbe, cruel, violent, sera interprété par NEVILLE LONGDUBAT.

_ Yesss, bien joué, gars !!!

Mais Neville ne le voyait pas comme ça.

_ Heinnn ??? Je voulais être figurant, pas acteur !!! Oh nooooonnnn !!!

_ Le fils d'Artois, bienveillant, généreux, intelligent, sera RONALD WEASLEY !!!

_ Eh bah voilà, pas de quoi te faire du soucis !!!

_ Ouais, c'est cool, chuis pris !!!

_ Artois, intelligent, philosophe, sensible, sera joué par COLIN CRIVEY !!!

_ Ok, pourquoi pas...

_ Le Fou, un peu débile, agent double, mais intelligent tout de même sera BLAISE ZABINI !!!

Harry jeta en coup d'oeil à la table de Serpentard, où Draco était en train de féliciter Blaise. Celui-ci stressait, de peur de n'avoir aucun rôle.

_ Kent, courageux, généreux, excellent conseiller, sera DRACO MALFOY !!!

Je lui fis de grands signes de félicitations à travers toute la salle.

_ Et enfin, Lear, devient fou, intelligent, mais roi comme les autres sera joué par... HARRY POTTER.

Un immense soulagement s'insinua en moi. J'étais pris !!! Je n'entendais même pas ce que me disait Ron. De plus, Draco qui me renvoyait mes signes, c'est un spectacle magnifique. [ironie, pas ironie ??? ^^]

_ De plus, les figurants spéciaux seront joués respectivement par : SEAMUS FINNIGAN pour le roi d'Austrasie, mari de la première fille de Lear, ANTHONY GOLDSTEIN pour le roi de Bourgogne, mari de la deuxième fille de Lear, et DEAN THOMAS pour le roi de Nostrie, mari de Cordélia. Sur ce, bonsoir.

* * *

Là, il est 4h30 du mat, il faut vraiment que je vous aime...^^ J'ai passé a peu pres trois heures la dessus. Maintenant, je vais aller me coucher.

Vos impressions ??? La ptite dispute entre les deux ??? Et puis les roles, vous en pensez quoi ??? Moi, je vois le potentiel de cette équipe, c'est énorme. S'il vous plait, une review, p'tite récompense pour un travail bien dur...

Amusez vous, faites vous plaisir.

Bye,  
Vince.


	5. Nuit attendue

**Titre** : Le Roi Lear

**Paring** : HP/DM… What else ???

**Moment** : Je dirais 7ème année… L'autre abruti méchant est mort, Rogue pas, Lupin et Sirius non plus… Sirius n'aura surement aucun rôle mais je l'aime bien. Ca a été un choc pour moi de savoir qu'il mourait dans le cinq, alors comme je peux reprendre un peu le dessus sur une certaine J. Caroline, j'en profite ^^.

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement je ne peux pas reprendre complètement le dessus… alors les persos les lieux et tout ce que je n'ai pas inventés c'est à J.. La pièce "Le Roi Lear" appartient à William Shakespeare, ou du moins ceux qui l'exploitent, et la version revisitée que je vais vous présenter est à La Compagnie du Graal (Thonon-les-Bains). Soit dit en passant, représentation les 30 et 31 Mai ainsi que le 1er Juin (je jouerais ^^) et à Paris le week-end d'après.

**Rating** : M. Bon, toute façon, à moins que vous soyez totalement abrutis, ce dont je ne doute pas, homophobes, vous n'avez pas du être assez stupide pour rentrer HP et DM dans les persos. Si oui, eh bah tu pars et sache que je te souhaite bien des malheurs (niark, niark).

Les NdA sont entre [ et ] voila.

Je vais tenter de mettre un chapitre par semaine, deux grand maximum, après vous pourrez me taper.

**Note de chapitre** : Bon, je démarre ce chapitre le Dimanche 15... Je verrai quand je peux le terminer... Si c'est aujourd'hui, estimez vous heureux... Au passage, cette fic devrait contenir une quinzaine de chapitres... Et merci à Yebbeka qui s'est proposée pour me béta-readerer (lisez rideré ^^) Et une bonne St Valentin ^^.

**Connerie humaine... **: en fait je me suis dis que je pourrai marquer des conneries qui me passent par la tête dans ces préfaces... Alors je le fais... Il est pas trop flippant le petit ours qu'il y a sur les gateaux là ??? Je sais pas si vous voyez, les gateaux fourré en forme d'ours... Eh bah moi je me souviens qu'il me faisait peur quand j'étais tout petit... En plus je trouve énorme que chacun aille une façon différente de le manger mais qui révèle tout à fait sa personnalité... Celui qui commence par les jambes il est pervers, par les bras c'est un sadique, et par la tête euh... Ou un bourreau ou un maso... A vous de voir ^^

Bon, après tout cela je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !!!

Voici le...

Chapitre 5 : Nuit attendue. 

* * *

Toute la salle se leva dans le plus formidable brouhaha qui puisse exister, en créant inexorablement un magnifique embouteillage vers la seule porte de la salle. Harry et Draco, ainsi que tout les préfets ayant été choisis dans la pièce, étaient trop occupé à être heureux pour tenter de régir quoi que ce soit en vue d'organiser une sortie sans aucuns morts... Le club des cinq (Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron et Blaise) se retrouvèrent tous ensemble et commencèrent à discourir [^^]

_ Hermione, tu aurais pu nous dire que tu avais participée... Simplement pour nous faire une blague tu as dû te cacher de nous tout le long de la réunion ??? demanda Ron.

_ C'est vrai, en plus ça ne t'as rien apportée de nous cacher la vérité... continuais-je [j'ai hésité a mettre renchérissais-je, mais c'est un peu moche ^^]

_ Le but c'était pas de vous faire une blague ou quoi que ce soit, j'avais réellement au début décidée de ne pas venir... Mais bon, au final, je me suis retrouvée seule, alors j'y ai assisté, à cette réunion... Et Ricks a réussie à me faire changer d'avis !!!

_ Waaaaa, ironisa Draco, cette prof est un dieu !!! Elle a le pouvoir de modifier tes convictions !!!

_ C'est vrai, dis-je, qu'il faudra lui demander un autographe... et puis la technique aussi, ça peut être utile...

_ Ta gueule, Harry...

Draco me regarda en souriant, puis rigola, ce qui me fit rire, ce qui fit rire les autres. [Domino Day ^^] Hermione pensa : "Pff, bande d'abruti... En tout cas, ces deux la sont fait pour s'entendre... Peut-être qu'il faudra qu'on aide un peu Harry à trouver comment on fait pour dire je t'aime..."

Le groupe arriva au point de séparation, après avoir fait sauter le bouchon à l'aide d'une bombabouse.

_ Bon, eh bah on se voit demain, alors, dis-je.

_ Ouais, bien sur... Harry, demanda Ron, ça te dirais de passer faire un tour dans le dortoir demain, dès que tu seras réveillé ???

_ Je vous manque tant que ça ???

_ Nan, mais juste on aimerait bien se retrouver encore à cinq, comme avant...

_ Ok, nostalgique, je serais là...

_ On se dit neuf heures ???

_ Hein ??? On se dix-neuf heures ??? [authentique ^^]

_ Harry, tu le fais exprès, c'est pas possible ??? On se dit neuf heures, demain, dans le dortoir !!!, dit Ron en détachant les mots.

_ Ahhhh, ouais, ok... Mais tu viens pas de dire dès que je serais réveillé ???

_ Oui, mais si je ne dis pas une heure tu vas dormir jusqu'à six heures du soir...

_ Oh nan, arrête t'exagère...

_ C'est ça ouais...

_ Bon, ça va, ça va... A demain, donc !!!

_ c'est ça, à plus...

_ Au revoir, dit Hermione...

_ Draco, pendant ce temps, tu voudrais pas venir à Serpentard, toi aussi ???, questionna Blaise.

_ Pff, pour y revoir mes meilleurs amis du monde ???

_ Ah, ouais, ok désolé...

_ Nan, mais si le truc c'est que tu veux me voir seul, y a pas de problèmes, on se voit près du Saule Pleureur, dans le parc, à neuf heures aussi...

_ Ok, dit Blaise, visiblement ravi.

_ Euh, ouais, mais oubliez pas qu'on a une réunion d'acteurs pour le théâtre à treize heure !!! répliquais-je.

_ T'inquiète !!!, dit Blaise

_ A demain, Blaise, répondis Draco.

_ Salut vous deux !!!

_ Bon, alors moi je vais aller me coucher vite, pour me réveiller un Dimanche à neuf heures, y faut que je me couche tôt !!!

_ Harry ???

_ Oui ???

_ On est Samedi soir...

* * *

A minuit, Draco et Harry rentrèrent enfin dans leur suite présidentielle...

_ Marre, marre, marre de ce Peter !!! Mais quel fout-la-merde !!! Tu penses que les autres rondes aussi l'ont vu attacher des premières années endormis à des hippogriffes sauvages ??? Et puis d'abord comment il fait pour se faire accepter des hippogriffes ??? En plus quand ces abrutis finis de premières années se réveillent, qu'est ce qu'ils font, dans leur immense accès d'intelligence ??? ils insultent Yeat !!! Il le mérite, mais faut être con pour lancer des insultes près d'un hippogriffe !!!

_ Harry, s'il te plait, ta gueule !!! C'est pas la peine de me refaire toute la ronde, j'étais avec toi, d'accord ??? Je l'ai vu aussi !!!

_ En plus, comment tu veux arrêter un hippogriffe sauvage en pleine crise de folie pour tenter de sauver le première année ??? C'est con, un première ann...

_ TA GUEUUUUUUULE !!!!

_ ...

_ Ouf, merci...

_ Euh, Draco ???

_ Oui ???

_ Ca va ???

_ Oh, oui, ça défoule !!! Excuse moi Harry, mais tu voulais pas m'entendre, alors j'ai fait comme j'ai pu...

_ Ca va, t'inquiète pas.

_ Bon... Bonne nuit...

_ A toi aussi Draco... Passes une bonne nuit..., dis je avec le sourire.

Je rentrai dans ma chambre, me mis en boxer, et m'endormis rapidement.

* * *

Draco fut réveillé par des gémissement étouffé provenant du mur à sa droite, celui donnant sur la salle de bain. Il se leva, sachant qu'à sept heures, il ne pourrait plus se rendormir, et partit dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Seulement, dans cette pièce, ces gémissements n'étaient que plus puissants, et plus effrayants. Il se rendit alors compte que ces bruits venaient de la chambre de Harry. Il frappa à la porte, connaissant parfaitement l'inutilité de son geste, et ce décida à entrer. Il s'avança vers le lit, où Harry semblait pris d'une pure et simple terreur... Il s'assit sur le lit, et prit le garçon dans ses bras. Celui-ci sembla se calmer. Draco le serra plus fort. Tout deux étaient torses nus, et le contact de leur peau, tremblante et humide pour l'un, chaude et rassurante pour l'autre, électrisa Draco. il se rendit compte de son manque d'intimité que à ce moment là, mais n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il prenait petit à petit peur de cette force qui le retenait face à cette personne faible dans l'immédiat. Harry commença à se réveiller. Draco, le vrai, serait parti en courant, mais là, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Le souffle encore chaotique du brun par dessus son épaule, droit dans son cou le rendait fou [rimes -_-']. Harry prenait conscience doucement de la présence d'une personne à ses côtés. Sentant l'aura de puissance et de sécurité qui émanait de ce corps, mais également une espèce de familiarité avec lui, Harry le serra également tout contre lui en l'identifiant comme Draco Malefoy. Cette étreinte dura au moins un quart d'heure, où chacun essayais de comprendre ce que Draco faisait là, mais profitant tout de même de cette situation. Tout deux avaient parfaitement conscience de cette position. L'un l'avait attendue tout l'été cette situation, l'autre découvrait. Enfin, Draco sentit Harry murmurer près de son oreille droite.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ???

_ Tu cauchemardais, répondit-il, toujours dans un murmure.

_ Je sais. Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avant que je me réveille ???

_ C'est ce que tu aurais voulu ???

_ Non. Mais je ne m'imagine pas Ron restant près de moi quand je me réveille, après un cauchemar...

_ Je ne pouvais pas partir... Ma conscience me disais de le faire, mais je ne pouvais pas...

_ Hmmm...

Harry serra encore plus Draco contre lui. Celui-ci sourit.

_ Tu étais tout faible, tu tremblais... Ca m'a un peu fait peur..., dit Draco.

_ Tu sais, ce n'est pas rare que je cauchemarde... Je tente d'oublier toutes les saloperies qui entachent le bonheur que j'aimerais avoir, et j'y arrive doucement... Je ne fais plus des cauchemars toutes les nuits... Mais quand tout cela me revient d'un coup en pleine face, comme cette nuit, je ne peux pas vraiment faire quoi que ce soit... Je subis, et je tente de passer ça... Mais c'est assez dur. Et tout le travail que j'ai accompli jusqu'à aujourd'hui pourrai être réduit à néant en quelques secondes...

_ Comment ???

_ Je... Tu le sauras... Mais pas maintenant...

_ ...

_ ...

_ Tu peux me dire de quoi tu as rêvé ???

_ Non.

_ ...

_ Je suis désolé, j'ai pas envie de te cacher quoi que ce soit, mais je suis obligé, là...

_ Ok, ok, pas de problèmes...

_ Tu as l'heure ???

_ Non.

_ Si. Nos chambres sont pareilles, si tu lèves les yeux, tu verras la même horloge que dans la tienne.

_ Ah oui !!! Euh, il est sept heures quarante-cinq...

_ Bon... Je vais me rendormir, je crois.

_ Tu peux ??? Moi j'en suis incapable après sept heures...

_ Je peux m'endormir dès que je le veux...

_ C'est une chance...

_ Je sais.

_ Bon, alors je te laisse...

_ Non, tu peux rester là...

_ Et te regarder dormir ???

_ Oui... Tu pourras toujours tenter de dormir...

Il me sourit. Je lui répondis, puis je me libérai de son étreinte, avant de me glisser dans les couvertures, faisant onduler le matelas. Il me rejoignit rapidement.

* * *

Je le rejoignis sous les couvertures... Le lit était empli de son odeur. Un moment de béatitude après, je découvris le formidable bordel dans mon coeur. Ce n'est pas mon ami. C'est évident, c'est bien plus. Y a quoi au dessus d'ami ??? Meilleur ami ??? Non, ce n'est pas le même rapport qu'avec Blaise, c'est plus puissant. Encore au dessus...

Amoureux.

Le mot avait jaillit dans ma tête en me causant un choc. Oui, c'est bien ça, il n'y a rien d'autre au dessus de meilleur ami, mais je n'était pas _amoureux_ de Harry !!! Jamais une telle chose ne serait possible, je suis hétéro !!! Et même si je l'aime, lui ne m'aimera jamais !!! Enfin, peut-être bien que si, vu qu'il n'a pas eu l'air de vouloir me repousser, tout à l'heure. pff, il faut que j'arrête mes films. JE ne suis pas amoureux de lui, et IL n'est pas amoureux de moi.

Résigné, je me délivrai des bras de Harry qui m'avaient encerclés, puis je m'éloignai de lui tandis qu'il dormait, sans le regarder. Je l'entendis grogner, me chercher, puis retomber dans le sommeil. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me frapper mentalement pour ce que je venais de faire. Je me rapprochai un peu de lui, il sourit. Une fois le plus près de lui, je le repris contre moi. Son torse se soulevait et redescendait régulièrement, glissant contre le mien, la douceur de sa peau me rendait fou, son souffle était relaxé, la chaleur de son corps s'infiltrait dans le mien... Tout cela me fit me rendormir en deux minutes.

* * *

Je me réveillai. Ce sort de réveil marche très bien, pensais-je, constatant qu'il était exactement huit heures trente et sept secondes... J'étais dans les bras de Draco, qui dormait, la tête dans mon cou, sa respiration le réchauffant. Je ne pu m'empêcher de soupirer des contentement, béatitude, et plaisir pur... Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça...

_ Draco, lui murmurai-je dans l'oreille, Draco... Tu es avec moi ??? Réveille toi.

Je le serrais dans mes bras.

_ Oui, oui, je suis là... Il faut qu'on se dépêche. Va prendre ta douche, j'irais après toi...

_ Ok...

Je me levai. Jamais je n'avais passé une nuit si reposante, malgré mon cauchemar. J'étais en pleine forme, et cette douche finit de me réveiller. Draco frappa à la porte, puis traversa la salle de bains pour se rendre dans sa chambre. J'étais au comble de mon bonheur. Je venais de marquer énormément de point auprès de Draco. Et, je crois que si ça continuait comme ça, il ne pourrait pas me dire non...

* * *

J'entrai dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Étant donné que c'était à nous de définir les mots de passe, je le connaissais. Je fonçai dans le dortoir.

_ Hey !!! Salut, Harry, tu vas bien, me demanda Ron.

_ Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien !!! C'est la pure vérité !!!

_ Alors, cher Roi, comment vont les sujets ???

_ Ta gueule Dean !!! D'abord, tu joues le mari de ma chère fille que je renie !!!

_ En fait on joue tous dans la pièce, ici... dit Neville.

_ Ouais, c'est vrai... C'est marrant que la coupe t'ait choisi pour ce rôle. Tu vas devoir tuer tout le monde...

_ Ouais, je sais. Mais je suis acteur, et ça j'en suis vachement fier...

_ Tu m'étonne, dit Ron.

_ Dites les gars, ça vous dirait pas d'aller dans ma chambre ??? On sera mieux !!!, demandais-je.

_ Euh bah ouais, si ça te dérange pas...

_ Nan, venez...

Arrivé là-bas, Harry prononça le mot de passe à voix basse, puis entra.

_ Voila... Évitez d'aller dans les chambres, mais on a un beau salon !!!

_ Putain, dit Ron, vous vous embêtez pas trop...

Je rougis

_ Bah nous on a rien demandé, mais on va pas cracher dessus...

_ C'est clair, dit Dean [------mouahahah ^^]

Draco et Blaise entrèrent.

_ Parfais, dis-je, on a une réunion d'acteurs !!!

_ Qu'est ce que vous faites là ???

_ Boah, c'est quand même plus agréable d'être ici que d'être dans le dortoir de Griffondor...

_ C'est sur !!! Vous devez bien vous amuser, non ??? C'te claaaaasse..., dit Seamus.

_ S'amuser ???, s'étonna Draco, Tu sais, on ne fait qu'y dormir...

_ Ouais, mais même...

_ Harry, tu leur a quand même pas donné le mot de passe ???

_ Appelle moi con...

_ Ouf, j'ai eu peur.

Je lui souris, il s'empressa de détourner son visage.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, à cette réunion, à une heure, là ???, demanda Neville.

_ Je suppose qu'elle va nous décrire la pièce plus précisément. On a pas eu énormément d'infos, la dernière fois... répliquais-je

_ C'est clair !!! Et puis on verra bien, on a tout le temps... dit Blaise.

La discussion continua à bon train sur le théâtre en particulier. A midi, tous se levèrent et partirent pour la grande salle. Après avoir, comme toujours, très bien mangé, Ricks prit la parole :

_ Je suppose que vous avez tous remarqué les listes des figurants sélectionnés sur vos tableaux d'affichages respectifs. Vous y trouverez également une liste de répétition destinées aux acteurs et aux figurants. Les acteurs auront une réunion par semaine, le samedi après midi, à treize heure. Et n'oubliez pas non plus celle d'aujourd'hui, à une heure également. En revanche, celle-ci sera uniquement pour les acteurs et les figurants spéciaux. La mort sera jouée par Luna Lovegood. [ Je crois bien avoir oublié de citer ce rôle dans le dernier chapitre] Voila, à tout à l'heure !!!

Une fois de plus tous sortirent, mais contrairement à la dernière fois les préfets organisèrent une sortie digne de ce nom. Enfin, tout les acteurs et les figurants spéciaux se retrouvèrent devant la salle sur demande. Ricks les fit entrer. Cette fois, la salle était chaleureuse, accueillante. Une multitude de fauteuils, coussins, poufs, et toutes les choses sur lesquelles on peut s'asseoir étaient au sol. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Dean choisirent un pouf à billes, Draco un fauteuil gonflable, et Seamus et Blaise un coussin tout ce qu'il y a de plus confortable. Ricks prit une nouvelle fois la parole :

_ Bien, je vois qu'il ne manque personne. Alors, aujourd'hui je vais vous donner une masse considérable de paperasse en tout genre. Dans ces enveloppes se trouvent le tableau d'apparition, le parchemin des musiques, le plan lumineux, votre texte et une autorisation à faire signer obligatoirement par vos responsables.

Harry ouvrit son enveloppe et découvrit tout ce dont Ricks venait de parler.

_ Professeur, je risque d'avoir un petit problème au niveau de cette autorisation.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, Dumbledore m'a parlé de ton problème. Tu n'auras qu'à la remplir toi-même. Au fait, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir me tutoyer, et je ferais de même, en raison d'une certaine cohésion qui devra régner entre nous, c'est clair ???

Harry regarda autour de lui. Personne dans cette salle n'était son ennemi. Du moins plus maintenant. Il sourit.

_ Commençons par observer le tableau d'apparition. Il indique toutes les scènes dans lesquelles vous apparaissez. Si vous regardez en haut, il y a tout les actes et les scène correspondantes. Dans chaque case, si vous trouvez une croix, alors vous parlerez, si vous trouvez un "f" alors vous ne ferez "que" de la figuration. Ne négligez ni la figuration, ni les figurants. Par égard à cette cohésion, vous devez considérer, et d'ailleurs ils le sont, les figurants comme vos égaux. Il n'y a pas de hiérarchie. Je vous laisse prendre connaissance de vos scènes.

Harry observa le tableau. Au niveau de sa ligne se trouvait quasiment à chaque case un "f" ou une croix.

_ Eh, Harry, ça va, tranquille, tu joue quasiement partout.

_ Tait toi, Draco. Neville, il y a une scène où tu joues seul...

_ je suis seul quasiment à toutes les scènes, Harry...

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai.

_ Bien, reprit Ricks. Scène I,1 [Acte en chiffre romain, scène en chiffre, c'est une convention. Lisez "scène 1,1" ] . Le rideau s'ouvrira à un certain moment de la musique. Lear est seul, un peu en hauteur, en armure et tenant son épée. A 1 min 21 de la musique apparait G11 cour et G41 jardin, puis...

_ Pardon, dit Blaise, c'est quoi ces histoires de cour et de jardin ???

_ Oui, dit Neville, et G11, là...

Hermione prit la parole, répétant ce que je savais déjà et ce qu'elle avait lu dans un manuel.

_ Cour signifie le côté gauche de la scène quand on est face au public, et jardin est logiquement le côté droit. Par contre, les G, à part une force, je ne vois pas...

_ Oui, je ne vous ai pas parlé des groupes de figurant. G1, se sont les chevaliers francs, G2, les nobles d'Austrasie, G3 l'armée de Bourgogne et G4 les barbares. De plus, chaque groupe est divisé en sous groupe, donnant G11, 12, 13, 14, 21, 22, 23, 24, et ainsi de suite... Donc, à la scène I,1, ces groupes apparaissent, et commencent à se battre à l'épée. Lear, sera placé juste devant un tulle, qui, grace à une technologie moldue, pourra être rendu transparent. Il donnera ses coups d'épée aveuglement et au hasard, le regard portant toujours vers le public. Ce sera aux figurants de venir chercher les coups. Cette scène est de la figuration pure. Un premier combat sera visible devant Lear, mais également un autre derrière le tulle opaque. Ensuite, le tulle sera rendu transparent et les spectateur découvriront le combat faisant rage de partout. Puis, à la fin de lu musique, tout le monde repart petit à petit. voila pour la première scène, sensée mettre dans le bain. Je vous laisserais apprécier le tableau après la réunion. Passons au parchemin musical. Ce parchemin contient toutes les musiques du spectacles. Touchez le avec votre baguette, il marchera tel un IPod.

_ Un quoi ??? demanda l'assemblée.

_ C'est de la technologie moldue, affirma Ricks.

_ Professeur, êtes vous moldue ???, demanda Hermione.

_ Je t'ai demandé de me tutoyer. Oui je le suis.

_ Pourquoi avoir choisi un professeur moldu ???, questionna Dean.

_ Parce que la meilleure adaptation du Roi Lear faite par des sorciers raconte l'histoire d'une planche à pain nécessitant de la poudre magique pour survivre. Donc, c'est moi qui me suis occupée de l'adaptation et de la mise en scène. Donc, je suppose que vous savez tout de même comment marche ce parchemin.

La salle répondit par l'affirmative.

_ Bien, alors le plan lumineux, c'est simplement un truc technique. Je vous l'ai mis, mais il n'a pas une importance capitale. Si vous ne le comprenez pas, ce n'est pas un problème. Et enfin votre texte. Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse partir.

La salle se vida en quelques secondes. Harry, en un coup de baguette magique, remplit son autorisation et alla la porter à Ricks.

_ Merci, Harry. Tout va bien, tu n'as pas trop de texte ???

_Oh non, pendant que vous... que tu parlais, j'ai appris le texte de la dernière scène.

_ Ah, d'accord. Essaye de m'écouter, la prochaine fois...

Harry partit en souriant. Le texte de la dernière scène se résumait à Cordélia, Cordélia, Cordélia, Cordélia, Cordélia. Il était le seul à parler. La scène devait durer huit minutes, et il devait en utiliser deux pour dire ça. [tout ce qu'il y a de plus authentique ^^]

Il rejoignit le club des cinq-qui-n'-était-plus-que-quatre-vu-que-Harry-manquait-à-l'-appel-et-que-pour-tout-le-monde-sauf-Jean-Claude-Van-Damme-cinq-moins-un-égal-quatre. [hum... excusez moi... ^^]

_ Ca va juste être énorme, non ???, demandais-je.

_ Ouais. On était en train d'écouter la musique, répondit Ron.

_ Génial, c'est parfait !!!

_ Oui.

La journée passa tranquillement. Harry pensait beaucoup trop à Draco, ce qui lui valut vingt points en moins face à Rogue pour tentative de meurtre, après lui avoir foncé dessus au détour d'un couloir. Puis, après le diner, lui et Draco se retrouvèrent dans leur partie du chateau réservée. Harry se mit à ses devoirs, bientôt suivit par Draco.

_ Harry, ça va ???

_ Oui, pourquoi ???

_ Je sais pas, t'as une salle tête... Tu as l'air de pas aller bien.

_ Nan, t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien, c'est juste que... bah, j'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

_ Ah, pour ça moi aussi... Tu peux m'en dire plus ???

_ Non. Pas pour le moment. Je suis désolé, tu sais, je te cache trop de chose, mais je te promet qu'un jour tu en sauras bien plus sur moi que quiconque.

_ Ah ??? Quand ??? Et pourquoi ???

_ Quand, je dirais cette année, et pourquoi, parce que tu es la personne en qui j'ai entièrement confiance.

_ Plus que Ron ???

_ C'est incomparable.

Draco se réjouit. Alors comme ça, Harry ressentait pareil que lorsque lui avait du le comparer à Blaise...

_ Tu peux peut-être me dire pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas faire signer ton autorisation par les moldus qui s'occupent de toi ???

_ Tout le monde sait que des moldus "s'occupent" de moi, mais personne ne sait comment. Jusqu'à mes onze ans, ils m'ont fait dormir dans le placard sous l'escalier, et ça continua jusqu'à l'arrivée de la lettre de Poudlard indiquant "Mr Harry Potter, dans le placard sous l'escalier, 4, Privet Drive, etc..." alors ils m'ont changé de "chambre". Ils ne m'ont jamais traités comme un fils, plutôt comme une ordure dont n'importe qui devrait se débarrasser. Il l'aurait bien fait, mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Dumbledore leur envoyait des beuglantes... Ils me prenaient pour un elfe de maison. Et leur fils, Dudley, mon cousin, est un enfoiré né. Son dernier éclat d'intelligence remonte au jour où je les ais vus pour la dernière fois...

Draco avait écouté tout cela, à la limite de l'indignation totale.

_ Ça fait partis des nombreuses merdes de ma vie. Ils me l'ont pourrie pendant dix-sept ans. Alors, je ne peux pas espérer qu'ils signent une quelconque autorisation pour moi, étant donné qu'il se refusent à me donner tout privilège... De plus, j'ai rompu tout contact avec eux, je ne leur doit plus rien...

_ Je... Je savais pas...

_ Oh, personne ne sait... Et je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde le sache. Marre d'être le centre du monde.

_ Peut-être que j'étais jaloux de toi, plus jeune... C'est surement pour ça que je t'en voulais. Comprends moi, j'étais arrogant, et tu était le centre du monde, ça mettrait les boules à n'importe qui...

Je rigolai.

_ Ouais, c'est vrai... Alors que logiquement on aurait dû être complémentaires, ont s'est entre-embêtés pendant dix-sept ans... Que de temps perdu...

_ Bon, je vais aller me coucher, moi. Bonne nuit, Harry.

_ Toi aussi.

Je réfléchis très vite. Je le voulais à mes côtés cette nuit, encore... Ça avait été tellement agréable. Mais lui, il risquerait de le prendre mal, et je ne voudrais surtout pas déjà qu'il se sente mal à l'aise, et en plus que je nous mette à mal. Pourtant, je sens que je vais encore faire des cauchemars, cette nuit... Tant pis. Je préfère cauchemarder à me mettre en mal avec lui...

* * *

_ Bon, je vais aller me coucher, moi. Bonne nuit, Harry.

Je me levais en pensant à ce matin. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui cette nuit là également... Je ne l'aime pas... JE NE L'AIME PAS... Je devais me hurler dessus dans ma tête pour tenter de mettre mes idées au clair. Toute cette journée, ça a été un bordel sans nom...  
C'est surement possible d'avoir quelqu'un qui n'est pas un ami, mais pas un amoureux non plus...  
Mais j'avais diablement envie de passer cette nuit avec lui. Je voulais sentir de nouveau son corps contre le mien, sentir de nouveau tout ce que j'avais ressenti ce matin, quand il me serrait dans ses bras, sentir... Que je l'aime... MAIS JE NE L'AIME PAS !!! J'avais envie de pleurer. Je partis dans le couloir, puis gagna ma chambre. Harry ne m'avait pas retenu. Il l'aurait fait, je lui aurais dis oui sans hésiter, mais là... Je suppose que lui aussi me considère comme un ami, rien de plus... J'en eu les larmes aux yeux, de penser à des choses comme ça. Seul, dans la froideur du vert de ma pièce, je me déshabillai, me glissai sous les couvertures, et m'endormis.

S'il cauchmarde cette nuit, je m'en voudrais à mort !!!

* * *

Voila, c'est tout !!! Excusez mes lamentables tentatives d'humour ^^. Je remercie toutes mes reviewveuses, bien que je trouve que cette histoire manque d'homme ^^. Je passe peut-être un peu vite sur les court, mais ce n'est pas le but de cette fiction.

Vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ??? et de moi ??? de ma manière d'écrire ??? de mes conneries ??? de ma tartiflette de midi ??? (Pff, laissez tombez ^^) Voila, je vais mettre plein de smileys parce que je suis content, mais que ça vous ne le savez pas !!! ^^

Laissez une ptite review !!! ^^

^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^ (---cyclope ^^) ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^


	6. Déclaration

**Titre** : Le Roi Lear

**Paring** : HP/DM… What else ???

**Moment** : Je dirais 7ème année… L'autre abruti méchant est mort, Rogue pas, Lupin et Sirius non plus… Sirius n'aura sûrement aucun rôle mais je l'aime bien. Ça a été un choc pour moi de savoir qu'il mourait dans le cinq, alors comme je peux reprendre un peu le dessus sur une certaine J. Caroline, j'en profite ^^.

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement je ne peux pas reprendre complètement le dessus… alors les persos les lieux et tout ce que je n'ai pas inventés c'est à J.. La pièce "Le Roi Lear" appartient à William Shakespeare, ou du moins ceux qui l'exploitent, et la version revisitée que je vais vous présenter est à La Compagnie du Graal (Thonon-les-Bains). Soit dit en passant, représentation les 30 et 31 Mai ainsi que le 1er Juin (je jouerais ^^) et à Paris le week-end d'après.

**Rating** : M. Bon, toute façon, à moins que vous soyez totalement abrutis, ce dont je ne doute pas, homophobes, vous n'avez pas du être assez stupide pour rentrer HP et DM dans les persos. Si oui, eh bah tu pars et sache que je te souhaite bien des malheurs (niark, niark).

**Bêta-lectrice** : Merci à Yebbeka qui me corrige mes (très peu nombreuses ^^) fautes... ^^

Les NdA sont entre [ et ] voila.

Je vais tenter de mettre un chapitre par semaine, deux grand maximum, après vous pourrez me taper.

Note de chapitre : Ahhhhh, ça y est, enfin un chapitre qui fait avancer les choses, hmmm ??? Ne me tuer pas à le fin, je n'envisage même pas une fic sans Happy-end... Le fait que ce chapitre soit là tient du miracle, étant donné les bugs de fanfiction...

**Connerie humaine... **: Pourquoi les gens qui jouent aux jeux de Nintendo ont toujours UN personnage, et même LE personnage meilleur que les autres, imbattable, alors que tous sont à peu près les mêmes... Je parle des jeux Mario, Mario Kart, Smash Bros., etc... Pour moi c'est Yoshi. Je le prends tout le temps... Mais c'est vrai, j'adore ses « célébrations » quand il remporte une course sur Mario Kart... Et puis j'adore sa voix... Si je pouvais rencontrer le génie qui le double, je me jetterai à ses pieds... ^^  
Bon, après tout cela je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !!!  
Voici le...

Chapitre 6 : Déclaration

* * *

Le temps passait... Les répétitions se succédaient une par une... Les figurants, eux, attendaient leur tour pour le Samedi de la rentrée, après Noël, date de leur première répétition...  
Harry avait appris son texte par cœur en une semaine, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer Draco...

_ Eh, mais comment tu fais ??? Tu me saoules, quand je pense qu'en un mois je ne connais pas trois scènes...

_ Ben... Je sais pas... Je l'ai appris c'est tout...

_ Mouais...

A côté de ça, le reste de la troupe sut finalement son texte, et les répétitions constructives purent commencer...

_ Bon, scène I, 1, scène de figuration, avec prise de parole après la première bataille. Lear annonce le fait que le royaume va être divisé en trois pour chacune de ses filles, en leur demandant de prouver leur amour par une danse. Régane pour Cho, et Gonéril pour Hermione. Donc vous allez devoir m'exécuter une petite danse avant votre texte. Bien. Après, au tour de Cordélia, celle-ci refuse catégoriquement, provoquant la stupeur puis la colère de Lear. Il la renie, et Kent s'interpose face au roi pour tenter de lui ouvrir les yeux. Il s'attire lui-même les foudres de Lear, et se fait bannir également. Puis le roi annonce qu'il viendra habiter tour à tour dans l'une des deux parties du royaume, appartenant à ses filles. Mais elles vont le rejeter puis se jalouser, entrainant le pays dans la guerre et le chaos. Ensuite, on découvre Arménius, bâtard de son père, le comte d'Artois. Arménius, lui, est déjà un peu débile sur les bords, et totalement fou au centre. Il organise donc un complot contre son père et son demi-frère, François, joué par Ron. Neville, tu me fais ton monologue, s'il te plait ???  
_ Euhhh, dit-il, peu sûr de lui.  
_ Neville, écoute-moi, reprit Ricks, tu es un enfoiré, un salaud. Pense à une personne que tu détestes, et parle.  
_ Bon...  
_Allez, vas-y !!! Lance-toi !!!

Neville prit une posture correspondant à son texte et déclama, avec force et vigueur :

_ _Bâtard ??? Pourquoi ??? Ignoble !!! Pourquoi ???_

_ Non, Neville, arrête... Il faut que la hargne, la haine pure envers ton père ressorte à chacun de tes mots... Reprends...

Neville prit une nouvelle fois son souffle, et recommença. A la fin de son monologue, Ricks le félicita :

_ Voilà, c'est excellent, ça. C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut !!! Avec les petits rires sadiques entre les phrases, c'est parfait... On continue...

Et la répétition se poursuivit, arrivant à une scène où Neville était censé se retrouver seul auprès de filles figurantes, profitant de sa situation.

_ Bon, on n'a pas encore les figurants, donc Cho, Ginny et Hermione, faites-moi les figurantes. La musique ici est douce, donc pas de gestes brusques... Neville, tu as des filles pour toi tout seul, tu profites...

Neville commença la scène, osant à peine toucher les figurantes, ce qui faisait que sa prestation ne collait pas du tout avec son texte. Ricks le coupa, excédée...

_ Mais contact, là, contact, Neville !!! [Authentique ^^]

Il prit doucement la main de Ginny qui lui sourit, encourageante...

Enfin, on arriva au moment qu'attendait le plus Harry.

_ Bon, qui n'a pas joué ??? Harry ??? Alors toi et Draco, vous allez me faire le dialogue du début de la pièce entre Kent et Lear, au moment où Kent l'interrompt dans sa colère. Allez-y...

Draco commença.

__ Mon Roi !!!_

__ SILENCE, KENT !!! Ne viens pas entre le dragon et sa colère !!! Va-t__-__en, Cordélia, fuis mon regard !!! Et qu'au tombeau ma paix soit aussi totale que ce __dessèchement __d'un cœur paternel !!! _[Je ne peux ici, pour des raisons de copyright, mettre tout le dialogue... Et puis, ce n'est pas ce que vous attendez... ^^]

__ Majestueux Lear, mon roi que j'ai toujours honoré comme tel, invoqué comme un saint patron dans mes prières !!!_

__ L'arc est bandé, la flèche part, évite le trait !!!_

Et le dialogue continua, révélant un jeu et une complicité extrême entre les deux acteurs. Harry jouait à la perfection, Draco n'en était pas loin... Une fois la scène terminée, le silence retomba comme un intrus dans la salle résonnante. Ricks semblait à deux doigts de l'apoplexie.

_ Ouaaah !!! Jamais je n'avais vu un jeu pareil !!! Harry, s'était vraiment faramineux !!! On ressent parfaitement la folie et la colère dans le « silence, Kent !!! ». Et Draco, c'est génial aussi !!! Vraiment, si vous parvenez tous à un tel niveau, on fait une tournée mondiale !!! Félicitation !!! Je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter là...

Tous sortirent ensemble, discutant du dernier échange.

Enfin, quelques semaines plus tard, les vacances de Noël s'annoncèrent. Le Dimanche juste avant, Harry interpella Draco dans leur chambre.

_ Draco ???

_ Oui ???

_ Tu restes ici pour les vacances ???

_ A priori non... Il n'y a pas de raison... Je passe toujours mes vacances au manoir. Et toi ??? Tu vas chez tes moldus ???

_ Tu crois ??? Je t'ai dis qu'ils ne peuvent pas m'encadrer. Ils ne supportent déjà pas de me voir pendant les vacances d'été, alors si en plus je viens leur pourrir leur Noël. Je crois que leur dernier cadeau de Noël était un cintre, ou un cure-dent...

_ Quoi ???

_ Je te l'ai dis...

_ Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là !!!

_ Comme tu vois...

_ Alors tu restes ici ??? Seul ???

_ Non, pas seul, Ron et Hermione restent aussi... Mais j'aurais bien voulu que tu sois là également...

Leur relation était restée au point mort depuis cette fameuse nuit...

_ Ben... Si ça te dit, tu as qu'à venir au manoir aussi... Pour passer les vacances...

Je me réjouis instantanément. OUI !!! Enfin il me l'avait proposé !!! Mais je ne pouvais pas accepter comme ça...

_ Bah ouais, bien sûr, mais il faut juste que je vois avec Ron et Hermione si ça les dérange ou pas...

_ Ok... Ça me ferait très plaisir !!!

_ A moi aussi.

_ On va déjeuner ??? Ça ne sera bientôt plus l'heure...

_ Allez...

Je devais être l'un des hommes les plus heureux du monde. Je sais, j'ai sûrement déjà dit ça, mais bon... Ron et Hermione me comprendront, ils ne me diront certainement rien...

Une fois arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ils se séparèrent, chacun alla s'asseoir à sa table.

_ Salut Harry !!! dit Hermione.

_ Salut !!!, dit Ron.

_ Salut vous deux !!! Vous allez bien ???

_ Oui, répondit Hermione. Et toi ??? Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la tristesse...

_ Oui, justement, il faut que je vous parle. Draco m'a proposé d'aller passer les vacances chez lui, au manoir...

_ C'est vrai ??? C'est génial !!!

_ Oui, oui je crois, mais vous, ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous laisse ???

Tandis qu'il disait cela, des centaines de chouettes entrèrent dans la salle. L'une d'elles se dirigea de manière très officielle vers Draco. Et lui tenditune lettre. Harry regardait tout cela du coin de l'œil.

_ Nan, pas du tout, au contraire, répondit Ron, profite de ça...

_ Tiens, dis-je, Draco a reçu une lettre du ministère.

_ Comment tu le sais ???

_ Parce que je l'ai vu, crétin !!! [J'aime beaucoup mettre des petits passages inutiles... ^^]

_ Mais non, comment tu le sais qu'elle vient du ministère...

_ Ahhh, j'avais pas compris. A cause du hibou. Ça se voyait qu'il venait du ministère.

Harry observait toujours Draco. Il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Cette lettre l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Il redevint aussi faible que le jour de leur engueulade, et paraissait sur le point d'éclater ensanglots.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a ??? Demanda Ron.

_ Je ne sais pas, dis-je, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Je vais aller le voir.

A présent, Blaise tentait de l'entrainer hors de la salle. Draco se laissait tirer, totalement perdu. Harry rejoignit Blaise et demanda, un peu affolé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ???

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Blaise, il est comme ça depuis qu'il a reçu cette lettre. Je ne l'ai pas lue, il ne veut pas la lâcher.

_ Euh, écoute, je vais t'aider à l'emmener dans notre chambre.

_ Ce ne serait pas mieux qu'il aille à l'infirmerie ???

_ Non, j'aimerais bien lui parler, d'abord.

_ Bon, d'accord.

Ils s'entraidèrent à le guider jusque dans leur petit salon, où Harry se retrouva seul avec lui.

_ Draco ???

_ ...

_ Tu m'écoutes ???

_ ...

_ Eh, Draco !!! Écoute-moi s'il te plait !!!

Il le secoua un peu. Draco s'agita, mais ne dit rien. Il s'était muré dans un mutisme constant.

_ Tu m'écoutes ???

Il hocha la tête.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ??? C'est cette lettre qui t'as mis comme ça ??? Tu veux bien me laisser la lire ???

Draco hésita un moment, puis lui tendit la lettre.

« Ministère de la Magie,

Service des informations embêtantes à annoncer, (mdr!!)

Dans le sous-sol inconnu et caché,

Londres.

Monsieur Malefoy,

Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer le décès de vos parents retrouvés morts dans leur manoir, dans le cadre de la mission de Mr Fallf, agréé par le ministère de la Magie, venu saisir la maison placée sous la dénomination de « Manoir Malefoy ». Les premiers et seuls tests post-mortem prouveraient une mort criminelle, sûrement orchestrée par les anciens mangemorts encore en libertés ou acquittés suite à leur procès, désireux de vengeance.

Étant donné le passé criminel de vos parents, ainsi que le désintéressement total de notre part envers leur dossier, aucune enquête ne sera menée. De plus, nous devons vous informer également de la réussite de la mission de Mr Fallf, agréé par le ministère de la Magie, qui, sans rencontrer de résistance,a saisi son objectif et tous les biens qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

Vous êtes majeur, et donc êtes à partir d'aujourd'hui totalement émancipé.

Très bonne journée à vous.

Ministère de la Magie. »

...

...

...

Harry était sidéré. Il ne pouvait plus rien dire, et comprenait donc toute la situation de Draco.

Il était partit à l'école comme lui, la fleur au ventre, avec l'espoir d'une bonne année. Il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il ne reverrait pas ses parents ni son manoir. Aucune aide ne lui était donnée, ni même proposée. Juste avant les vacances, alors qu'il devait les passer avec un de ses meilleurs amis, il apprenait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais y retourner, et qu'il était orphelin. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire.

_ Draco...

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Harry le prit une fois de plus dans ses bras, se voulant le plus réconfortant et sécurisant. Draco éclata en sanglots. Il s'accrochait désespérément à Harry. Lui ne savait pas quoi dire. Jamais il ne s'était trouvé dans cette situation. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment. Draco sembla se calmer, il ravala ses larmes. Il avait retrouvé la parole.

_ Merci, Harry. Merci sincèrement.

_ Je... Ça va ???

_ Oui... Oui, mieux... Merci.

On frappa à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir. Ron, Hermione et Blaise entrèrent, et s'assirent sur les fauteuils. Harry leur expliqua tout.

Ils en restèrent eux aussi sans voix.

_ Mais c'est horrible !!!, s'exclama Hermione. Comment de telles choses sont encore possible chez nous ??? En plus, ils disent clairement qu'ils en ont rien à foutre de ce qu'il peut t'arriver !!!

_ ...

Puis Ron, Hermione et Harry laissèrent Blaise et Draco seuls, car ils avaient promis d'aller voir Hagrid qui partait en vacances. Draco les raccompagna à la porte.

_ Harry ??? Tu viens ??? demanda Hermione.

_ J'arrive, partez, je vous rattrape. Draco ???, demanda Harry, une fois seul, Tu es sûr que ça va ???

_ Oui... Oui, merci... Je suis juste désolé pour toi, je me réjouissais de passer ces vacances au manoir avec toi

_ Nan, laisse tomber. Ce n'est pas à toi d'être désolé. Et on sera toujours seuls le soir...

Harry planta ses yeux dans ceux de Draco, remplis de larmes depuis le petit déjeuner. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant. Puis le serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Enfin, ils se séparèrent, et Harry partit en courant rejoindre ses amis. Draco le regarda s'éloigner, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Il se retourna face à Blaise qui, lui, lui souriait plutôt malicieusement.

_ Eh, Draco, viens t'asseoir. Raconte-moi un peu...

_ Raconter ??? Il n'y a rien à raconter...

_ C'est ça, ouais... Tu sors avec Harry ???

_ HEIN ??? Nan, pas du tout, répondit-il, bien trop vite.

_ Et ce que je viens de voir, c'est ???

_ Bah... Je sais pas vraiment... Je ne l'aime pas, c'est sûr, mais j'aime bien le sentir près de moi, le voir heureux, le voir sourire, le voir me réconforter comme tout à l'heure... Ça me fait chaud au cœur... Ce n'est pas de l'amitié... Mais... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a au dessus de l'amitié, mais en dessous de l'amour...

_ Rien. Rien, Draco. Je comprends que tu aies peur de tes sentiments, mais l'amour est ce qu'il est. Et si ça, ça n'en est pas, alors c'est quoi ???

_ Je ne sais pas... Mais je me fais une idée bien précise de l'amour, et je ne retrouve pas en lui les sentiments de l'amour.

_ Tu as déjà été réellement amoureux ???

_ Euhhh... Non... Pas réellement...

_ Alors comment tu sais ce que sont les sentiments de l'amour ???

_ Arrête de me faire chier, Blaise. Je sais ce qu'est l'amour, et ça, ce n'en est pas, c'est tout. Mais j'aime beaucoup Harry quand même.

* * *

Le soir était venu. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre, étant donné que Blaise ne pouvait pas annuler son Noël en famille. Ainsi, ils mangèrent tous côte à côte, le château étant considérablement vide. Puis, après un bon repas, Harry et Draco partirent ensemble dans leur chambre.

_ Draco ??? Tu... Tu veux dormir avec moi ???

_ Non. Non, sincèrement, Harry, je crois que ça ira. Bonne nuit.

_ Bon... si tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas à me réveiller...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas...

Harry partit se coucher, déçu d'avoir été repoussé.

* * *

_Harry était perdu... Dans un endroit indescriptible... Comme sur une sphère, dans une pièce où les murs étaient d'un gris pénétrant... C'était effrayant... Harry se sentait oppressé, il avait du mal à respirer... Mais __à__ses __côtés __se trouvait Draco... Et le fait de le voir sourire, de le voir en bonne santé et rassurant délivra quelque peu Harry... Il essaya de s'approcher de lui, de l'accrocher, mais c'était impossible. Juste impossible. Draco le regarda de manière sadique, avec un rictus aux lèvres. Harry commençait à prendre peur, ce Draco, il ne le connaissait que trop. Il sortit un long couteau à cran d'arrêt de derrière son dos, et le planta dans le cœur d'Harry, qui se brisa. Mais Harry ne mourait pas. Il souffrait, mais ne mourait pas. Cette douleur était inhumaine, insupportable, et Harry aurait tout fait pour qu'elle s'arrête, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Et tout d'un coup, Draco redevint celui que connaissait et aimait Harry. Il s'approcha de lui, sembla comprendre sa douleur. Il lui retira le couteau planté dans son cœur et l'embrassa. Mais Harry ne ressentit rien de __ce __baiser, car il voyait au loin une silhouette cadavérique qui avançait vers eux. Harry ne la reconnut que trop. Voldemort... Mais que venait-il faire là, maintenant ??? Il s'approcha d'eux, ne s'occupa pas de Harry, mais uniquement de Draco._

__ Tu m'as trahi !!! Tu as osé me trahir !!! Moi, l'invincible, le surpuissant mage noir !!! Aujourd'hui, je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups, je vais me venger des deux personnes que je hais le plus._

_Il sortit sa baguette. Harry était toujours aussi impuissant. Il essayait de se déplacer mais en était incapable. Draco était tétanisé. Voldemort hurla des paroles __devenues __incompréhensible, il ne voyait plus rien, n'__entendait __plus rien, il ne ressentait que de la terreur face à ce qui allait se passer. Un éclair vert jailli de la baguette de Voldemort, percutant Draco de plein fouet. Il s'effondra. Voldemort rigola. Et Harry hurla à s'en casser la voix._

* * *

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Jamais il n'avait entendu de hurlement aussi funeste, aussi déchirant que celui-ci. Et il savait exactement d'où il provenait. Il se précipita dans la chambre de Harry, en défonça la porte pour trouver un Harry assis sur son lit, tétanisé, et totalement incapable de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Il était transpirant d'une sueur froide, et tremblait énormément.

_ Harry ???

_ Draco.

_ Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as encore fais un cauchemar.

_ C'est quelle heure ???

_ Tu ne dois pas aller très bien, en fait. On s'en fout de l'heure. Enfin, si tu tiens à le savoir, il est deux heures du mat' exactement.

_ C'était pas un cauchemar. Non, même un cauchemar c'est pas aussi horrible. Ça, il n'y a pas de mot pour le désigner.

_ ...

_ Draco ??? Je... Viens... Je veux te dire quelque chose.

Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Après ce qu'il vient de nous arriver à tous les deux, je ne veux plus perdre de temps, tu es bien trop cher à mes yeux. Draco... Je... Je t'aime...

* * *

Mon cœur battait cent fois plus que la normale. A peine remit de son cauchemar, il devait encaisser un stress monstre.

_ Quoiiiiii ???

_ Je t'aime. Je viens de rêver que tu te faisais tuer, et je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es trop important pour moi.

_ Je... Non... Non, Harry, c'est pas possible...

Quelque chose allait mal. Mon cœur n'était pas près de se reposer.

_ Draco...

D'un coup de baguette magique, il s'habilla, et sortit de la pièce en courant et en défonçant toutes les portes. Il partit finnalement dans les couloirs.

J'étais sidéré.

Non, non, ce n'est pas du tout le bon mot.

Je désespérais. Et mon cœur se brisa. Une fois de plus. J'étais incapable de réfléchir. Toutes les horreurs de ma vie réapparaissaient, et je pouvais en ajouter une... Je venais de perdre la personne la plus chère à mes yeux.

Lentement, je ne calculais même plus mes gestes, je me levai, m'habillai et partis dans les cuisines.

* * *

NON !!! Ce n'était pas possible !!! Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ??? Je n'aurais jamais du partir comme ça...

Je me baladais quelque part dans l'aile centrale du bâtiment. Et une fantastique bataille avait lieu aussi bien dans mon cœur que dans mon cerveau. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Je m'assis près d'une fenêtre dans le couloir de je ne sais plus quel étage. Harry m'aimait. Mais j'aurais dû m'en douter. Et moi, j'étais un véritable abruti. Un, pour avoir eu peur à ce point là de mes sentiments, et deux parce que Harry doit être en train de se morfondre dans sa chambre.

...

...

POURQUOI ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte de ça ??? Je l'aime aussi. C'est évident. Et il faut que j'aille le retrouver.

...

...

Ah non, c'est lui qui me retrouve...

_ Draco...

Il avait un couteau de cuisine à la main. Et je crois que je commençais réellement à avoir très peur.

_ Harry ??? Tu fais quoi avec ce couteau ??? Sincèrement, tu me fais peur !!!

_ Ha !!! Je te fais peur ??? JE te fais peur ???

_ Oui. Écoute, Harry, je peux te parler ???

_ NON !!! Non, Draco !!! Je t'ai assez écouté, dit Harry en brandissant son couteau.

_ ARRÊTE !!! Garde ça loin de moi !!!

_ TU VOIS !!! Tu ne penses qu'à toi !!! Les autres peuvent bien crever...

Il retourna son arme contre lui et se la planta dans le cœur.

* * *

...

...

...

...

Comme dirait certain ^^

Oui, c'est sombre comme chapitre... Mais il en faut bien un...

Bon, surtout pas d'inquiétude, le septième chapitre remettra tout en place. Et je n'imagine pas de fic sans Happy End...

Après tout Draco aime Harry... C'est déjà ça... Bien que si Harry soit vivant, ce serait mieux, mais bon...

MOUAHAHAHAHA, je vous fais peur !!!

A bientôt, et merci aux reviewer fidèles !!! Et laissez en une, ça fait toujours plaisirs (je me répète... ^^)

Bye,  
Vince.


	7. Ame en perdition

**Titre**: Le Roi Lear

**Paring**: HP/DM… What else ???

**Moment**: Je dirais 7ème année… L'autre abruti méchant est mort, Rogue pas, Lupin et Sirius non plus… Sirius n'aura sûrement aucun rôle mais je l'aime bien. Ça a été un choc pour moi de savoir qu'il mourait dans le cinq, alors comme je peux reprendre un peu le dessus sur une certaine J. Caroline, j'en profite ^^.

**Disclaimer**: Malheureusement je ne peux pas reprendre complètement le dessus… alors les persos les lieux et tout ce que je n'ai pas inventés c'est à J.. La pièce "Le Roi Lear" appartient à William Shakespeare, ou du moins ceux qui l'exploitent, et la version revisitée que je vais vous présenter est à La Compagnie du Graal (Thonon-les-Bains). Soit dit en passant, représentation les 30 et 31 Mai ainsi que le 1er Juin (je jouerais ^^) et à Paris le week-end d'après.

**Rating**: M. Bon, toute façon, à moins que vous soyez totalement abrutis, ce dont je ne doute pas, homophobes, vous n'avez pas du être assez stupide pour rentrer HP et DM dans les persos. Si oui, eh bah tu pars et sache que je te souhaite bien des malheurs (niark, niark).

**Bêta-lectrice**: Merci à Yebbeka qui me corrige mes (très peu nombreuses ^^) fautes... ^^

Les NdA et celles de Yebbeka sont entre [ et ], voilà.

Je vais tenter de mettre un chapitre par semaine, deux grand maximum, après vous pourrez me taper.

**Note de chapitre**: Bon, voila un chapitre qui va rétablir le court des choses, n'est ce pas ??? Dites moi, pour un lemon, vous préferez le POV de Harry ou Draco ??? Un petit sondage... Qui m'influencera... ^^

**Connerie humaine...**: Mes chapitres font 5 000 mots à peu près. Et vous, ça va ???

Voici le...

Chapitre 7 : âme en perdition :

* * *

Je hurlai. De tout. De terreur, de peur, d'horreur, de douleur, et autres synonymes en tout genre... Lui s'effondra au sol, sur le dos. Je me précipitai vers lui, et le pris dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas comment faire... Son sang imprégnait son tee-shirt, et je ne pouvais toucher au couteau, au risque de lui faire extrêmement mal. Je ne pouvais pas non plus le déplacer, c'est une chose à ne jamais faire, ni aller chercher Mme Pomfresh, je ne pouvais le laisser seul. Je savais qu'il n'était pas mort, du moins pas encore, car il se tortillait dans mes bras et son coeur battait, mais je n'ai fait aucune étude de médicomage. Et lui était devenu plus blanc que moi. J'étais dans la merde. Et jusqu'au cou.  
Mais je savais que je pouvais faire quelque chose. Je fermai les yeux, m'en remettant au ciel pour sauver Harry. Ma magie commença à filtrer hors de mon corps sous la forme d'une espèce de brume bleue foncée, droit dans celui de Harry. Soudain, ne sachant pas pourquoi, je sus que je devais lui arracher ce couteau. J'empoignai le manche, il tressaillit. Je tirai d'un seul coup. Harry poussa un cri bref, et perdit connaissance. Son sang perlait du couteau. Je le fixai, très... intensément... Et l'arme explosa. La plaie de Harry se refermait rapidement. Il reprit des couleurs. Ma magie continuait d'entrer en lui. Je le poussai sur le côté du couloir, nettoyai le sang, et courus droit dans l'infirmerie.

Mme Pomfresh s'occupait d'une victime de Yeat. ("Elle dort jamais, cette fille ???") Draco lui expliqua la situation. Ils se rendirent, toujours en faisant un petit footing, auprès de Harry, qui semblait stupéfixié. Il avait repris de la couleur. Grâce à un sortilège, elle déplaça Harry sans risque jusque dans l'infirmerie.

_ Eh bien voilà, Mr Malefoy, votre ami est entre de bonne main. Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher.

_ Je... Excusez-moi, mais je ne pourrais pas dormir. Pas en ne pouvant veiller sur lui...

_ Et bien... Je comprends votre situation, mais Mr Potter a besoin de soins. Quant à vous, vous devriez aller dormir.

_ Je ne pourrais pas...

Mme Pomfresh soupira.

_ Bon, eh bien je vais mettre Mr Potter dans l'annexe à côté, et vous n'aurez qu'à dormir avec lui.

Je souris.

_ Merci beaucoup.

Elle déplaça Harry, le glissa dans le lit de l'annexe, et lui fit boire une potion. Il revint à lui, ouvrit les yeux, et s'endormit presque instantanément. J'étais un peu rassuré, mais une masse de questions me tournait dans la tête. Je me mis en boxer et le rejoignis. Lui était toujours habillé de ses vêtements tachés par son propre sang. Je lui enlevai son tee-shirt déchiré, et découvris un bandage qui lui encerclait le torse. Je ne savais pas quand ni comment Mme Pomfresh le lui avait mis, mais il l'avait. Je lui déboutonnai son pantalon et le lui enleva. Ce geste aurait pu m'exciter, ou l'exciter, mais le moment était mal choisi pour penser à ces choses là. Je finis de le déshabiller en le débarrassant de ses chaussettes, puis glissai dans le lit et me lova tout contre lui. De nouveau, ma magie commença à filtrer dans son corps, mais cette fois il me le rendit. Une sorte d'échange de magie avait lieu sous mes yeux. Ce ne pouvait pas être une chose commune, car les professeurs nous ont toujours répété que la magie est une énergie très personnelle, qui varie entre tous les êtres humains. Mais là, la brume dorée qui s'échappait de Harry rentrait en moi. Et ce n'était pas désagréable. Je sentis tout un tas de fourmillements au niveau de l'endroit où elle entrait en moi, mais elle m'apaisait. Puis il y eut une espèce d'éclair blanc, et tout s'arrêta.

J'étais incapable de dire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je ne savais qu'une seule chose, Harry allait bien, et rêvait de moi. Je le regardais, un immense sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Je ne savais pas comment je savais ça, mais je le savais. Quelque chose me le disait. Et je ressentais son bonheur.

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, depuis quand je ressens ce qu'il ressent ??? Et pourquoi, par Merlin, a-t-il fait ça ??? Et pourquoi il rêve de moi ??? Et moi, je l'aime, d'accord, et après ??? Il ne le sait pas. Et quand il va se réveiller et me voir avec lui, il ne va pas très bien le prendre... Et qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, avec la magie ???

Et encore, ces questions-ci ne sont que celles que je laisse me tourmenter.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, et n'ayant pas de réponse à toutes ces interrogations, je m'endormis à côté de cet imbécile de Harry.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux. Et je tombai sur deux magnifiques grandes émeraudes qui me fixaient. Je sentais tout le corps de Harry contre le mien. Mais aussi tout l'amour qu'il me portait, et surtout sa furieuse envie de m'embrasser. Il sourit. Merlin, j'adorai ce sourire. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, poussai, et le fis retomber sur le dos. J'inversai ensuite nos positions, me retrouvant au dessus de lui, je fermai les yeux et l'embrassai.

Mes lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes. Une fantastique explosion de sensation explosa [sans blagues ??? Désolé, c'est pas le moment... ^^/ndb: mais si mais si amuse-toi ^^] au niveau de mon coeur. Il ouvrit la bouche, et, ayant ressentis ses intentions avant qu'il ne les exécute, je glissai ma langue dans sa bouche. Un fantastique frisson [ndb : vive le fantastique ! Oups je vous interromps ^^ nda : Oui, mais tu as dit toi même que c'est pas grave... Aujourd'hui, nous verrons les tomates farcies : donc 5 tomates évidées... ^^] accompagné d'une bouffée de chaleur et d'un courant de 300 Volts me secoua. Sa langue caressait activement et sensuellement la mienne. Je lui passai mes bras autour de son corps, m'installai (très) confortablement au dessus de lui, l'emprisonnant sous mon corps et le serrai contre moi. Fort. Il gémit en même temps que moi et pour la même raison que moi : je m'étais consciencieusement placé exactement sur lui, se faisant rencontrer nos intimités, puis l'avais serré contre moi. Et nouveau frisson. Ce baiser durait, durait, nous ne l'interrompions que pour reprendre notre souffle. Ses mains caressaient mon dos, et les miennes étaient perdues dans ses cheveux. Les idées bouillonnaient dans ma tête, mais qu'importe !!! Seul lui existait, lui, Harry, la personne que j'avais tant fais souffrir...

Mme Pomfresh entra. Je sursautai.

Oh, la salope !!! pensai-je.

Harry rigola, comme s'il avait compris ce que je venais de me dire.

_ Mr Malefoy, Mr Potter !!! Vous avez votre propre chambre, veuillez s'il vous plaît vous abstenir ici, par respect pour les autres patients.

_ Oui, répondit Harry, excusez-nous.

Je venais seulement de me rendre compte de l'état d'excitation pure dans lequel j'étais, et dans lequel j'avais mis Harry. Étant toujours dans la même position, je m'en rendais même très bien compte. Oh, Merlin !!!

_ Bien, Mr Potter, vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, ce qui est fantastique. Jamais je n'aurais cru que vous auriez pu vous remettre en si peu de temps, et je ne sais pas par quel miracle cette chose s'est produite. Enlevez votre bandage, vous n'en avez absolument pas besoin. Et libérez-moi cette pièce, je vous ai assez vus.

Elle sortit. Je jetai un sort de silence.

_ J'hallucine, l'art d'arriver au pire moment !!!

Il sourit. Il me regardait toujours avec de grands yeux très mignons. Je m'approchai de lui, le reprit dans mes bras, et lui murmura

_ Je t'aime, Harry.

Il baissa les yeux.

_ Écoute, je sais que je te dois des explications, mais toi aussi !!! Quand je pense que tu as essayé de te suici...

_ Non. Pas de me suicider. Le jour où je veux me suicider, je t'enferme avant et je pars le plus loin possible. Ça, c'était... Un appel au secours, je dirais.

_ De toute façon, on a pas le temps, il faut qu'on parte. Mais on ferait bien de retourner dans notre chambre pour continuer cette discussion.

Il me sourit, et retira son bandage. On ne voyait plus qu'une très fine ligne blanche qui disparaîtrait bientôt. Il se leva d'un bond.

_ Tu es vraiment beau, tu le sais ???

_ ...

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais je l'avais touché. Je le savais. Je le sentais...

Après un moment de silence où il ne bougea pas, réfléchissant intensément à je ne sais quoi, il se retourna...

_ Draco ???

_ Oui ???

_ Je n'ai pas de quoi me changer...

_ Hein ??? Moi non plus !!! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ??? Tu supporteras d'être sale le temps de retourner dans notre chambre...

Il donna un coup de baguette magique, et s'habilla donc magiquement à mon grand désarroi. Je fis de même, vengeance, et nous partîmes dans notre suite...

* * *

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. Trente secondes avant son réveil, je sentais que son cerveau repartait, ses sentiments et sa conscience revenaient... Comment pouvais-je savoir ça ??? Il se réveilla, et me fixa... Je savais qu'il m'aimait. Je ressentais ce qu'il ressentait. C'est quoi ce bordel ??? Je le fixais toujours, et fus pris d'une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Et apparemment ce sort marchait à double sens, car il m'embrassa. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dura, mais ça durait... Je mettais toute ma passion, mon amour dans ce baiser... Et il me le rendait bien. Il repassa au dessus de moi. Toute la chaleur de son corps s'insinuait en moi, je le serrai dans mes bras, et lui me serra encore plus, me faisant lâcher un gémissement. En plus, cet enfoiré avait très bien calculé son coup... Et c'était la première fois que je ressentais un truc comme ça...

Finalement Pomfresh nous interrompit. Et je rigolai aux pensées de Draco... Merde, mais depuis quand je lis dans ses pensées ??? En tout cas, je n'avais plus rien, selon Pomfresh, et je pouvais repartir. Elle sortit. Draco me prit dans ses bras et me murmura :

_ Je t'aime, Harry.

Je baissai les yeux. J'espérais lui faire comprendre que je m'en voulais autant à moi qu'à lui. Il me proposa de continuer cette discussion dans notre chambre.

Une fois dans notre fameuse suite, je m'assis sur un fauteuil, dans lequel me rejoins Draco. Les explications allaient fuser...

_ Pourquoi tu as fais ça, Harry ??? Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de te parler... Et je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi... Oser te planter...

_ Je ne savais plus bien ce que je faisais. Mais je t'avais prévenu...

_ Prévenu ??? De quoi, Harry ???

Il semblait perdu...

_ Prévenu que tu avais le pouvoir de me détruire... Je ne t'avais pas dis comment...

_ Et j'étais supposé découvrir ça tout seul ???

_ Je...

_ J'ai été lâche, d'accord, j'ai eu peur de mes sentiments. Je n'ai pas voulu voir la réalité... Je me suis fait des films, et tu m'as renvoyé le vérité dans la face... alors j'ai un peu pris peur...

_ Un peu ???

_ Je t'ai fait du mal, et je me suis fait du mal. Ce qui s'est passé est ma faute, car en plus juste après être parti je me suis rendu compte de ma connerie...

_ Tu as détruis mon moral... Et si je ne t'avais pas retrouvé à mes côtés en me réveillant, et en plus en sentant que tu m'aimais, je ne m'en serais pas relevé...

_ Ah oui, encore autre chose, c'est normal que je lise dans tes pensées, que je ressente ce que tu ressens, et que je sache à propos de quoi tu rêves ???

_ Hein ??? Moi aussi ça me le fait !!! et je t'interdis de regarder mes rêves...

_ Ohhh, je n'ai pas regardé ton rêve, j'ai juste su que tu rêvais de moi. Pourquoi ??? Il cachait quelque chose, ce rêve ???

Il souriait

_ Non, absolument rien...

_ C'est ça...

_ ...

_ ...

_ Bon, tu as une explication à propos de cette... de ce lien ???

_ Euh, je sais comment il s'est produit. Je... Quand tu t'es planté ce couteau, je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras, mais j'étais totalement perdu. Ma magie a agi d'elle-même. Elle s'est mélangée à la tienne, elle m'a dit quoi faire... Je t'ai arraché ce couteau et suis parti chercher Pomfresh. Après, une fois dans le lit, la même chose s'est produite, sauf que cette fois tu me rendais la pareille en me donnant de ta magie aussi. Et voilà.

_ Tu veux dire que ça s'est produit cette nuit ??? Et que tu n'y pouvais rien ???

_ Non. Je n'y suis pour rien. Et je ne peux rien te dire d'autre à propos de ça.

_ Draco ??? S'il te plaît, ne parle pas de tout ça à Ron et Hermione. Et à Blaise non plus. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache. J'ai été horriblement con. Tu ne m'en veux pas ???

_ D'accord. Comme tu veux. Au fait, on pourrait demander à Hermione le pourquoi du comment du lien, non ???

_ Oui, on peut faire ça... Il est quelle heure ???

_ Dix et demi...

_ On est en vacances, on a tout le temps...

Et il m'aimait. Cette fois, c'était sûr. Il était à moi. Il voulait bien de moi. Mon coeur battait affreusement fort.

Je l'embrassais de nouveau. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon !!!

* * *

A onze heures, après une pure séance de bécotage, nous partîmes dans le parc retrouver Ron et Hermione. Ils se trouvaient sous le saule pleureur, selon la carte des Maraudeurs.

Nous nous assîmes auprès d'eux.

_ Alors, passés une bonne nuit ??? me demanda Ron

_ Oui, répondit Draco.

_ On vient de se réveiller.

Draco se cala contre moi, je le pris dans mes bras.

_ Alors ça y est, vous êtes ensemble ??? demanda Ron. On a loupé un truc cette nuit !!!

_ Oh que oui, dis-je.

_ Hermione, on peut te demander un truc, fit MON Draco.

_ Oui.

_ Je... Il s'est passé un truc, cette nuit, nos magies, à moi et à Harry, se sont mélangées...

_ HEIN ???

_ Ben... Oui.

_ Mais la magie est une énergie totalement personnelle !!! Il est impossible de la partager !!!

_ Ah, bah tu le lui diras !!!

_ ... Je vais aller à la bibliothèque... Il doit y avoir des choses... Il y a TOUJOURS des choses...

Elle semblait totalement perplexe...

_ Draco, t'es lourd, lui dit Ron, maintenant je vais pas pouvoir la revoir avant qu'elle ait fait tous les livres de la bibliothèque.

Draco sourit.

_ Elle va bien devoir aller manger, non ???

_ Ouuuuhla, là tu la connais très mal, Draco !!!

Je rigolai.

_ On ferait peut-être bien d'aller lui tenir compagnie. Elle ne sortira pas avant demain si on l'aide pas..., dis-je.

Nous nous levâmes tous en même temps, et allâmes droit dans la fameuse bibliothèque, où Hermione avait déjà une pile fantastique de bouquin à sa gauche, mélange le l'Empire State et de la tour de Pise. Elle feuilletait un autre volume à une vitesse faramineuse, le prit, le posa au-dessus de la pile avec un wingardium leviosa parfaitement exécuté, comme toujours, puis alla prendre un autre manuel. Je m'approchai.

_ Hermione ??? Tu as besoin d'aide ???

_ Non, j'ai fini depuis un quart d'heure.

_ Hein ??? Mais pourquoi tu continues, alors ???

_ Parce que ça m'étonnait de n'avoir jamais rien lu la dessus, et qu'en farfouillant j'ai découvert toute une partie de cet endroit que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Alors je consulte. Savais-tu que les fantasmes des centaures ne se révélaient que vers l'âge de dix-huit ans ???

_ Quoi ??? Mais c'est quoi ces bouquins, là ???

_ Ben, c'est toute la section qui parle de la sexualité sorcière.

_ Ahhh, d'accord. Et c'est là que tu as trouvé ???

_ Oui. Juste à côté des Kama-Sutra sorciers [Ca c'est pour toi, Yebbeka ^^/ ndb: -//- je me disais aussi -//- nda : ^^]

_ Ah ??? Je ne savais pas qu'il en existait un...

_ On trouve de tout, tu sais... Il y aura toujours des perchés pour inventer des trucs bizarres...

_ Bon, tu as trouvé quoi, Hermione, s'impatienta Draco.

_ Alors voilà. Quand une âme ou une personnalité magique est en perdition, en danger, quoi, la magie qui y est rattachée peut demander de l'aide en quelque sorte, à une autre magie. Celle-ci doit être assez puissante, et correspondre à la magie qui appelle. Ce devait être le cas pour vous. Mais je me demande comment l'un de vous s'est-il trouvé en "perdition" ???

_ T'occupes, fit Draco. C'est quoi les conséquences ???

_ D'abord, ces personnes sont automatiquement liées par un lien extrêmement puissant. La magie est personnelle, et le fait qu'elle se mélange à un autre corps est plus que rarissime. Donc, ce qui en découle est... Carrément impressionnant. Je suppose que ce lien est tout neuf, il doit donc encore se développer. Pour le moment, il ne sera actif que lorsque vous êtes proches l'un de l'autre. ... C'est incroyable ce qu'il produit. Tout d'abord, vous ressentirez ce que l'autre ressent, vous lirez dans les pensées de l'autre, vous partagerez une protection surpuissante, et une espèce de compte commun magique... Quand vous serez proches l'un de l'autre, votre magie se décuplera. Et vous serez capable d'accomplir de grandes choses. Et il deviendra plus puissant quand vous-mêmes partagerez des choses puissantes.

_ Comme quoi, demandai-je.

_ Faire l'amour entre autre... [ndb : pfff comment il peut ne pas y penser après le réveil dans l'infirmerie !! Pffff mdr !! nda : Boaf, ça y est, il s'embrassent, alors ils devraient penser au sexe !!! Et en plus Harry est totalement blasé à ce niveau... ^^].

Je frissonnai. Je n'avais encore jamais pensé au côté sexuel de la chose. Je ne dirais pas que je n'en avais pas envie, au contraire, mais cela me faisait peur. Draco me serra contre lui, rassurant. Il me murmura :

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ne t'inquiète surtout pas... Pas, en tout cas, pour ça, Harry...

Qu'est-ce que c'était agréable, ces étreintes. Il avait une manière de les faire très sécurisante. Il me serrait contre lui en nichant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Ses cheveux me chatouillaient le cou, et sa respiration me le réchauffait. De plus, je sentais ses battements de coeur, réguliers, me disant qu'il était bien là, bien vivant. Je sais, c'est con de penser ça, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez... Je suis amoureux, c'est tout... et toute la chaleur de son corps me rendait fou. Mais en fait, rien que le contact avec lui, même séparé par des vêtements, m'électrisait.

_ En plus, reprit Hermione, après des moments comme ça, vous acquerrez de nouveaux pouvoirs, en quelques sortes... Comme la télépathie... Et tout le reste sera renforcé... Tout cela marchera sur une plus longue distance...

_ Bon, eh bien vous savez tout, conclut Ron. Si on allait manger ??? Il est midi, et je meure littéralement de faim.

_ On s'en doute, dis-je.

Nous partîmes donc manger, et effectivement, Ron avait faim... Une fois de plus la Grande Salle était toute vide, avec une seule table au centre, pour les professeurs et les quelques élèves encore là... Dumbledore me regardait avec un sourire malicieux et des yeux assez... lubriques... Je dirais... A tout les coups il savait toute l'histoire... Et il avait dû rayer de son esprit le début... Je me sentis mal au souvenir de la nuit dernière. Draco, assis à côté de moi me prit la main sous la table. Ahhh, oui, c'est vrai qu'il lit dans mes pensées... Mon coeur se mit à battre au simple contact de sa main.

Je sentais qu'on allait passer des moments extrèmement fort, tout les deux.

Et même plus que ça.

* * *

Bon, voila !!! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais il fait avancer la chose ^^ .

Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui me review, ça me fait toujours plaisir !!! ^^

Dites moi, un petit sondage, pour un lemon, vous préférez le POV de Harry ou Draco ??? Je l'ai déjà dit en haut, mais je le rappelle... ^^ Parce que cette fic doit mériter son M... Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre... ^^

A très bientôt !!!

Bye,  
Vince.


	8. Des moments extrèmements forts, hein ?

**Titre**: Le Roi Lear

**Paring****:** HP/DM... What else ???

**Moment****:** Je dirais 7ème année... L'autre abruti méchant est mort, Rogue pas, Lupin et Sirius non plus... Sirius n'aura sûrement aucun rôle mais je l'aime bien. Ça a été un choc pour moi de savoir qu'il mourait dans le cinq, alors comme je peux reprendre un peu le dessus sur une certaine J. Caroline, j'en profite ^^.

**Disclaimer****:** Malheureusement je ne peux pas reprendre complètement le dessus... alors les persos les lieux et tout ce que je n'ai pas inventés c'est à J.. La pièce "Le Roi Lear" appartient à William Shakespeare, ou du moins ceux qui l'exploitent, et la version revisitée que je vais vous présenter est à La Compagnie du Graal (Thonon-les-Bains). Soit dit en passant, représentation les 30 et 31 Mai ainsique le 1er Juin (je jouerais ^^) et à Paris le week-end d'après.

**Rating****:** M. Bon, toute façon, à moins que vous soyez totalement abrutis, ce dont je ne doute pas, homophobes, vous n'avez pas du être assez stupide pour rentrer HP et DM dans les persos. Si oui, eh bah tu pars et sache que je te souhaite bien des malheurs (niark, niark).

**Bêta-lectrice****:** Merci à Yebbeka qui me corrige mes (très peu nombreuses (Hum...) ^^)) fautes... ^^

Les NdA et NdB sont entre [ et ], et voila.

Je vais tenter de mettre un chapitre par semaine, deux grand maximum, après vous pourrez me taper.

**Note de chapitre**: Mouahahahah !!! Vous l'attendiez, lui, hein ??? Allez, avouez !!! ^^ Bon, et bah le voila !!! ^^

**Connerie humaine...****:** Vous saviez que les chats bouffent les critériums ??? C'est con, un chat... ^^

Voici le...

Chapitre 8 : Des moments extrêmement forts, hein ??? :

* * *

Enfin, Ron daigna quitter la table, environ une demi-heure après que les autres aient fini leur assiette. La journée passa lentement, tranquillement, Harry toujours collé à Draco, Ron toujours collé à Hermione. Finalement, Harry découvrit un nouveau bon point, puisqu'il n'avait plus à tenir la chandelle. Il eut une pensée pour Blaise, qui allait se retrouver à son ancienne place. En tout cas, il était extrêmement heureux. Non, c'est un euphémisme. Son état d'euphorie était indescriptible. Enfin !!! Enfin, il pouvait être au plus près de lui, enfin il pouvait le serrer dans ses bras quand il le voulait, enfin il pouvait l'embrasser dès que l'envie le prenait. Et il en profitait. Étant en septième année, ils pouvaient aller à Pré-au-Lard dès qu'il le voulait, et Harry souhaitait profiter de cette plus que magnifique journée, rien qu'avec Draco. Ainsi, il se rendirent tous les deux aux trois balais, et commandèrent chacun un Whisky Pur Feu. Ils se regardaient d'une manière tout à fait niaise, mais pourquoi pas, après tout ??? Leur relation se passait de mot... Mais tout de même, ils avaient besoin d'un contact entre eux, si bien que Harry posa sa main sur celle de Draco. Pourtant, cette journée passa bien vite. Bien trop vite au goût de Harry. Sans comprendre comment, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur suite, assis sur le canapé, étroitement enlacés. Harry embrassa Draco, une fois encore.

_ Harry ??? Tu dors avec moi, ce soir ???

_ Hmmm... Tu oses me poser la question ???

Je l'embrassai encore une fois. Je ne me lasserai jamais.

_ Bien sûr que oui, je veux !!! Et je crois même que je peux déménager déjà toutes mes affaires !!!

Je partis donc dans ma chambre pour mettre toutes mes affaires dans celle de Draco.

_ Euhhh... Draco ???

_ Oui petit ange ???

Tiens ??? C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle comme ça. Mais j'aime bien. En fait, non, j'adore !!!

_ Ben... Ma chambre a disparu.

_ Quoi ???

_ Viens voir !!! La porte, elle était là, et puis pouf, plus là !!!

Il vint.

_ Ah oui, effectivement. C'est bizarre.

_ Bizarre ??? Toutes mes affaires ont disparu !!!

_ Oh, tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'on ait à se faire du souci. Ce château est plus que magique. Tes affaires sont forcément quelque part... En attendant, tu voulais dormir avec moi, tu es servi.

J'allais donc dans la chambre de Draco. Et effectivement, mes affaires étaient quelque part. Dans cette chambre, précisément.

_ Tu vois !!! Je ne sais pas comment ce château fait ça, mais il et vraiment impressionnant.

_ Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Hermione au début de l'année ???

_ Non.

_ Qu'en général les PEC finissaient toujours ensemble. Qu'ils étaient complémentaires, et tout ça... Elle a vraiment jamais tort, cette fille.

_ ...

J'entrai dans la chambre, suivi de près par Draco. Le lit ne s'était pas agrandi, lui. Mais il pouvait tout de même bien accueillir deux personnes, en se serrant. Et se serrer n'était pas du tout un problème. Je me déshabillai sans magie, cette fois. Je sentais parfaitement que Draco me matait, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Mais je fis pareil. Je n'allai pas me gêner. Il avait vraiment un corps de rêve. Il s'approcha sensuellement de moi, tous deux à moitié nus. Il me prit dans ses bras, me serra de la même manière que le matin tout en reculant. Finalement, je basculai sur le lit, et lui au dessus de moi. Je me glissai sous les couvertures, l'entraînant avec moi. Je voulais ma revanche, ainsi, je me mis au dessus de lui, renversant la "situation", et l'embrassai furieusement. Je sentais sa main dans mes cheveux, l'autre me caressant le dos. Moi, je le serrai toujours plus fort. Au point de l'étouffer quasiment. Son coeur battait de plus en plus rapidement. Sa respiration s'accélérait. Il y eut une détonation, un flash de lumière blanche qui ne m'aveugla pas, étrangement, et cette brume de magie commençait à ressortir de nos corps pour emplir l'air de la chambre. Bizarrement, il me fallut tout cela pour déclencher une sorte de signal d'alarme dans ma tête. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Pas maintenant. J'entendis clairement la voix de Draco me parler :

_ Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en faire. Je ne veux pas aller plus loin non plus. Ce n'est pas ma faute si la magie a explosé...

Mais... Ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougées. Puisqu'il m'embrassait toujours. Merde, c'est ça, la télépathie ??? C'est vraiment étrange... Sa voix a résonné dans ma tête. Lui même semblait un peu surpris... Il ouvrit les yeux, sans rompre le baiser, je fis de même. Ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux acier, qui à cet instant étaient tout humides. Et les miens devaient être encore plus brillant que la normale. Ils reflétaient une passion infinie... Je rompis le baiser, la magie disparue, et Draco gémit.

_ Draco ??? Je t'aime. Je suis vraiment fou... dingue de toi. Et depuis un moment déjà. En fait depuis le début de cette année.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

_ Je... Je sais pas quoi dire... Juste je t'aime aussi, petit ange...

_ Redis moi ça...

_ Je t'aime. C'est inimaginable...

Et c'est en le serrant dans mes bras, mélangeant nos bras et nos jambes que je m'endormis, après une soirée fantastique. [vous y avez cru jusqu'au bout, hein !!! Mouahahah !!! ndb : espèce de sadique !! Nous faire ça !! mdr !!]

* * *

Les jours passaient, se suivaient, et se ressemblaient. Noël arriva. Et le matin, je trouvai une pile de cadeau au pied de son lit. Pardon, au pied de NOTRE lit. Draco dormait encore. Je le pris dans mes bras, l'embrassai, en le réveillant.

_ Salut Draco.

_ Salut petit ange. Bien dormi ???

_ Oh que oui. Toujours. Tiens, ça c'est pour toi, dis-je en prenant un paquet.

_ C'est le tien ???

_ Non. Le mien est pas dans cette pile. C'est quoi ???

_ Je sais pas. Tu sais, le principe du papier cadeau c'est que ça cache. De manière à ce que la surprise dure jusqu'au dernier moment, quand on arrache le papier cadeau.

_ Appelle moi con.

_ Je croyais que tu préférais petit ange ???

Je fis semblant de lui donner un coup de poing, ce qui me demanda un effort considérable pour un matin de Noël, à 9h, pendant les vacances, après une nuit enlacé contre mon amour. Il sourit. C'était un manuel du bon PEC, de la part d'Hermione. Il reçut également d'autres choses de la part de Ron et Blaise. J'eus également des cadeaux ayant la même provenance. Je lui donnai finalement mon propre cadeau, tandis que lui me donna le sien. Je lui avais offert une chaîne à passer autour du cou en or blanc, ce qui se mêlait magnifiquement à sa pâleur. Et lui m'avait offert un journal. Un magnifique journal sur lequel il était écrit mon nom en lettre couleur platine.

_ Je pensais que tu aimerais bien écrire un peu. Tu peux y mettre ce que tu veux, je n'y ai pas accès. En fait, la serrure est sensible à ton empreinte magique. Donc, il n'y a que toi qui peut l'ouvrir.

Je n'avais pas vu la serrure. Elle était sertie d'émeraudes.

_ Waaaa !!! C'est super beau, Draco !!! Je... Merci beaucoup.

_ Merci à toi !!! C'est de l'or ??? C'est super !!!

Je lui souris.

Au petit déjeuner, tout le monde remerciait tout le monde pour tel ou tel cadeau. McGonnagal découvrit un cadeau à sa place déposé par un anonyme et qui contenait un sex-toy. Elle devint plus que rouge sur le coup, et décida de mener une enquête en profondeur. Mais la meilleure soirée fut sans doute celle du nouvel an. Une sorte de petite fête était bien organisée dans la Grande Salle, mais ils décidèrent tous deux de ne pas honorer le peuple de leur présence. En fait, ils ne décidèrent pas, ils furent forcés par... la force des choses disons... Draco attaquait sans cesse Harry en l'embrassant partout où il le pouvait, si bien que Harry ne put ouvrir la porte de leur chambre qu'au bout de cinq essais infructueux... Une fois la porte ouverte, ils trébuchèrent à l'intérieur.

* * *

La tension dans la pièce monta d'un coup. Nous nous observâmes un bon moment avant que Draco ne se décide à s'approcher de moi. D'une démarche toujours aussi sensuelle, féline, même. Allez savoir si c'est un hasard ou pas, mais il avait des habits assez sexy, aujourd'hui. Il portait une chemise blanche avec la chaîne que je lui ai offerte autour du col, et un jean noir assez... Bien choisi... Un déclic eut lieu au fond de moi-même. Je le désirais. MON Draco. MON ange. MON amour. Et je le voulais, maintenant. Il dut sentir cela, je m'y étais habitué, maintenant. Il s'approcha devant moi, me retourna, plaça sa tête toujours au même endroit, sur mon épaule, et commença à embrasser mon cou exposé. Il défaisait les boutons de ma chemise un à un, tout en caressant mon torse. Il me mordilla l'oreille, défit le dernier bouton, et m'enleva ma chemise. Je me mis à attaquer la sienne en me mettant de face, et en l'embrassant. Une fois tous deux torses nus. Je le fis basculer sur le lit, qui ondula grâce à l'eau, et me plaça au dessus de lui. Je continuai de l'embrasser puis fis descendre lentement ma langue sur son torse, léchant, redécouvrant son corps, le faisant frissonner et gémir à ma guise. Puis, je me replaçai au niveau de Draco, enlevai mes lunettes, et l'embrassai furieusement une nouvelle fois, tout en lui arrachant presque le bouton de son jean. Ci-fait, je lui fis glisser sur les jambes, et lui enleva. Son excitation avait due atteindre son paroxysme. Nous respirions rapidement, le coeur à deux cents à l'heure. Une nouvelle fois, la magie explosa. Une nouvelle fois, nous nous retrouvâmes entourés de cette brume rassurante et de laquelle émanait une aura de puissance. Il me défit mon pantalon beaucoup plus rapidement que moi, visiblement très pressé. Mais pas moi. Moi, je voulais prendre mon temps. Il le comprit. Évidemment. Il me surprit en revanche en me débarrassant du peu de vêtements qu'il me restait. Je me retrouvais nu, face à lui, pour la première fois. Et dans un état d'excitation pur. Il me regarda, ou plutôt m'admira pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, temps qu'il me fallut pour rattraper mon retard.

Et je le serrai dans mes bras. Et pour la première fois, mon corps, TOUT mon corps rencontra celui de Draco, m'arrachant un gémissement puissant. Et à Draco aussi. Il me regardait les yeux étincelants de mille petites étoiles. Et je l'embrassai. Et il m'embrassait. Et je le voulais, encore et toujours. Un désir surpuissant s'insinua en moi. Je le voulais. En moi. Je voulais lui faire l'amour. Toutes mes pensées tourbillonnaient en moi, inutilisables. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas de mon Draco. Il me remonta un peu, me léchant un peu le cou, et me faisant frissonner violemment. Il me murmurait des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille, dont je ne saisis pas le sens. Je ne pouvais pas saisir leur sens.

Il s'enfonça en moi. Et je criai de douleur, enfonçant mes ongles dans son dos. Lui s'immobilisa, me serra dans ses bras, se voulant rassurant. Mais il fermait les yeux. Évidemment. Lui se faisait plaisir. Pas moi. Mais pas pour longtemps. La douleur disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Draco le sentit. Et commença à onduler en dessous de moi, porté par le matelas qui suivait ses mouvements.

Je gémis. Mais de plaisir, cette fois. Draco était revenu à mon niveau, ainsi je pus l'embrasser. Et ressentir ce que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. C'était fusionnel. La chaleur de son corps entrait en moi, une nouvelle décharge de deux cents mille volts me parcourut, accompagnée par un frisson fantastique et une vague de plaisir inimaginable. Draco se tortillait dans et sous moi, je l'embrassai partout, ou de moins partout où je pouvais l'atteindre. Il gémissait, m'appelait, et moi j'en redemandais. Tout ce qui nous liait en cet instant était d'un précieux incommensurable à mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher. Des pensées toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres tournoyaient dans mon crâne, et devenues parfaitement compréhensible. J'étais en train de faire l'amour à un ange. Et des pensées comme ça m'excitaient toujours plus. Mes mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux, ou lui caressaient le dos. Ses va-et-vient réguliers me rendaient fou, tout simplement fou. J'arrêtai de l'embrasser, afin de l'admirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau, dans cet instant, la tête sur le côté, gémissant, tremblant et transpirant de plaisir. Lui-même s'arrêta un instant, et me regarda. Mais ça je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

_ Draco !!! T'arrête pas !!! Pas maintenant !!! Hannn !!!

Il recommença, et j'enfouis de nouveau ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, gémissant de plus en plus fort. En plus de mon propre plaisir, je ressentais le sien, et Draco accéléra, et... Et ma vision se troubla. Et tout arriva en même temps.

Il y eut une nouvelle détonation magique, je hurlai, le sol trembla, je me libérai en gémissant, la brume dans l'air forma une boule compacte, je me contractai, Draco hurla, la boule rayonna en visant nos coeurs, puis entra en nous, Draco se libéra dans mon corps, me faisant gémir davantage, la boule disparue, la tension retomba, et le silence nous engloba.

...

Ouaaaahhh... C'est le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit. Mon coeur ralentit, ma respiration était lente et profonde, tout comme celle de mon ange, ce qui me rassurait. D'un coup de baguette magique, mais sans baguette magique, donc d'un coup de baguette-magique-qui-n'-est-pas-une, je nettoyai les draps. Draco se retira, et je me lovai contre lui. Il semblait sans voix. Il me serra dans ses bras, et me murmura un "je t'aime" tout ce qu'il y a de "dit au bon moment", me faisant fondre. En même temps, je me sentis de nouveaux pouvoirs, de nouvelles possibilités... Je me dis dans ma tête "moi aussi", mais en le destinant à Draco, et il l'entendit. Waaaaa !!! Hermione avait raison. Je n'avais plus besoin de baguette magique pour lancer des sorts puissants, tel que la stupéfixion. Après avoir ranimé Draco, et qu'il ait fait semblant de me frapper, je regardai l'horloge. Il était minuit. Draco semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois, le tirant de sa somnolence.

_ Bonne année, mon ange.

_ Hmm ??? Moui, bonne année à toi aussi...

Souriant, je m'endormis, serrant dans mes bras... Serrant dans mes bras... Y a pas de mot pour le décrire !!! Surtout quand il dort !!!

[Alors ??? MDR !!! ^^ ndb : je trouve qu'il fait chaud tout d'un coup ^^ et vous autres ?]

* * *

Les vacances se terminèrent bien trop tôt. Tous deux profitaient de la vie [^^] dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, alternant les positions en fonction de leurs envies, et de leurs humeurs... Blaise revint le Samedi avant la rentrée, et fut disons... Déstabilisé par la nouvelle relation qui semblait plutôt bien partie entre ses amis.

_ Merde, mais alors je suis le dernier seul ???

_ Ettt oui, mon petit !!! Il va bien falloir t'y faire, ou... Tenter d'y remédier...

_ Merci Draco. Ton aide est la bienvenue.

_ Ehhh, je t'ai jamais proposé mon aide !!!!

_ Je sais, c'était ironique. Et ta réaction prouve toute l'estime que tu me portes...

_ Roooh, tout de suite les grands mots !!! Meuuh non, je te laisserai pas seul.

_ Tant que tu arrêtes d'imiter la vache, y a pas de problème !!!

_ Youpi !!! Que de bonheur d'avoir retrouvé son ami !!!

_ Pff...

_ Allez, je rigole. Fais pas cette tête. On te laissera pas tenir la chandelle.

_ Ahh, parce que tu crois que je l'aurais fait ???

_ Sincèrement ???

_ Sincèrement !!!

_ Oui.

Blaise se mit à poursuivre Draco, qui entraîna Harry dans sa fuite, en rigolant.

Harry ne quittait plus Draco, Draco ne quittait plus Harry, Yeat fit exploser l'aile droite du château. Tout allait pour le mieux.

* * *

Bon... Eh bah voila. Wouhou, j'ai fini rapidement !!! Vous savez quoi ??? Je vais revenir au chapitre long !!! Mais le compteur de mot de DocX me dit 5000 mots, et celui de Story me dit 3500... Y a un problème... Donc désolé, ce chapitre est le plus court depuis longtemps... Je vais vite revenir à des chapitres plus long...

Alors ??? C'est sur un chapitre comme ça que j'ai besoin de critiques. Je tente de rétablir au maximum la vérité, à partir de ce que je sais... ^^ S'il vous plaît, laissez des reviews, même anonymes !!! L'essentiel étant d'avoir un avis extérieur... Juste un ptit message... Alleeeeeez !!! ^^ Bon... A bientôt...

Amusez vous !!! ^^

a au fait, on en est à un peu plus de la moitié de cette fic... ^^ Voila.

A bientôt.

Vince.


	9. Man on fire

**Titre** : Le Roi Lear

**Paring** : HP/DM… What else ???

**Moment** : Je dirais 7ème année… L'autre abruti méchant est mort, Rogue pas, Lupin et Sirius non plus… Sirius n'aura sûrement aucun rôle mais je l'aime bien. Ça a été un choc pour moi de savoir qu'il mourait dans le cinq, alors comme je peux reprendre un peu le dessus sur une certaine J. Caroline, j'en profite ^^.

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement je ne peux pas reprendre complètement le dessus… alors les persos les lieux et tout ce que je n'ai pas inventés c'est à J.. La pièce "Le Roi Lear" appartient à William Shakespeare, ou du moins ceux qui l'exploitent, et la version revisitée que je vais vous présenter est à La Compagnie du Graal (Thonon-les-Bains). Soit dit en passant, représentation les 30 et 31 Mai ainsi que le 1er Juin (je jouerais ^^) et à Paris le week-end d'après.

**Rating** : M. Bon, toute façon, à moins que vous soyez totalement abrutis, ce dont je ne doute pas, homophobes, vous n'avez pas du être assez stupide pour rentrer HP et DM dans les persos. Si oui, eh bah tu pars et sache que je te souhaite bien des malheurs (niark, niark).

**Bêta-lectrice** : Merci à Yebbeka qui me corrige mes (très peu nombreuses ^^) fautes... ^^

Les NdA sont entre [ et ] voila.

Je vais tenter de mettre un chapitre par semaine, deux grand maximum, après vous pourrez me taper.

**Note de chapitre** : Je crois que je ne peux continuer sans parker de l'APAGCPMDEO, association fanfictionienne millitant pour le droit à la review... Faites donc un p'tit tour par là bas, sur les forums... C'est vraiment une excellente initiative !!! Vous avez vu ??? j'ai troqué mon ancien pseudo pour un autre imprononçable. Mais plus symbolique pour moi... ^^

**Connerie humaine...:** Arriviste Partit en Angleterre au Grès de la Calotte Polaire Mouvant sans Déborder grace à l'Energie d'un Olivier... AZERTYUIOP : Amitié en Zèle Eparse et Résorbée, Triturée, mais Youpi, Unifiée et Intermittante face à l'Opression Politique... Sans commentaires... De toute façon, j'en ai plein... ^^

Bon, après tout ça, je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture...

Voici le...

Chapitre 9 : Man on fire :

* * *

C'est étrange... Comme soudain le monde me paraissait différent... Plus joyeux, plus envoûtant, et surtout, la vie méritait bien d'exister... Tout s'était déroulé très vite... Mais je m'en fous... Tout ce qui compte maintenant, c'est de continuer... Et pour toujours, aux côtés de l'ange qui dort dans mes bras...

A jamais...

C'est tout ce que je demande au destin... Il m'a pourri dans mon plus jeune âge, il a tenté de me détruire... Pourtant, Harry Potter est toujours... Je ne suis rien à l'échelle de cette terre, mais c'est pourtant ce rien qui donne à la vie toute sa valeur, toute sa signification... Alors, je demande aujourd'hui, après dix-sept ans de guerre, que mon destin me laisse en paix, et me laisse profiter du rien comme il se doit, avec Draco.

Il bougea. Comme s'il avait entendu cette prière... Que lui l'entende je m'en fous. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que le concerné l'entende... Je le serrai un peu plus contre moi, en l'emprisonnant de tout mon corps nu, plongeai ma tête entre son cou et son épaule, et fermai les yeux. Cet endroit respirait la sérénité à plein nez. Je n'avais jamais été si bien. On resta une bonne heure comme ça, vu que je m'étais réveillé vers huit heures, il devait en être neuf, avant que Draco ne se réveille enfin...

_ P'tit ange ??? Tu m'étouffes !!!

_ Désolé...

Je relâchai un peu mon étreinte.

_ Merci.

Je souris et l'embrassai.

_ Tu as bien dormi ???, demandai-je.

_ Oh que oui. Je dirais même plus, c'est la meilleure nuit que j'ai passé depuis un bon moment !!!

_ Toi aussi ???

_ Oui.

C'était le week-end, le samedi, on avait notre première répétition avec les figurants dans une demi heure, donc il fallait se lever. Et après une longue douche à deux, nous partîmes enfin.

Cette fois, la salle était fantastique. Remplie à raz bord de décors en tout genre, avec une scène face à un bon millier de place.

Ricks prit la parole.

_ Bon, alors maintenant que toute la troupe est réunie, je vous dévoile tous les décors, ainsi que la salle le jour de la représentation. Tout sera comme maintenant, sauf les décors, qui seront sur scène, dans la mesure du possible...

Elle déclencha quelques rires.

_ Bon, les scènes de figuration les plus dures sont les deux batailles, celles du tout début, puis celle du milieu, bataille de Neustrie, scène II,5, suivie d'une bataille des trois rois qui ont mis en place une sorte de chorégraphie... Vous vous battrez au début à coup de bâton. Sachez que vous combattrez comme des moldus, avec des épées, le jour de la représentation. Bon, scène I,1, première scène de bataille. Vous connaissez tous vos groupes de figurants ??? Bon, sur cette scène, Lear est surélevé, intouchable, mais lui vous donnera des coups de bâton au ralenti. Dès que vous entrez dans son champ d'action, vous même devez vous mettre à jouer au ralenti !!! C'est une mêlée générale, pas de camp, vous frappez qui vous voulez !!! Un attaquant, un défenseur, vous donnez des coups autant que vous en recevez... De plus, n'oubliez pas de recevoir les coups !!! Vos épées font une dizaine de kilos, c'est lourd, vous n'avez pas des aiguilles dans vos mains.

_ Madame ???, demanda un Poufsouffle.

_ Oui ???

_ C'est quoi une aiguille ???

_ On s'en fout. Voici vos temps d'entrée en scène en fonction de la musique. Les premiers groupes entrent à une minute vingt. Je vous dirais les temps.

Elle lança la musique. Elle était belle, puissante. Harry monta sur sa plate-forme afin d'être surélevé. Sursaut de la musique.

_ Ouverture du rideau ici, dit Ricks.

La musique faisait penser à une armée en marche. Nouveau sursaut.

_ UNE VINGT !!!

Quatre groupes entrèrent en scène en courant et hurlant, se donnant des coups de bâton à tout va, tout en suivant les recommandations de Ricks. Sursaut.

_ UNE TRENTE-DEUX !!!

Deux nouveau groupes. Au final, tous les figurants se retrouvèrent en scène.

_ EH !!! N'OUBLIEZ PAS D'ALLER RECEVOIR LES COUPS D'HARRY !!! OCCUPEZ L'ESPACE !!! NE TOURNEZ PAS LE DOS !!! ET QUAND VOUS N'AVEZ PAS D'ADVERSAIRES, JOUEZ, SOYEZ BLESSES, HURLEZ VERS LE PUBLIC !!!

Au bout de deux minutes de combats, la musique s'arrêta.

_ SORTIE !!! EN JOUANT !!! Bon, ce n'était pas trop mal pour une première fois. On va la reprendre. N'oubliez pas d'occuper tout l'espace. Les acteurs, si vous voulez vous mêler aux figurants, allez-y... On reprend !!!

Ils recommencèrent la scène deux, trois, quatre fois, jusqu'à ce que ce soit potable.

_ Bon, vous y arrivez bien !!! Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a le temps de faire un truc parfait !!! On y arrivera !!! Scène II, 5 !!! Plus compliqué !!! Bon, ici, Artois s'est fait crever les yeux par son fils, Arminius, et est dans les bras de son autre fils, François, sans le savoir. A un moment, on a un hurlement d'Artois, puis la bataille commence. On a au début deux camps : Austrasie en rouge et Bourgogne en jaune. Les groupes entreront petit à petit, et certain sortiront quand d'autres entreront. Les groupes sortis iront se changer, pour s'habiller en armée de Neustrie, bleue, qui entrera dans le combat par le centre de la scène. La mort guidera le combat,avec des gestes lents et très courbes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Avant l'entrée de Neustrie, on a un freeze, vous stoppez tous les combats, ne bougez plus, gardez les expressions. Artois a un monologue où il tente de se suicider, on voit la mort qui le tente du bras, mais il est retenu par François qui se révèle comme étant son fils. La mort disparaît ensuite par une trappe de la scène, vaincue. Puis Neustrie entre. A la fin de la musique, vous sortez tous, seuls restent les trois rois qui se battent encore. Près ??? GO !!!

Colin se mit en place, accroché au bras de Ron, et avec un bandeau sur les yeux. La musique semblait vouloir faire monter la pression. Au summum, Colin poussa un hurlement déchirant qui cloua tout le monde sur place. Sauf Ricks.

_ CINQUANTE-SIX SECONDES !!!

Six groupes se sautèrent dessus en criant et se mirent à se battre à coup d'épée-bâtons. Bientôt rejoins pas d'autres. Puis certains finirent par quitter le front, afin de se placer au centre, derrière la sorte de porte du décor. La musique se calma soudainement.

_ STOP !!! PLUS PERSONNE NE BOUGE !!!

_ _L'air !!! Je sens l'air des sommets !!! Un précipice s'ouvre à moi !!! Ah, l'ivresse des grands souffles !!! D'ici, j'imagine combien l'homme est petit, presque invisible. Un rien sur l'horizon !!! Des brins de routes au loin, des épis de fumée, le quadrillage patient des labours, de fragiles embarcations sur le fil des cours d'eau !!! Mais cette apparente harmonie est un leurre. L'homme travaille en souterrain, si négligeable qu'il soit !!! Je le vois !!! Oui, je le vois parfaitement qui fourmille et s'ingénie. Monstres puissants, je renonce à votre monde !!! La mort m'appelle !!! Et que soit béni mon fils François, s'il existe encore dans cette fournaise, et qu'on me laisse disparaître en paix !!! _[authentique... de la compagnie du Graal... ^^ ]

_ _Non, mon père !!! Mon père !!!_

__ Mon fils !!! Tu es mon fils !!! François !!!_

_ REPRISE !!!

Et la bataille reprit. A un sursaut de musique, l'armée de Neustrie, qui attendait en coulisse, défonça la porte et entra en courant sur le champ de bataille. Puis la bataille prit fin en même temps que la musique.

Ricks avait les larmes aux yeux.

_ Waouh !!! Je crois que jamais je n'avais vu ça !!! C'est fantastique !!! Je crois que ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Il est 16 heures, vous n'avez même pas manger à midi !!!

En réalité, ils n'en avaient même pas eu conscience...

* * *

Je brisai le silence en premier.

_ Waouh, ça va être fantastique !!!

_ Harry, tu nous dis ça à chaque fois !!! répliqua Draco.

_ Oui, mais c'est tellement vrai !!!

Draco sourit.

_ Ça m'étonne qu'ils aient pas pris cette initiative plus tôt... C'est vrai, j'ai l'impression que ça a été du temps perdu !!! fit remarquer Hermione.

_ Du temps perdu ??? Pourquoi ???, questionna Ron.

_ Ben ils auraient pu créer cette troupe plus tôt...

_ C'est vrai, mais bon, on va pas se plaindre..., dis-je.

En réalité, j'étais très fier de mon rôle là dedans. Maintenant que je voyais ce que ça allait donner...

On passa la journée tous ensemble, flânant par-ci par-là, pour (enfin) se retrouver seuls dans la chambre. A vrai dire, depuis cette fameuse nuit du nouvel an, je me sentais réellement proche de Draco. Ce lien qui nous retenait l'un à l'autre avait énormément d'espèce de pouvoirs cachés qu'on découvrait au fur et à mesure. Le fait de savoir avec précision la position de l'autre, et ses pensées... On pouvait aussi bloquer certaines de nos pensées, privées ou autre... Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Je fermai les yeux, me laissant entraîner par le flot immense de sensations qui me traversait. C'était... Incroyable... Tellement surréaliste... Il me fit m'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, et lui se coucha en travers, sa tête reposant contre mon ventre qui se soulevait régulièrement, suivant ma respiration.

_ Je t'aime, dit-il.

_ Je sais.

Je me sentais... Je ne sais même pas comment le décrire [Non, ce n'est pas l'auteur qui parle... ^^/ndb : t'es sûr ?? mdr !]... J'avais l'impression qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver tant qu'il serait là. Mais que ma vie se résumerait à de la merde s'il n'était pas là. Draco se releva, et partit dans la salle de bain, sûrement pris d'une envie pressante, ou je ne sais quoi... Je m'apprêtais à le rejoindre, quand une explosion fit trembler tous les murs violemment, faisant tomber toutes les étagères et leurs contenus, explosant le matelas de leur lit, qui répandit toute son eau dans la chambre. Le mur se fissura devant moi, et le plafond également. Draco arriva devant moi, avant la fissure, dans le couloir. Il me regarda, l'air paniqué. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Des bruits de flammes survenaient d'en haut.

Puis le monde bascula.

Le plafond s'effondra.

Aucun des deux n'était touché, mais ils étaient séparés par les gravas. La bibliothèque était en feu. Et même plus, en feudeymon. Les hordes de créatures mystiques enflammées détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Draco avait accès à la porte. Harry ne pouvait qu'aller sur le balcon. Draco était paralysé de terreur. Un dragon lui fonça dessus.

_ DRACO !!! DEGAGE !!! SORS DE LA !!!

Il ne faisait que m'observer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Les flammes s'attaquaient à notre chambre. Tout n'était que feu et enfer. Draco réussit enfin à bouger, mais uniquement pour éviter le dragon. Merde. Je devais agir.

_ _Impedimenta !!!_

Le sortilège d'entrave le projeta hors de la pièce.

__ Collaporta !!!_

Et celui-ci ferma et verrouilla la porte.

Au moins, Draco était sauf.

* * *

J'étais en enfer... Oui, je suis mort. Et merde. Ah non, la mémoire me revient. HARRY !!! Le feu était partout. Le tableau qui protégeait l'entrée de notre suite flambait. Et il n'y avait personne. Poudelard était totalement vide. Et Harry était à l'intérieur. Et moi je ne pouvais rien faire.

__ Aguamenti !!!_

Mais ce sort était d'une inutilité totale face à un feudeymon... Tout s'effondrait autour de moi. Et j'étais encerclé par les flammes. Mais pire, d'un coup, je sentis mon coeur se déchirer. Et je sentis le lien se briser. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne pouvais plus ressentir la présence rassurante de Harry au fond de mon âme. Je tentais de lui parler par télépathie.

_ Harry ??? Harry, tu m'entends ??? S'il te plait, parle moi !!!

_ ...

_ HARRY !!!

J'étais désespéré... Le sol au dessous de moi tomba. Et moi je chutais, chutais... Pour atterir par terre dans le parc. Harry à côté de moi. Il ne bougeait pas. Merde, j'en ai marre, c'est toujours à moi de le ranimer. Mais je fus assailli par un groupe de personnes que je ne pouvais pas reconnaitre. Je m'évanouis.

Je me réveillai auprès de Harry. Il me serrait dans ses bras. J'étais tellement heureux qu'il soit encore là. Il se réveilla.

_ Harry !!!

Je le serrai dans mes bras violemment.

_ Draco, tu me fais mal.

_ Je m'en fous !!!

_ Draco !!!

Il se dégagea de mon étreinte.

_ Tu sais que j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi !!!, dis-je.

_ Moi aussi. Je... J'ai cru que tu étais... Que tu étais mort... J'ai senti comme le lien se détruire... Mais merde, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Draco !!!

_ J'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas comment cela a pu se produire. Mais avec ce genre de feu maléfique je ne sais pas comment ils vont reconstruire Poudlard.

_ Mais on est où ??? On est seuls ??? Et tu es blessé ???, demandai-je.

_ Euh, oui, mais c'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas !!!

_ Comment ça, rien !!! Il t'est arrivé quoi ???

_ Ben quand le sol s'est effondré, y a une hydre qui m'a sauté dessus avant que je ne m'évanouisse. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais près de toi, et Mme Pomfresh m'a soigné.

_ Mme Pomfresh ??? On est à l'infirmerie ???

_ Ben je sais pas... J'ai plus l'impression que c'est une tente., dit-il.

_ Bon, je vais voir ce qui se passe.

Je me levai.

_ Attends, je viens aussi.

_ Non, toi tu restes là.

_ Draco, je veux savoir s'il est arrivé quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit !!! Donc je viens !!!

_ Merde Harry, je veux pas qu'il t'arrive une couille !!! J'en ai assez d'avoir peur pour toi !!!

_ S'il te plait, sois pas protecteur à ce point là !!! Je t'aime Draco !!!

_ Harry, tu es totalement incohérent... Allez, viens !!!

On sortit. Et ce que je découvris me brisa le coeur.

Poudlard, notre maison de toujours, n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres et de pierres. Tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient réunis dans le parc. Et la tente d'où on sortait était bel et bien l'infirmerie. Des élèves restaient près de leur famille.

_ Draco ??? Tu vois les autres ???

Non. Ç'aurait été un prodige. Il y avait ici trop de monde pour tenter d'apercevoir quelqu'un en particulier.

_ HARRY !!! DRACO !!!

_ HERMIONE !!!

Elle sauta dans les bras de Harry avant de me serrer dans les siens.

_ Merlin, vous allez bien !!! Je me suis fait tellement de soucis !!! Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé ???

_ Eh bien... On s'est fait surprendre... En fait on le sait pas trop. Je pense que c'est grâce à ce lien... On s'est littéralement fait téléporter dans le parc..., dis-je

_ Ah oui, c'est le pouvoir de protection... J'aurais même pas dû me faire de soucis... En tout cas, vous allez bien, c'est l'essentiel...

_ Et où sont Ron et Blaise ??? Et les autres ??? C'est un bordel sans nom ici !!!, s'inquièta Harry.

_ Ne te fais pas de soucis, Harry, ils vont bien. Tout le monde a eu peur, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de blessé grave, ou pire... Venez...

Elle nous emmena au bord du lac, où se trouvaient Ron totalement ailleurs, le regard vitreux, et Blaise qui sauta dans mes bras. Il soupira de soulagement.

_ Merlin, vous allez bien !!!

_ Nous oui, mais Ron a l'air... Bizarre..., dit Harry.

_ Ben il s'est un peu shooté à la fumée de feudeymon... Il a dû en respirer un peu trop.

_ Bon... Et maintenant, on fait quoi ??? On a un drogué qui plane, et Harry qui est brûlé au troisième degré..., dis-je

_ On n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe..., dit Harry.

_ Hey, c'est bon, vous énervez pas... On a tous beaucoup flippé, Poudlard est détruite... On n'a pas plus d'infos que vous !!!, dit Blaise.

On attendit ici une heure, tentant de récolter des infos supplémentaires, McGonagall passa auprès d'eux pour prendre des nouvelles et cocher leurs noms sur une liste.

_ Vous, les PEC, vous venez avec moi.

Je me levai donc avec Harry à mes côtés. On marcha jusqu'à une tente où tous les professeurs étaient réunis. Dumbledore semblait sur le point de faire une attaque. Les membres de la commission ministérielle étaient là également. Nous nous assîmes donc autour de la table.

_ Bon, est-ce que tous les élèves sont là ???

_ Non. Il manque le petit Peter Yeat.

_ QUOI ???

Dumbledore paraissait plus vieux et plus faible que jamais. Il faut dire que pour lui la protection des élèves était une priorité chez lui. Il devait se sentir bien mal.

_ Quelqu'un a une idée ???, soupira-t-il...

_ Oui, dit Rogue, c'est lui qui a foutu le feu. Je l'ai vu.

_ Pardon ??? Dumbledore semblait totalement blasé.

_ Je l'ai surpris lisant un des livres de la réserve sur les feudeymons. Depuis le début de l'année, ce môme fait n'importe quoi !!! Il a réussi à faire exploser une aile de Poudlard !!! Et ce soir, il a atteint le summum de sa connerie, en manquant de tuer plusieurs élèves. On aurait dû le prévoir !!! On aurait dû le renvoyer dès qu'on en avait l'occasion !!!

_ Severus, calme toi, fit Dumbledore. Il n'y a pas de morts, apparemment. Juste une belle frayeur pour tous...

_ Une belle frayeur ??? Vous appelez ça une belle frayeur ???

Je commençai à m'énerver.

_ Vous voulez que je vous raconte en détail ce qui s'est passé dans notre chambre ??? Harry était prisonnier par les flammes, moi je n'arrivais plus à faire un pas. Il m'a projeté hors de la chambre et a fermé la porte. Je n'ai plus pu rentrer, le tableau à l'entrée a cramé. J'étais entouré par le feu dans le couloir, et j'ai cru que Harry était mort, j'ai eu l'impression de le sentir. Normalement je ressentais tout ce qui lui arrivait, mais cette fois non. Je ne pouvais plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Le sol s'est effondré, et avant de tomber dans la fournaise de l'étage d'en dessous, je me suis fait téléporter grâce au pouvoir de protection. J'ai vraiment cru Harry mort, pour la deuxième fois. Et... Et je sais pas comment j'aurais réagi s'il... S'il était réellement mort. Je... Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus vivre sans lui.

Je dus m'arrêter là. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Et à Harry aussi.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime, Draco.

Télépathie.

Je lui souris. J'étais soulagé que le lien existait encore.

_ Bon, reprit Dumbledore, un peu ému, on va lancer un avis de recherche. Mais ne vous attendez pas à grand chose...

_ Effectivement, reprit un membre de la commission, le ministre ne nous croira pas vraiment quand on lui racontera.

_ Vous savez ce qui serait le mieux ??? Que personne ne le sache, dis-je.

_ Comment ??? Comment veux tu réaliser ça ??? Ca tiendrait du miracle..., me demanda Dumbledore.

_ Avec le sortilège d'amnésie.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que l'idée soit fantastique...

_ Moi, si... On se débrouille pour jeter le sort sur toute l'école à la fois, mais avant on reconstruit Poudlard...

_ Draco... En tant que Directeur ça va me prendre deux heures pour tout reconstruire après un tel incendie !!! Et comment veux-tu jeter un sort à neuf cents élèves en même temps ???

_ Eh bien je crois que deux heures c'est bien le temps qu'il va nous falloir à Harry et moi-même pour nous préparer... Parce que c'est nous qui allons jeter le sort. Nous avons une magie commune suffisamment puissante...

_ Etes-vous conscient, demanda Dumbledore, de la tâche qui vous incombe ??? Si vous ratez le sort, nous aurons tous la mémoire modifiée irrémédiablement !!!

_ Oui, dis-je.

_ Euh... Oui, je crois, dit Harry.

_ Minute, je crois que le ministère a son mot à dire !!! Vous ne pouv...

__ Oubliette !!! _s'exclama Harry.

Il toucha tous les membres du ministère en un coup.

_ Oui, je crois que je peux le faire !!!

Je lui souris.

_ Bien, alors allez-y. Dès que Poudlard renaîtra de ses cendres, vous pourrez y aller !!!

Nous sortîmes. Mais on ne partit pas rejoindre les autres. On s'installa dans un coin isolé, mais au milieu de la masse de personnes. On s'assit, il me prit mes mains, et attendit. Je me concentrais dans ma tête. Le temps accélérait pour moi. Mais je me concentrais sur ma tâche. Au bout de cinq minutes, j'entendis un élève crier.

_ Ehhh, ils ont reconstruit Poudlard !!!

Quoi ??? Mais il avait dit deux heures !!! C'est pas vrai !!! Je serrai les mains de Harry, et lui dit par télépathie.

_ Maintenant.

* * *

Au dessus de la masse des élèves qui se précipitaient vers Poudlard, un dôme apparaissait. Il les enferma tous. Ils ne pouvaient plus en sortir, plus le franchir. Puis soudain, le dôme s'éclaira en lumière blanche, aveuglant tous les élèves, avant de rétrécir, transperçant un à un tous les poudlariens. Puis il disparut, traversant Harry et Draco.

* * *

J'étais assis au milieu du parc, en tenant Draco par les mains. Tous les élèves étaient dehors et semblaient se réveiller d'un très long cauchemar.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Draco ???

_ Je n'en sais rien, Harry.

Il me sourit malicieusement. Je me levai, le releva par la main, puis on rentra, la tête pleine des émotions et des souvenirs intactes de cette journée qui n'existait plus que pour nous seuls.

* * *

Voila !!! Enfin !!! Oui, j'ai pris du retard sur ce chapitre... Le syndrome de la page blanche, qui connait ??? ^^ Mais bon, j'ai enfin réussis à continuer.

Je conseille vivement à tous de lire "la prophétie des éléments" de Cleo McPhee, qui est en passe pour devenir un chef d'oeuvre !!! ^^

Sinon, pour en rester à mon Roi Lear, une ptite review ??? Une suggestion ??? S'il vous plaiiiiiit !!! Même si vous êtes pas inscrit, c'est pas grave !!! ^^ Bon, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne semaine !!! ^^ Allez, à bientôt !!!

Vince.


	10. Ejection

**Titre** : Le Roi Lear

**Paring** : HP/DM… What else ???

**Moment** : Je dirais 7ème année… L'autre abruti méchant est mort, Rogue pas, Lupin et Sirius non plus… Sirius n'aura sûrement aucun rôle mais je l'aime bien. Ça a été un choc pour moi de savoir qu'il mourait dans le cinq, alors comme je peux reprendre un peu le dessus sur une certaine J. Caroline, j'en profite ^^.

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement je ne peux pas reprendre complètement le dessus… alors les persos les lieux et tout ce que je n'ai pas inventés c'est à J.. La pièce "Le Roi Lear" appartient à William Shakespeare, ou du moins ceux qui l'exploitent.

**Rating **: M. Bon, toute façon, à moins que vous soyez totalement abrutis, ce dont je ne doute pas, homophobes, vous n'avez pas du être assez stupide pour rentrer HP et DM dans les persos. Si oui, eh bah tu pars et sache que je te souhaite bien des malheurs (niark, niark).

**Bêta-lectrice** : Merci à Yebbeka qui me corrige mes (très peu nombreuses ^^) fautes... ^^

Les NdA sont entre [ et ], la télépathie en italique, et voila !!! ^^

Je vais tenter de mettre un chapitre par semaine, deux grand maximum, après vous pourrez me taper.

**Note de chapitre** : Bon, on approche avec ce chapitre d'une fin inévitable... ^^ Mais vous inquiétez pas, y a encore le temps...  
Je crois que je vais offrir ce chapitre à Cléo McPhee... ^^ Pourquoi lui, je ne sais pas... En tout cas, il fallait que je le fasse... ^^ Alors voila : Ce chapitre est pour toi, Cléo !!! ^^

**Connerie humaine...:** Arrêtes, la vouature !!! Uvres la funêtre !!! Allez, demande à çui là, c'est u le rue que tu cherches !!! (Gad Elmaleh !!! Was noch ??? ^^)

Bon, après tout ça, je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture...

Voici le...

Chapitre 10 : Ejection :

* * *

C'était malgré tout étrange de voir que la journée achevée et remplie à raz bord d'émotions plutôt intenses n'existait plus que pour deux personnes. Tout Poudlard reprenait une vie normale, aussi normale que peut être la vie à Poudlard, sans se douter de ce qui venait de se passer. Quant à Yeat, il était malgré tout recherché "activement" par des gens du ministère qui ne savaient même pas pourquoi ils devaient se taper ce boulot. Mais étrangement, ses parents ne donnaient pas de signes de vie. Leur fils venait de disparaître dans la nature, ils avaient été prévenus par le ministère, mais ils avaient l'air d'en avoir littéralement rien à foutre. Harry quant à lui, à part une fantastique envie de meurtre sur ce gamin, il espérait que jamais on ne le retrouve. Une fois dans la chambre, car il était malgré tout minuit, Harry se déshabilla et se glissa dans les couvertures, attendant de venir être réchauffé par le blond. Celui-ci le rejoignit très peu de temps après lui, et vint se blottir contre son homme...

Il le serra près de lui, refoulant la soirée difficile aux frontières du rêve. Le corps chaud de Harry le rassura, lui rappelant qu'il était bien vivant, comme toujours. Soupirant de contentement, Draco l'embrassa. Et tout à coup, son corps, son coeur et son esprit s'enflammèrent. Pas besoin de poser de questions, ou même de dire quoi que ce soit, Harry avait déjà compris toute l'ampleur de la chose. Sans rompre le baiser, Draco commença à caresser du bout des doigts le corps de son petit ange. Il lui caressait les cheveux, puis passa sur son visage. Il arrêta d'embrasser Harry. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, et lui frôla les lèvres, le faisant délicieusement frémir de désir. Ce "le", justement, commençait à saturer en excitation et désir. Mais son tortionnaire ne semblait pas vouloir (ou pouvoir) s'arrêter. Il descendit sur son cou, sentant tout ce qui faisait vivre Harry palpiter sous ses doigts. Harry gémissait doucement, dans des murmures qui rendaient Draco fou d'envie, lui faisant accélérer le mouvement.

Il se plaça en dessous de Harry, la bosse du boxer de Draco rencontrant les fesses de son homme, malheureusement pour lui, voire pour les deux, encore protégée par le fin tissu du boxer de Harry. [Ouf !!! J'ai galéré sur cette phrase pour les répétitions !!! ^^ Et pis ça doit être une envie sadique de ma part de toujours vous embêter dans ces moments.../ndb : oui grrr arrête ça !] Draco mordillait le cou exposé de son ange, tout en passant ses mains sur son torse, puis glissant (enfin !!!) vers l'objet de tant de convoitises [^^]. Harry ferma les yeux, puis gémit plus fort que précédemment quand Draco se mit à le caresser en appuyant avec la paume de sa main droite sur la hampe emprisonnée par un caleçon qui décidément était de trop...  
Mais enfin, Draco se décida, d'un geste de la main, à mettre complètement son ange à nu. Harry sourit, pouvant enfin sentir un vrai contact avec son homme.

Il se retourna rapidement, et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Draco totalement pris par surprise. Il rattrapa son retard vêtementique de la même manière que le blond, d'un geste de la main. Puis, sa langue glissa dans le cou de Draco, puis sur ses tétons, et enfin sur son bas-ventre. Pour finir, il saisit entre ses lèvres la hampe du blond, qui gémit assez fort de contentement. Harry faisait glisser sa langue sensuellement de haut en bas, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus fort à son ange. Mais celui-ci, au bord du gouffre, le releva pour l'embrasser. Harry, lui, était totalement perdu dans les sensations, traversé par l'envie, l'amour, la passion, le désir, le bonheur, l'excitation, l'adrénaline, la chaleur, et le mélange qui résultait de tout ça. Toujours en l'embrassant, toujours en le caressant, Draco lui ouvrit les jambes et se plaça à l'entrée de son corps. Tous deux ressentirent la vague de chaleur caractéristique d'un tel moment. Vague qui ne faisait que renforcer leur désir l'un de l'autre. Draco s'enfonça donc dans le corps de son amant, lui arrachant au passage un cri bien plus puissant que tous les autres. Harry ressentait de moins en moins la douleur, bien qu'elle soit toujours présente. Mais le plaisir monta d'un coup, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, et Draco commença à faire onduler son corps en dessous de celui du brun. En même temps, il fermèrent leurs yeux pour profiter au mieux de tout ce que cela apportait. Pourtant, Harry ne tarda pas à les rouvrir, frustré par le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus voir le visage de son amant. Qui rouvrit également ses yeux peu après, sûrement pour les mêmes raisons. Leur chambre baignait désormais dans une aura de magie, de chaleur et d'amour, mais aussi dans un concert de gémissements étouffés. Harry étant au dessus, il pouvait à tout loisir embrasser, mordiller, lécher, et faire subir tout un tas d'autres choses exaltantes au moindre centimètre carré du corps de Draco. Tous les deux étaient transportés dans un autre monde, où seuls deux personnes et les meilleures choses au monde existaient. Chaque seconde repoussait un peu plus les limites du supportable.

Finalement, dans un cri commun, ils se délivrèrent en même temps. Leurs coeurs battaient en même temps, très vite, et leurs respirations allaient également extrêmement rapidement. Draco se laissa retomber sur le matelas, se retira de Harry, et le serra dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il le put. Après un bref geste de la main pour les mettre à l'aise dans leurs couvertures, celui-ci répondit à l'étreinte du blond, en l'encerclant également de ses bras. Le brun se sentait bien. En même temps, comment ne pas se sentir bien après une telle expérience... Oui, mais quand même. On ne pouvait ressentir que très rarement une sérénité pareille, un apaisement tel, un amour comme celui-ci, un calme identique, une chaleur égale... [ Etrange phrase... ^^/ndb : ah bon ? Tu trouves ? bah j'en fais tellement des comme celle-là que je ne m'en rends pas compte ^^/ ^^]

_ Harry, tu sais que je suis vraiment fou amoureux de toi ???

_ J'avais cru comprendre...

_ Pff...

Il fit semblant de lui donner un coup à l'épaule. Ils étaient fatigués, mais ne voulaient pas dormir, ils voulaient profiter l'un de l'autre, profiter de cette merveilleuse sensation, profiter de la vie... Qui se débrouilla pour les endormir malgré tout. [^^]

[Pff... C'est pas facile d'écrire un lemon... mdr !!! ^^/ndb : ah bon ? tu trouves ? mdr le retour ^^ ça vient du plus profond de nous et c'est comme une délivrance de le mettre sur papier (ou écran ^^) ... du moins c'est ce que je pense ^^ ... allez avoue que tu as juste eu trèèès chaud XD/ non, vraiment je trouve pas ça simple... ^^]

* * *

Draco se réveilla le premier, tout enroulé autour de Harry, si bien enroulé même, qu'il s'empressa de se décoller, par peur d'un étouffement malencontreux. Mais ce geste n'eut pour effet que de réveiller le brun qui dormait si bien.

_ Draco ??? Pourquoi tu t'agites ???, dit-il, la voix plus qu'endormie.

_ Je te sauve la vie, ingrat !!!

_ Youpi !!! J'ai vraiment de la chance de te connaître !!!, dit il en faisant retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

_ Harry ???

_ Oui ???

_ Tu vas quand même pas te rendormir ???

_ Euuuuh... Si !!!

Draco le regarda comme s'il venait d'avaler un bon litre de pus de bubobulb. [ndb : ahhhhh c'était pour ça ma recherche ??? j'aurais pas cru ! ^^/ Oui, tu comprends que j'ai pas vraiment eu à changer un paragraphe... ^^]

_ Quoi ???, demanda Harry.

_ Non, rien, laisse tomber.

_ Si, tu voulais dire quoi ???

_ Rien je te dis !!! Bonne nuit !!!

Et il se recoucha, tournant le dos à Harry, en se mettant de côté. Harry se laissa retomber sur le matelas, le faisant rebondir, et bouda quelques minutes. Mais, entre sa curiosité et son honneur, il choisit la curiosité. Il s'assit à califourchon sur Draco, le forçant à se retourner sur le dos, et lui fit une mine de chien battu.

_ Alleeeeeez !!! S'il te plaiiiiiiit mon amour !!!

_ Oh Harry fait pas ça !!! Tu risques de le regretter !!!

_ Ah oui ??? Et qu'est ce que je risque, hein ???

Une lueur totalement assassine, mais du bon côté de la chose, passa dans les yeux de Draco. Il retourna la situation, et s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps frissonnant de Harry.

_ Ce que tu risques ???, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du brun, mais tu risques tout !!!

_ Qui ne risque rien n'a rien, répondit le brun en question, tout en murmure.

[Bien que cette fiction soit classé M, je vais exit ce passage, parce que je ne voudrais SURTOUT PAS vous choquer, vous, âmes sensibles !!! Mdr !!! ^^/ndb : hein ? non pas possible !!]

* * *

[Ehhhh oui, elle fait mal, cette barre là... ^^/ndb : arghhhhhh !! Non comment as-tu osé faire cela ?? Vite tout le monde attrapons les pelles, les pioches et brisons cette barricade et faisons regretter cet affront à l'auteur ingrat !! mdr ! / Ehhhhh !!! Commence pas à organiser des rébellions contre moi, pauvre auteur que je suis !!! ^^]

Le temps passait. Les deux amoureux ne le voyaient d'ailleurs pas. La représentation avait été fixée au dernier jour d'avril. Ainsi, la fin des vacances de Pâques marquera le début des répétitions importantes. Il avait d'ailleurs été prévu, pendant les vacances, que Draco, Harry et Hermione se rendent chez les Weasley. Blaise ne pouvant, comme à chaque fois, pas se débarrasser de sa famille qui l'obligeait à rester à la maison. Pourtant, juste avant le départ du Poudlard Express, en faisant sa valise, Draco ne semblait pas très heureux, voire un peu triste. Harry le remarqua en venant lui parler.

_ Draco ??? Tu viens, il faut qu'on aille déjeuner rapidement, après on sera en retard !!!

Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Pourtant, Harry le voyait bien, et même sans le voir, il le sentait bien.

_ Draco ??? Ca va pas ??? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ???

Il baissa les yeux. Harry s'approcha, s'assit sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras.

_ Draco s'il te plaît, dis moi ce qui ne va pas !!! Je vais pas me moquer de toi !!!

Draco le serra si fort et si brusquement que Harry lâcha une exclamation de surprise. Appuyant la tête sur le torse de son ange, le blond devait rassembler toutes ses forces mentales pour ne pas exploser en sanglots. Et Harry faisait tout pour le réconforter. Finalement, il parvint à se calmer et à parler.

_ Je... Je pensais... A mes parents, dit-il honteusement.

_ Et ??? Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça, Draco !!! Tu sais, il m'arrive d'y repenser aussi, et heureusement !!! C'est comme ça qu'ils vivent.

_ Oui, mais... Justement, est-ce qu'ils méritent de continuer à vivre ???

_ Tu m'as toujours dit que tu aimais ta mère !!! Et tu ne pourras jamais penser uniquement à elle. Je n'ai pas à te juger, Draco, et personne ne devrait être arraché à ses parents comme tu l'as été par le ministère !!! Ces gens sont vraiment des enfoirés finis !!!

_ C'est pas le ministère qui a tué mes parents..., dit-il plus sûr de lui, réussissant enfin à refouler ses larmes au plus profond de son coeur.

_ C'est tout comme !!! Ils ne t'ont pas laissé les enterrer, et t'ont volé la maison qui te revient de droit !!!

_ Pfff, tu parles de ce manoir ??? Qu'est ce que j'en aurais fait ??? Il est trop grand, même pour y vivre nous deux !!!

_ On l'aurait réaménagé, on en aurait fait ce dont on rêve... Le ministère m'a toujours posé tout un tas de merde sur mon chemin.

_ Et puis il y a autre chose !!! A ton avis, je dois dire quoi à des gens que j'ai passé toute mon enfance à insulter en arrivant, tout guilleret, profiter de leur maison que j'ai dû qualifier de tous les noms existants !!!

_ Tu vas devoir te dévoiler à eux, et leur dire qui tu es vraiment !!! Mais je suis là, moi, et je pourrai toujours t'aider !!! Allez, tu viens, maintenant il faut vraiment qu'on se grouille.

_ Harry ??? Je veux faire ma vie avec toi, alors tu as tous les droits pour me juger !!!

Il se dépêchèrent donc de descendre dans la Grande Salle, où ils trouvèrent Hermione et Ron qui les attendaient, commençant légèrement à stresser face au retard de leurs amis.

_ Ah, vous êtes là !!! Vous avez exactement six minutes trente-quatre pour manger., dit Hermione.

_ Dépêchez vous, on vous attend là, nous, rajouta Ron.

Et effectivement, ils se dépêchèrent. D'ailleurs, il se dépêchèrent tellement que tous les plats de chacune de leur table avait été vidés.

_ Voilà, dit Harry, ayant énormément de mal à contenir la fantastique masse de nourriture qui menaçait à chaque seconde de vouloir tenter une éjection malencontreuse.

_ Euuuh, fit Hermione, un peu déstabilisée, bon, alors allons y !!!

* * *

Harry sentait bien que Draco était au comble du stress. Alors il tentait de le rassurer, par télépathie, ou même juste en se plaçant près de lui. Après deux minutes de balayage intense du regard du quai de la voie 9 3/4, Ron repéra son père qui était venu les accueillir. Lui et Ginny lui sautèrent dessus, suivi par Harry qui lui serra chaleureusement la main, Hermione qui le salua, visiblement ravie d'être ici de retour, et enfin Draco, qui tentait tant bien que mal de se faire oublier. Mr Weasley fit le premier pas.

_ Et voici Draco !!! Enchanté de te voir enfin dans un état d'esprit différent.

Draco rougit.

_ Moi de même. Je... Je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir invité.

_ De rien, mais je t'en supplie, tutoie-moi.

_ Eh bien, d'accord Mr Weasley.

_ Et appelle moi Arthur !!!

Il rigola.

_ D'accord !!!

_ Allez, je vous attendais depuis un bon moment, tous !!! Transplanez au terrier, Molly doit être folle d'inquiétude.

Ils transplanèrent tous au même moment, Draco, dans une illumination, attrapa la main de Harry, car il n'avait aucune idée de sa destination. Ils débarquèrent dans le jardin du Terrier. Draco trouvait qu'effectivement, la famille était bien pauvre. Pourtant, il sentait que Harry débordait d'une immense joie contenue. Ce lieu, il avait une valeur immense aux yeux de son ange. Et de le voir et de le sentir tout fou face à la maison étrangement construite le rempli lui aussi d'une joie qui lui fit oublier tout son stress. Il suivit Harry dans la maison qu'il trouvait finalement lui aussi attachante. Molly attendait dans la cuisine, en train de faire le repas. Tous entrèrent et lui dirent bonjour. Ce fut le tour de Draco.

_ Bonjour Mme Weasley. Je suis enchanté de vous connaitre.

Elle sembla réfléchir, comme si elle le jaugeait. Finalement, elle répondit.

_ Moi aussi !!! Bienvenu au Terrier. Oh, évidemment ça doit te changer de tes petites habitudes de vie, mais bon.

_ Oh, je trouve cet endroit fantastique !!! De toute façon, le manoir, je ne pourrai plus y retourner.

_ Oui, j'ai entendu cette histoire. Eh bien ça te changera.

Draco n'était pas sûr, mais il avait cru percer des sarcasmes dans sa voix. Il espérait pourtant se faire des films... Quoi que ce serait juste, depuis le temps que lui se foutait d'eux !!! Après s'être assis autour de la table, Harry demanda :

_ Combien de personnes seront là ces vacances ???

_ Eh bien, répondit Arthur, si je compte bien, il n'y aura que nous tous, donc on ne sera que sept. D'ailleurs on vous a mis toi et Draco dans la chambre des Jumeaux, à côté de celle de Ron.

Harry rougit.

_ Je.. Merci beaucoup... J'ignorais que vous le saviez pour Draco et moi...

_ Oh, tu sais, Ron nous dit tout.

Ron sembla se trémousser sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, mais en voyant le regard de j'menfous total de Harry, il soupira de soulagement.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien, si ce n'est le fait que Mme Weasley semblait toujours hostile à Draco, ce que remarqua Harry.

__ J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'aime pas beaucoup..._

__ Tu crois ??? fit Draco, le ton ironique. Déjà tout à l'heure elle avait l'air froide avec moi..._

__ Mais... Non, je pense qu'on se fait des illusions... Ce n'est pas son genre, et puis elle sait bien que ce n'était pas ta faute... D'ailleurs tu n'as rien fait de mal..._

__ Mouais... L'avenir nous le dira..._

Draco était bel et bien stressé. Mais qui ne le serait pas, face à une telle situation... Ils montèrent tous se coucher.

* * *

J'arrive pas à dormir. Il est minuit et demi, je suis crevé, et pas moyen de fermer l'oeil. Harry dort bien, lui. Qu'est ce qu'il est beau...  
J'étais enlacé à lui d'une manière plutôt étroite, et je pouvais sentir son coeur battre contre ma poitrine droite. C'était si reposant. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, le serrant toujours plus fort contre moi, l'appelant à l'aide pour trouver refuge dans le sommeil. Mais quelque chose me tenait éveillé... Une espèce de force, ou d'énergie, enfin j'en sais rien... Un truc, quoi... Mais un truc qui avait intérêt à se cacher, parce que si je le trouve, je le désintègre. Pfff... Une demi heure plus tard, je décidai de me lever, faire une balade, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'au retour je dorme comme un loir. Je m'habillai très rapidement, pris la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, qu'il m'avait autorisé à prendre quand cela me semblait nécessaire, et descendis sur la pointe des pieds l'escalier grinçant. Je surpris une conversation entre Weasley mère, et fils, le père n'intervenant pas.

_ Te dis qu'il n'y a eu aucun problème depuis le début de l'année !!! M'man, tu peux lui faire confiance !!!, dit Ron.

_ Justement non !!!, répondit la mère, je ne supporte pas la manière qu'il a de me regarder comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours, de me parler comme si j'étais sa mère, et tout ça...

_ Maman, fais une croix sur le passé !!! Rien de tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre les Weasley et les Malfoy n'a été de sa faute !!! Il n'a été que le triste spectateur !!!

_ Triste spectateur ??? Justement !!! Il n'aurait pas pu intervenir si cette situation ne lui plaisait pas ??? Et il se faisait un malin plaisir à vous insulter, toi et Harry, et même Hermione, durant ces six premières années !!!

_ Il a changé, c'est aussi simple que ça !!!

_ Ron, ne sois pas bête !!! On ne change pas comme ça !!! Je reste persuadée qu'il vous manipule, toi, Hermione, et Harry !!! Quel enfoiré !!! Comme si Harry n'avait pas déjà assez souffert comme ça !!! Et lui il trouve le moyen de l'embêter encore plus !!!

Ron resta bouche bée. Moi, je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Jamais je n'avais entendu de tel propos. J'ai tenté de faire des efforts, et, et... Et pis c'est qui, elle, pour me juger ???  
Le père de Ron sortit de son mutisme.

_ Molly, ne dis pas ça !!! Si Harry lui fait confiance, on peut lui faire confiance !!! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu avances ???

_ Bien sûr Arthur !!! Tout ce que je veux, c'est enlever des souffrances à Harry !!! Mais enfin regarde le !!! Il a toujours été aveugle !!! Aimer un être comme Draco, un sans coeur ne pourra que le détruire.

_ MAMAN !!! s'exclama Ron.

Moi, j'en pouvais plus. Je sortis dehors, sous la lune, et me mis à penser, sentant les larmes que je retenais tant sortir enfin de mes yeux. Cette femme n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Je n'étais pas un coeur de pierre, j'avais réussi à aimer Harry de tout mon coeur... Mais si... Mais si tout ça était vrai ??? Elle connaît Harry depuis bien plus longtemps que moi... Elle doit savoir mieux que moi comment il pense, et tout ça... Je n'ai pas cherché à lui mentir, ou lui faire du mal, mais si c'est ce qui se passait ??? Et plus que tout, une seule chose m'importe : ne plus jamais le faire souffrir. Et si pour ça, il fallait le laisser, alors je le ferais. Résigné, je montai dans ma chambre, fis ma valise d'un coup de baguette, embrassai une dernière fois Harry qui sourit béatement, sortis, et transplanai.

* * *

Je me réveillais en sursaut, horriblement secoué par ce cauchemar... Encore un... Et en plus, Draco n'était pas là pour me réchauffer... Il doit déjà être en bas.  
Je me levai donc, m'habillai, puis descendis dans la cuisine. Draco n'y était pas. Il y avait juste Ron et sa mère qui avait tous deux l'air fatigué et énervé. Je tentai donc pour aller plus rapidement de m'interposer dans l'esprit de Draco, mais je ne fis que rencontrer un mur... Comme s'il ne souhaitait pas que je voie ses pensées... Je m'adressai donc à Ron.

_ Salut, Ron, ça va ???

_ Moui...

_ Tu aurais pas vu Draco, des fois ???

_ Euh, non, il est pas descendu... Vérifie, s'il était descendu je l'aurais forcément vu.

_ Euh, ouais, d'accord... Bonjour Mme Weasley !!!

_ Hmmm...

Je remontai l'escalier quatre à quatre, fouillai la salle de bain, le grenier, toutes les chambres en prenant garde de ne réveiller personne, et finalement je me retrouvai dans ma chambre, cherchant un indice quelconque. Ron me rejoignit.

_ Alors, il est pas là ???

_ Non, il est pas là !!!

L'inquiétude commençait à percer ma voix.

_ Il a pris ma cape d'invisibilité !!!

Je venais de remarquer en fouillant qu'elle manquait dans mes affaires.

_ Ah, eh bah alors tout va bien !!! Il est juste parti se balader chez les moldus...

_ Tu crois ??? Il m'aurait emmené, ou alors il n'aurait pas fermé son esprit à notre lien !!!

_ Ah ??? Il a fait ça ???

Ron paraissait me cacher quelque chose... Mais trop occupé à fouiller, je n'y fis pas attention.

_ Toutes ses affaires ont disparu !!!

Ron semblait devenir anxieux.

_ Euh, écoute Harry, faut que je te dise un truc !!!

_ Non, Ron, pas maintenant !!! Il est parti et ne compte pas revenir !!! Il faut que je le retrouve absolument !!!

Cette fois, je ne cherchai même plus à cacher l'inquiétude qui me mordait les tripes.

_ Harry écoute moi !!! Hier on a eu une... Discussion avec ma mère à propos de Draco... Ma mère ne lui fait pas du tout confiance. Et même plus. Elle croit qu'il a essayé de te manipuler pour te faire souffrir.

_ QUOI ???

_ Je t'assure !!! On a bien essayé de lui enlever cette idée de la tête avec Papa, mais elle a rien voulu entendre. Et si Draco nous a écouté, alors il a dû partir, ou de rage, ou de tristesse, ou parce qu'il a cru qu'il pourrait te faire souffrir, ou tellement d'autre chose !!!

Je bouillonnai de rage. Je défonçai la porte d'un coup de pied, descendis les escaliers d'un bond, et trouvai Mme Weasley dans le salon, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.

_ Où est Draco ???

Je faisais tout pour ne pas hurler, mais la colère filtrait mes barrières, et s'entendait parfaitement.

_ Ron t'a dit, n'est ce pas ???

_ Oui, il m'a dit !!! Vous ne m'avez pas répondu !!!

_ Ecoute Harry. Il faut que tu apprennes à ouvrir les yeux. Draco t'a fait du mal pendant six ans. Il a insulté tout ton entourage. Et toi, tu crois qu'il a pu changer en deux mois ??? Tu crois qu'il est bon ??? Harry, il se moque de toi !!! Il allait se jouer de toi !!! Il est sûrement en ce moment au manoir Malfoy, en train de raconter ses exploits à ses parents...

_ SES PARENTS SONT MORTS !!! IL NE PEUT PAS RETOURNER AU MANOIR !!! Et... Et...

Ma voix se brisa.

_ Et je l'aime. Et il m'aime aussi. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point.

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

_ Taisez-vous !!! Je sais qu'il ne me mentait pas, je pouvais ressentir ses sentiments !!! Il a cru qu'il pourrait me faire souffrir en restant avec moi. Il vous a écouté la nuit dernière. Et il vous a cru. Je ne sais pas où il est, je n'arrive pas à le localiser. Cessez de vouloir me protéger. J'ai dix-sept ans. Et si je devrais choisir entre vous et Draco, je ne réfléchirais même pas une seconde, je partirais avec lui. Je vais partir à sa recherche. Et je reviendrais que quand je l'aurais récupéré. Ron, tu embrasses Hermione. Je serais de retour d'ici ce soir, et avec lui.

Je sortis avant que Ron ne puisse me proposer son aide, et je partis, ne pensant que à Draco, espérant que notre lien serait assez puissant pour ça.

* * *

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!

Je m'écrasai lamentablement au sol, me brisant au passage la moitié de mes os. Ce transplanage m'avait fait réapparaître sur une branche d'arbre, et évidemment je n'avais pas l'équilibre nécessaire. Pris par surprise, j'avais chuté, et actuellement, des larmes dues à la douleur sortaient de mes yeux. Je ne sentais plus aucun de mes membres, et j'avais la respiration dure et sifflante. J'avais dû faire une chute d'une quinzaine de mètres.

_ Harry ??? Harry, tu vas bien ???

Draco descendit de l'arbre et vint me rejoindre. J'avais horriblement mal. Je n'arrivai pas à articuler un mot. Draco me prit par les épaules et me releva. Je hurlai, il me relâcha et je retombai.

_ Excuse moi, Harry !!! Tu as l'air d'avoir les épaules pétées !!!

Ma respiration se calmait, je réussis enfin à articuler un son.

_ Oui, et les bras, les jambes, les côtes, les pieds, et sûrement plein d'autre. Je crois que j'ai eu énormément de chance de pas me briser les cervicales ou la colonne... Putain j'ai mal c'est horrible !!!

_ Attends, tiens bois ça !!! C'est un antidouleur. Je n'ai pas de Poussos sur moi, je crois qu'il va falloir te ramener à l'hosto.

Je bus la potion qu'il me tendait et sentis immédiatement toutes douleurs quitter ce monde.

_ Donne moi la main, on transplane jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste.

* * *

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Harry s'évanouit. Les guérisseurs le prirent en charge rapidement, l'emmenant dans une chambre, lui donnant une simple rasade de la potion miracle, et l'endormirent. Je fus rapidement rassuré quant à son état de santé. Il n'avait eu que des os brisés, le problème, c'est leur nombre : cent trente-quatre sur deux cent six. Seuls les plus importants avaient été épargnés. Selon les guérisseurs, c'était un vrai miracle, mais selon moi, le simple fait d'un pouvoir de protection [5000ème mot !!! ^^] constant. Je souriais face à la chance inouïe de mon Harry. Enfin, mon, plus trop non... En tout cas, une discussion se profilait entre Harry et moi. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je lui dirais tout. Il se réveilla assez rapidement, et m'invita _évidemment _à répondre à ses questions.

* * *

Voilaaaaa !!! ^^ Enfin un chapitre d'une taille respectable !!! ^^

Ouiiii, je sais, je suis trop méchant, j'avais promis de faire en sorte qu'il ne leur arrive plus rien, mais un soudain éclair de sadicité ma traversé !!! ^^ Boaf, rien de bien méchant, vous avez vu !!! ^^

J'ai eu énormément de review en très peu de temps, ainsi j'aimerai remercier toutes mes revieweuses !!! ^^ Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, je remercierait tout le monde à la fin du tout dernier chapitre... Qui arrive à grand pas !!! ^^ Dommage... ^^

S'il vous plait, je n'ai plus les reviews de ceux qui me suivait au tout début !!! Il y a une raison ??? Si vous n'aimez plus mon histoire dites le moi !!! ^^ Et s'il vous plait, un ptit clic sur le bouton vert c'est pas méchant, vous avez même pas besoin de vous enregistrer, laissez moi votre avis !!! Si vous n'avez jamais écrit de fic, vous savez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir, mais les autres vous devez le savoir, alors mettez vous à ma place... Et pis jusqu'à maintenant, je réponds à toutes vos reviews !!! ;) ^^

[la pauvre bêta que je suis en profite pour rappeler l'APAGCPMDEO ^^ que tu as dit dans une phrase incompréhensible pour beaucoup de personnes je suppose parce que moi j'ai mis un moment avant de comprendre ....../ incompréhensible ??? Tu parles de l'histoire de l'Arriviste Parti en Angleterre et tout ??? Mdr !!! ^^]

Je risque de ne pas pouvoir écrire durant les prochaines semaines, alors pas d'inquiétude, je suis toujours parmi vous !!! ^^

Allez, bonne journée, soirée, week end, j'en sais rien !!! ^^

A pluuuuus !!!

Vince.


	11. Descend de ton arbre !

**Titre** : Le Roi Lear

**Paring** : HP/DM… What else ???

**Moment **: Je dirais 7ème année… L'autre abruti méchant est mort, Rogue pas, Lupin et Sirius non plus… Sirius n'aura sûrement aucun rôle mais je l'aime bien. Ça a été un choc pour moi de savoir qu'il mourait dans le cinq, alors comme je peux reprendre un peu le dessus sur une certaine J. Caroline, j'en profite ^^.

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement je ne peux pas reprendre complètement le dessus… alors les persos les lieux et tout ce que je n'ai pas inventés c'est à J. La pièce "Le Roi Lear" appartient à William Shakespeare, ou du moins ceux qui l'exploitent.

**Rating** : M. Bon, toute façon, à moins que vous soyez totalement abrutis, ce dont je ne doute pas, homophobes, vous n'avez pas du être assez stupide pour rentrer HP et DM dans les persos. Si oui, eh bah tu pars et sache que je te souhaite bien des malheurs (niark, niark).

**Bêta-lectrice** : Merci à Yebbeka qui me corrige mes (très peu nombreuses ^^) fautes... ^^

Les NdA sont entre [ et ], la télépathie et le texte théâtral en italique, et voila !!! ^^

Je vais tenter de mettre un chapitre par semaine, deux grand maximum, après vous pourrez me taper.

**Note de chapitre **: Et voila un ptit chap 11... Je le commence alors que le 10 est même pas en ligne, mais ça tout le monde s'en fout... ^^

**Connerie fanfictionnienne...**: Oui, j'ai changé la routine, vu que dans mon Disclaimer, depuis le début, j'écris c'est à J K Rowling, et fanfiction me transforme ça en c'est à J.. Juste dire à cette grande amie qu'est Rowling que c'est pas ma faute !!! ^^

Bon, après tout ça, je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture...

Voici le...

Chapitre 11 : Descend de ton arbre ! :

* * *

Il était vingt-et-une heure, et cela faisait une demi heure que Harry avait été admis à Sainte Mangouste. Après avoir prévenu d'un patronus la famille Weasley de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, il entra dans la "chambre" du blessé. Il était assis dos contre le mur, sur son oreiller. Ils étaient seuls dans la chambre, les deux autres lits n'étant pas occupés... Draco se plaça près du lit de Harry, et baissa les yeux. L'autre regardait fixement le mur devant lui, sans rien dire, sans même vraiment regarder quelque chose. Il semblait un peu triste. Draco déglutit.

_ Ça va ???, dit-il.

_ ...

_ Tu veux pas me répondre ???

_ ...

_ Harry ???

_ ...

Draco se plaça devant lui, plantant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Harry était captivé par le regard, qui, il le sentait très bien, appartenait à un homme à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

_ Harry je t'en supplie, je veux bien tout te dire, mais si toi tu ne dis rien j'avancerai pas, on avancera pas.

Il avait appuyé fortement sur le "on". De plus, les larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux de Harry.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ???

Il avait dit ça dans un murmure, dans un souffle, prêt à éclater en sanglots à tout moment. Draco perçut cela, et le chagrin de son ange le rendait d'autant plus triste...

_ Est-ce que tu sais ce que la mère de Ron a gueulé sur moi ???

_ Oui. Et ne me dis pas que c'est ce qui t'a fait partir, parce que je ne te croirais pas !!! Draco, s'il te plait, tu n'es pas aussi bête !!!

_ Qui sait ???

_ Moi !!! J'ai appris à te connaitre, Draco, et je sais qui tu es !!! Tu es bien plus fort que ça !!! Jamais tu vois, jamais je n'aurais cru que tu pourrais croire les conneries d'une seule personne !!!

_ Une seule personne ??? C'est la mère de Ron !!! Je croyais que tu la considérais comme ta propre mère !!! Et si c'est le cas, alors elle sait mieux que moi ce qui est bon pour toi !!! Elle te connaît depuis tellement plus longtemps que moi !!! Et mets-toi à ma place !!! Si cette bonne femme dit que je suis mauvais pour toi, alors je la crois !!! Je ne veux que ton bonheur !!! Et s'il est sans moi, alors je pars !!! Mais dans ce cas, sache que jamais je t'oublierais, jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier !!!

Harry sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

_ Draco...

Il murmurait.

_ Draco...

Draco sentait ses entrailles se serrer. Il sentait la tristesse de Harry combinée à la sienne le pousser toujours plus vers le fond du cratère. Soudain, il explosa. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu, toutes les émotions ressenties lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux ensemble. Lui, rien que lui et son ange... Mais COMMENT, bordel, COMMENT avait il pu être aussi débile ??? Réussir à oublier toutes, absolument toutes les épreuves, tous les murs qu'ils avaient pu détruire un à un, ensemble... Il explosa en sanglots.

Mais Harry ne bougeait pas... Draco avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains, pleurant seul. Le brun fixait toujours d'un regard vitreux le mur d'en face. En réalité, les efforts qu'il devait effectuer pour ne pas exploser lui aussi, réussir à refouler les sentiments de son ange, toute cette tristesse, lui demandaient bien plus que du courage. Mais il devait le faire, il devait laisser Draco seul dans sa merde. Harry sentait qu'il lutait pour retrouver son calme, mais à chaque fois de nouvelles images le relançaient.  
Mais une phrase qu'il prononça entre deux sanglots fit craquer Harry.

_ Harry... Harry je t'aime, je te jure !!!

Et le Harry en question se lâcha à son tour. Il prit Draco dans ses bras et pleura avec lui. Mais dès l'instant où ses bras entrèrent en contact avec le dos de son ange en larmes, Draco le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, attrapant les épaules du brun par l'arrière, s'agrippant à lui autant qu'il le pouvait, et pleurant enfin à chaudes larmes contre le torse de son amant.

_ Harry, je... J'ai été très con... Une fois de plus... Excuse-moi... Je t'aime... Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme...

Harry était de plus en plus bouleversé... Il avait posé sa tête contre celle de Draco, et pleurait également. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes comme ça. Enfin, ils se calmèrent, Draco rejoignit Harry dans son lit, couché la tête toujours contre le torse de son ange, son ange assit dos au mur lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

_ Draco ???

_ Hmmm ???

_ Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans ce putain d'arbre ???

Il explosa de rire. Un rire nerveux, certes, mais un rire tout ce qu'il y a de plus franc, de plus libre, de plus beau. Et il entraîna très vite Harry dans cette spirale infernale. Quand une fois de plus ils réussirent à se calmer, Draco répondit :

_ Tu sais quoi ??? C'est trop con, cet arbre était juste devant le Terrier, alors avec un p'tit sort de jumelles je voulais t'observer...

Harry se tut immédiatement.

_ Tu m'espionnais ???

_ Ben... Oui, un peu...

_ Et tu as vu quoi ???

_ Ben... Je t'ai vu toi surtout... Je te jure que j'ai eu mal au coeur quand je t'ai vu engueuler Mme Weasley en me défendant... Je t'ai vu t'inquiéter pour moi, pendant un moment j'ai même eu envie de venir te rejoindre, mais je pouvais simplement pas... Tu te faisais tellement de soucis pour moi... S'il te plait, excuse-moi, je te jure je voulais pas...

Le brun avait les larmes aux yeux.

_ Oh merlin, je t'aime, je t'adore Draco !!! Je...

Il venait d'être coupé par une magnifique embrassade venant de Draco... Ils s'embrassèrent vraiment longtemps, avant d'être de nouveau coupé par Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur et Ginny. Les deux jeunes filles furent immédiatement attendries par la scène magnifique, Ron et Arthur détournèrent quelque peu le regard. Molly, elle, les regardait fixement, sans rien dire. Puis, finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche.

_ Oh, et puis merde... Je t'aurais prévenu Harry !!!

_ MAMAN !!! TAIS-TOI, S'IL TE PLAIT, TAIS-TOI JUSTE DEUX SECONDES !!! TAIS-TOI ET OUVRE LES YEUX !!!

Ron transpirait la colère. Et sa mère semblait totalement perdue face au soudain accès de colère de son fils. Elle regarda les deux garçons étroitement mais surtout très amoureusement enlacés. Il fallait vraiment être plus qu'aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux deux. Évidemment ils allaient bien, voire très bien ensemble. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'avouer, ce serait perdre toute crédibilité. Elle décida intérieurement de les laisser tranquilles, puis elle partit.

_ Excusez-la, les garçons. Je crois que ça va lui passer, elle a juste été un peu choquée quand elle l'a appris mais maintenant ça va aller mieux... Elle est juste un peu... Vieux jeu. dit le père de Ron.

Harry se sentit tout de même grandement soulagé par ce que venait de dire Arthur, car malgré tout il aimait vraiment Molly Weasley. Ils sortirent tous de l'hôpital plus tard dans la journée. Cette nouvelle expérience avait une fois de plus énormément rapproché Harry et Draco qui s'aimaient décidément vraiment fort. Le reste des vacances passa rapidement, l'incident avait été oublié et Molly était de moins en moins froide avec Draco. Et bien sûr les deux amoureux profitaient avidement de la vie...

Le dernier jour des vacances était là, et l'heure des adieux était venue. Tout le monde embrassa tout le monde, Draco embrassa même Molly qui avait finalement accepté l'évident : les deux étaient faits pour vivre l'un avec l'autre, et ça aucune magie, aucune prophétie foireuse ne pourraient le changer !!! Avant de partir, Arthur offrit un cadeau à Draco, lui demandant de l'ouvrir qu'une fois seul avec Harry. Le blond sembla un peu troublé par ce présent inattendu, il questionna Harry du regard, mais il ne savait rien de plus... Ils transplanèrent donc en direction de la voie 9 3/4, où ils trouvèrent, bien sûr, le Poudlard Express tout fumant.

Plus tard, dans leur chambre, pardon, leur suite préféctorale, Harry et Draco se (ré) installèrent confortablement, rangeant leurs affaires dans l'armoire, défaisant les valises, se retrouvant sous une douche chaude, dans les deux sens du termes... Enfin, le blond ressortit le paquet d'Arthur Weasley et l'ouvrit, puis vida son contenu sur le lit. Il contenait une lettre, des clefs, et un parchemin soigneusement roulé et entouré d'un bandeau rouge. Draco regarda son ange, sceptique. Il entreprit de déplier la lettre et la mit entre eux deux, de manière à pouvoir la lire ensemble.

_Cher Draco, et (?) Harry._

_Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je vous ai demandé d'attendre d'être seuls, sûrement pour faire durer le suspens... Je suis en réalité très content de ce que j'ai accompli._

_J'ai entendu dire Draco que le ministère t'avait pris le manoir sans raison aucune, il te revient de droit, tu es l'héritier de ta famille. Alors, pendant ces vacances, alors que les conseillers du ministre étaient partis en déplacement, je suis allé le voir en personne et ai tout fait pour qu'il m'en donne les clefs, ainsi que l'acte de propriété. Ne me demande pas comment j'ai fait, je n'en suis pas fier. Oh rien d'illégal, bien sûr, mais tout de même... Enfin bref, voici donc les clefs du Manoir Malefoy, ainsi que l'acte de propriété. Il réagira à ton aura magique de Malefoy, Draco, puisqu'il est censé se transmettre de génération en génération. De plus, je suppose que tu pourras librement le modifier ensuite. Oh, tu dois savoir pour quoi faire..._

_A très bientôt, et merci pour ces vacances formidables !!!_

_Arthur Weasley._

Draco observa Harry, bouche bée. Il déroula lentement le parchemin, qui prit soudainement le nom de Draco Lucius Malefoy & Harry James Potter. Le brun lui, était tout aussi sidéré que l'autre, et se demandait ce qu'Arthur avait bien pu faire pour obtenir ces objets... Tous deux n'en revenaient pas de posséder ce joyau, et se demandaient ce qu'ils pourraient en faire... Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils passèrent une excellente nuit, en fêtant à leur façon ce bien retrouvé... [ ^^' ]

* * *

Tout allait extrêmement vite. Depuis la rentrée tous les membres du Roi Lear ne voyaient pas le temps passer. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas une seule minute à eux. Désormais, c'était la générale. Il était midi vingt, et Ricks était dans un énervement incroyable.

_ On commence tout depuis le début !!! On se fait le spectacle en entier !!! Je veux voir absolument tous les conseils de jeu que je vous avais donnés !!! Et maintenant on commence !!! Scène I, 1, MUSIQUE !!!

Et tout commença. La première bataille faisait rage sur tout le décor, et tous, Harry au milieu et surélevé, se donnaient des coups d'épées. Puis cette bataille se termina, et Draco, tout en costume de Kent, déclama d'une voix forte :

_ _La victoire est belle, notre roi a su bien s'entourer, mais je le croyais plus favorable à Albany qu'à Cornouailles._

Colin :

__ C'est ce qui nous a toujours semblé, Kent, mais cela importe-t-il puisque les alliances changent plus vite que le court des saisons ??? Quand à moi, je préfère le combat, et reste peu familier à ces ruses de cour._

Neville entra, et se dirigea en direction du trône, qu'il regarda d'un oeil envieux. Draco :

_ _Mais, seigneur, n'est-ce point là votre fils ???_

Et le texte continua. Enfin, Draco :

_ _Mais, laissons parler le roi..._

Harry se leva du trône et déclama :

_ _Messeigneurs, cette nouvelle victoire est la marque ultime de notre grandeur et notre gloire, mais pourrait-elle s'élever plus haut qu'elle ne brille en cette heure ??? Il est temps pour nous ce soir de révéler nos plus mystérieuses intentions !!! Qu'on me donne la carte de ce pays !!! Je connais parfaitement ce pays, j'y ai conduis mes armées sans faillir... Aussi avons-nous la ferme intention de régler publiquement la dotation de nos filles, afin de prévenir tout débat futur !!!_

Et la pièce continuait. Toutes les scènes passaient une à une, Ricks observait, attentive mais silencieuse. Les scènes de bataille, les scènes dramatiques, tout, absolument tout y passait. Mais surtout les scènes qui rassemblaient Harry et Draco mettaient les larmes aux yeux tant le jeu était bon, les émotions puissantes et, et... Et TOUT !!! La toute dernière scène, celle de la mort de Lear, clôturait magnifiquement ce spectacle. Au bout d'une heure trente d'un jeu fantastique, la musique s'arrêta, et le silence retomba, léger, mais surtout horriblement chargé des émotions de la dernière vision. Cela faisait trente secondes que plus personne ne bougeait. Ricks était bouche bée. Harry ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre, et observa la centaine de figurants qui avait observé cette scène. Il sourit, se releva et aida Draco à passer de la position à genoux à celle debout. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

Et Harry sauta dans les bras de son ange. Il lui roula un des plus fantastiques patins du monde, face à toute l'assemblée. Beaucoup regardèrent ailleurs, et d'autres au contraire ne pouvaient pas se détacher de cette scène qui complétait le tout... Les deux se séparèrent enfin et remarquèrent finalement que cent cinquante personnes les observaient. Harry rougit fantastiquement et Draco souriait assez... Lubriquement ??? En fait, il est vrai que Harry était dans un sale état... Il était même bien excité !!! De plus, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il pourrait se soulager... Il pria pour que tout ça se termine vite et qu'il se retrouve seul avec Draco.

_ ...raiment, jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de choses !!! Vous êtes tout simplement au top !!! Alors maintenant je vous dis à demain Dimanche pour la représentation. Oui, ça va juste être fantastique !!! A demain !!!, dit Ricks.

Tous se levèrent et partirent sauf Draco et Harry.

_ Harry ??? Draco ??? Vous pouvez partir, c'est fini, répéta Ricks.

_ Hein ???, Dit Harry, comme au réveil d'un long rêve...

_ Partez, je vous dis !!! Il faut que vous soyez en forme.

Il était à peu près trois heures, la réunion ayant été allongée suite au briefing et débriefing.

Ils se levèrent donc également et sortirent à leur tour. Bizarrement, personne ne les attendait dehors. Ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Blaise n'étaient là. Ils en profitèrent donc pour partir (courir) dans leur chambre. Un sort made in salle sur demande avait remplacé leur costume contre leurs vêtements normaux. Draco entra à la suite de Harry et ferma la porte. Il s'affala sur un canapé. Mais Harry ne voyait pas les choses comme ça.

_ Draco ??? Tu as une idée de l'état dans lequel tu m'as mis tout à l'heure ???

_ Oh que oui. Mais c'est pas ma faute, t'es tellement mignon quand tu joues !!!

_ Mignon ??? Je suis pas censé être mignon !!! C'est censé être tragique !!!

_ Tragique ??? Mais 'Ry tu es mignon seulement pour ceux qui savent le voir !!!

Il rougit.

* * *

Mignon ??? C'est fou comme il trouve le bon moment pour employer certains mots, lui !!! Je fondis sur lui et l'embrassai. Encore, et toujours. Mais jamais cela n'était répétitif, au contraire !!! Toujours différent, toujours nouveau !!! Mais je voulais me dépêcher, et le torturer un peu au passage... Je me détachai de lui et commençai à passer mes mains sous sa chemise... Je sentais sa peau frémir à mon contact. Il transpirait déjà à cause de la répétition, et ça n'allait pas l'arranger, mais qu'est-ce que j'adorais ça !!! Ma langue glissait malencontreusement vers son cou, faisant lâcher un gémissement à Draco. Je lui arrachai d'ailleurs au passage sa chemise. Dans d'autres circonstances, et surtout avec quelqu'un d'autre, il serait sûrement devenu fou de rage, mais là je crois bien qu'il avait d'autres choses en tête... Après tout, on s'en fiche, un p'tit réparo et on verra plus rien... Je m'assis plus confortablement sur le canapé, le força à s'appuyer contre mon torse dos à moi, et enfin je l'encerclai de mes bras, ma bouche toujours complètement perdue contre son cou. Mes mains caressaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient trouver, bien sûr cela totalement contre mon gré !!! Elles glissèrent d'ailleurs en direction de son entrejambe, qu'elles frôlèrent sans plus...

_ En... Foiré..., articula miraculeusement Draco entre deux souffles.

_ Quoi ??? Tu arrives encore à parler ??? Allez, tu peux bien souffrir un peu, pense à ce qui t'attends après... [Tu vois, chère Yebbeka, je t'avais dit que je la reprendrais cette phrase !!! ^^/ndb : arghhh ma phrase !! au voleur !! mdr !!!]

Il souriait, et moi tout autant... Il commença à onduler du bassin. Et merde. Ses fesses étaient calées juste là où il fallait... Oh Merlin, c'est si bon... Moi qui voulais tenter de contrôler quoi que ce soit... Mais quel... Quel... Quel Serpentard, lui !!! Les mêmes difficultés respiratoires m'arrivaient dessus, mais la différence, c'est que moi je ne pouvais articuler que des gémissements. Il tenta de se retourner, mais je resserrai mon emprise sur lui, le bloquant avec mes bras. Je me devais de reprendre le contrôle !!! Ma bouche trouva ses lèvres et je passai mes jambes par dessus celle de mon ange déchu... L'emprisonnant définitivement sous mon corps, je me décidai à le caresser vraiment. Ma main gauche remonta vers ses tétons, la droite, elle, descendit dans son pantalon [Vous avez vu ??? Je fais des rimes foireuses sans le vouloir !!! ^^], et enfin ma bouche retourna dans son cou. Draco cette fois n'était plus que gémissements en tout genre, demande, supplication, ordres... Quant à moi, je m'efforçais à aller le plus doucement possible, après tout c'est vrai, je ne voudrais surtout pas le choquer !!! Par contre, le sourire dracovore qui devait apparaitre en ce moment sur mon visage n'était pas du tout là de mon plein gré, vous vous en doutez... J'ouvris son pantalon, mais ne pouvant bouger que les mains à cause de ma tentative de reprise de contrôle (ou coup d'état...), je le fis disparaitre d'un geste. A ce moment, une pensée assez... Excitante me vint à l'esprit... Je tenais dans mes bras, emprisonné sous mon corps, un Draco en mode devoir de vengeance, en boxer, excité au plus haut point, et encore tout frémissant, gémissant et transpirant des tortures qu'il venait de subir... Oui, je prends des risques, mais il faut dire que si vous saviez comme il se venge bien... [Mdr !!! ^^] Je le caressais de plus en plus rapidement, en faisant également disparaitre son boxer qui ne servait plus à rien...

_ 'Ry... Pourquoi je suis... Le seul nu... Ici ???

_ Parce que... C'est toi qui subit ???

_ Hmmm...

En soi il avait totalement raison, et puis ça me saoule de pas pouvoir sentir sa peau contre la mienne, mais ce serait lui faire plaisir... En même temps, je crois qu'au niveau de lui faire plaisir, on n'en est plus à ça près... J'enlevai ma chemise, libérant au passage un tout petit peu Draco qui en profita pour retourner la situation trop vite pour que je puisse me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Je me retrouvai allongé sur le canapé, mon ange au dessus de moi... Merde, je m'étais fait avoir comme un gnome...

_ Qui est un enfoiré ???

_ Ahhhh, mais mon pauvre Harry, il valait mieux ne pas commencer !!!

_ Pas commencer ??? Pff, fais pas ton saint mon ange, si tu l'avais voulu tu aurais pu largement m'arrêter !!!

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux... Son regard autrefois si froid, manquant totalement de vie, débordait aujourd'hui de joie de vivre, de plaisir, de désir, et... Et de tellement d'autres choses...

_ Tu pleures Harry ???

_ Non... Non, Draco, c'est juste... C'est juste que je t'adore, que tu es si beau que ça me fait mal au coeur de te regarder, je t'aime tellement, je te jure !!! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi !!!

Je pensai tout ce que je disais vraiment très fort... Et je ressentais tout l'amour qu'il me portait, je ressentais la puissance de ce qui m'unissait à lui... Et j'étais si fier d'être celui avec qui il voulait rester !!! Lui ne disait rien... Il savait que je pouvais ressentir tout ce qu'il me portait, toute la place qu'il réservait pour moi dans son coeur et son âme... Il s'attaqua à mon pantalon... Apparemment, il n'aime vraiment pas être le seul nu... Je sentis ses mains parcourir mes hanches, avant de faire glisser les habits gênant sur mes jambes... Et je me retrouvai nu avec lui. Je me relevai, lui passa un bras dans le dos et l'autre sur sa chute de reins avant de le plaquer et de le serrer vraiment fort contre moi.

_ Ahhh !!! Harry !!!

Ce gémissement... Il venait du coeur, lui... Je me souris à moi-même, avant de retourner une fois de plus la situation. Il se laissa faire, n'opposa pas de résistance. Je lui écartai un peu les jambes, juste assez pour me frayer un chemin, et m'enfonçai en lui très doucement... Il se tortilla un peu sous mon corps, avant de trouver une position vraiment confortable pour lui et moi... Je m'avançai encore jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus du tout... C'était tellement chaud, tellement agréable... Les mains de Draco parcouraient tout mon corps. Je pris un peu de recul, afin de pouvoir l'admirer... Et dans un moment pareil, je vous jure qu'il était la personne la plus belle de la terre... Il me regardait avec de grands yeux plus que brillants, de vrais miroirs, d'un gris perle absolument merveilleux, des mèches de cheveux lui retombaient sur les yeux, son corps brillait à cause de la fine pellicule de sueur qui le recouvrait, il gémissait à tout va... Il était extrêmement mignon... Ajoutez à cela les sensations merveilleuses que je pouvais ressentir, la chaleur, le plaisir, la passion, etc. plus les sensations merveilleuses que lui ressentait, et là vous avez ce que moi je subissais en cette heure... Je l'embrassai, le caressai, le léchai (un certain gout salé, à cause de la sueur... Mais toujours aussi bon !!!). La magie recommença à nous entourer, nous mettant dans une bulle franchissable que par nous deux... A chaque va-et-vient je sentais le plaisir monter un peu plus, mais je franchissais des limites que je n'avais alors jamais exploré... J'entrai dans un autre monde, où mon ange et moi ne faisions plus qu'un...

D'un coup, Draco se releva, et me tira à lui en me prenant par les épaules. Je m'effondrai donc, finissant allongé de tout mon long sur son corps chaud. Il me serrait contre lui, il me rendait dingue... Et je continuai, mettant tout mon amour en lui...

Toute la magie que contenait la pièce se rétracta et se compacta en une espèce de petite boule. Au même moment le plaisir devint tel que je faillis m'évanouir, Draco se contracta, jouissant en hurlant, resserrant encore plus la prise qu'il avait sur moi, et me délivrant enfin du plaisir qui commençait à devenir oppressant tant il était puissant. Cette boule explosa.

* * *

Je me réveillais nu, allongé contre Draco qui dormait, tout aussi nu... Le salon n'était plus que débris en tout genre. Voyant l'heure, je me rendis compte que, en réalité, trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que nous avions commencé à faire l'amour... Or, il était évident que tout ça ne nous avait pas pris trois heures... Je m'étais donc évanoui... C'est probable, vu ce que j'ai ressenti cette fois... Je souris en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer... Je réveillais mon Draco, lui expliquant la situation, et nous entreprîmes de réparer et nettoyer cette chambre. Après nous être habillé tout en restant torses nus, j'appelai Dobby :

_ Dobby ???

_ Le Maitre monsieur Harry Potter m'a demandé ???, dit Dobby qui venait de transplaner.

_ Oui, Dobby, tu vois on a un peu mis le bazar dans ce salon... Si tu pouvais nous aider à tout ranger et réparer...

_ Dobby sent d'ici ce qu'il s'est passé ici, Maitre monsieur Harry Potter !!! Mr Draco Malfoy était avec vous ???

_ Ben... Oui, mais ça ne te regarde pas, Dobby !!!

_ Si cela regarde Dobby monsieur Harry Potter, Mr Draco Malefoy a été très méchant avec Dobby pendant très longtemps !!!

_ Non, Dobby, je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal !!! C'est mes parents qui t'ont toujours maltraité !!!, dit Draco.

_ Harry Potter, Mr Draco ment !!!

_ Écoute Dobby, je ne sais pas s'il ment ou pas, mais je lui fais confiance désormais, et je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses quoi que ce soit, c'est compris ???

_ Oui Monsieur Harry Potter !!! Tout ce que vous voudrez !!! Voulez-vous que Dobby aille s'enchainer à un troll des montagnes et insulte un hippogriffe ??? [ Vous savez quoi ??? Ce que j'admire quand je lit une fic, se sont l'inventivité des auteurs pour les punitions des elfes... C'est con, je suis à court d'idée... ^^]

_ Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine... Allez, au boulot !!!

A nous trois, tout le salon fut très vite remis en place... Je remerciai Dobby, qui se rendit dans les cuisines après avoir demandé moult punitions pour sa lenteur. Je vis Draco s'affaler sur le canapé. Je le rejoins, et me blottis contre lui. Son torse était toujours tellement chaud...

_ Ça va ??? demandai-je.

_ Comment ça pourrait aller mal ??? Je n'ai jamais ressenti un truc pareil c'était... Hallucinant !!! Vraiment, j'en tremble encore !!! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ???

_ Je sais pas, j'ai comme l'impression que ça n'allait pas au mieux il y a deux secondes...

_ Si, ne t'inquiète pas... J'ai juste été pris d'un vertige... C'est normal, après ce que tu me fais subir Harry !!!, dit-il.

_ Ehhhhh !!! Va pas te plaindre, ok ???

Je souriai.

_ T'as raison, je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre... Tu viens dormir ???

_ Il est à peine dix-neuf heures !!! Et on n'a pas mangé !!!

_ Tu vois !!! Tu me rends dingue avec toutes les conneries que tu me fais !!!, rigola Draco.

_ Quoi ??? Des conneries ??? Et reviens ici, tu es en train de partir manger torse nu !!!

_ Et alors ??? Je fais ce que je veux !!!

_ Naaan !!! Tout le monde va te mater !!!

_ Il fallait pas détruire ma chemise !!!

_ Arrête de raler, on faisait l'amour, alors pourquoi tu te plains ??? J'ai parfaitement compris, désormais, ce sera abstinence, petit dévergondé !!! Et tu veux ta chemise ??? La voilà !!!

Je fis un geste de la main et fis réapparaitre sa chemise perdue.

_ Allez, maintenant tu enfiles ça et on va manger. Après on va dormir si tu veux, et si tu es sage, tu auras une chocogrenouille !!! Ça te va ??? Il est mignon le petit !!! Il est mignon le petit, hein ???

Je me foutai ouvertement de sa gueule.

_ 'Ry ???

_ Oui mon petit ???

_ COUUUUUUURS !!!!!!!!!

Et il me poursuivit à travers Poudlard jusqu'à la Grande Salle où je m'arrêtai avant d'entrer, mort de rire et tentant de reprendre le plus possible mon souffle, perdu face à mon ange.

* * *

Argh !!! Vous savez quoi ??? C'est l'avant dernier chapitre !!! TT

Bon, en soit ce sera quand même un soulagement pour moi, je n'ai jamais été sur de mener cette fic au bout... Et puis douze chapitres et trois lemons, c'est pas mal pour une première fic, non ???

Bon, s'il vous plait, laissez une revieeeeeew !!! Sérieusement !!! C'est psychologique d'avoir la flemme, parce que ça ne prends que 30 secondes montre en main, avec l'ADSL ^^... Si vous pensez avoir la flemme, alors allez voir mon profil, ou l'APAGCPMDEO, c'est une leçon de reviewage. ^^ Et surtout, si vous n'aimez plus, surtout si vous n'aimez plus, laissez une review pour me dire pourquoi !!! C'est ma première fic, alors critiquez, allez y, faites vous plaisir !!! Je crois que le pire, c'est de ne plus avoir de review de quelqu'un qui a cessé de vous lire, mais qui ne vous a pas dit pouquoi... (j'ai des exemples à la pelle !!! ^^)

Bon, en tout cas merci à toutes mes lectrices fidèles !!! ^^ Et à bientôt !!! ^^

Au fait, je remercierai tout le monde dans mon dernier chapitre, à la toute fin !!! ^^ Mais après que tu ais corrigé, Yebbeka, parce que je veux que tu le dévouvre en même temps que les autres !!! ^^ Oui, je suis trèèès chiant, mdr !!! ^^

A plus !!! ^^

Vince.


	12. Lear, Kent, le Feu et la Glace

**Titre** : Le Roi Lear

**Paring** : HP/DM… What else ???

**Moment **: Je dirais 7ème année… L'autre abruti méchant est mort, Rogue pas, Lupin et Sirius non plus… Sirius n'aura sûrement aucun rôle mais je l'aime bien. Ça a été un choc pour moi de savoir qu'il mourait dans le cinq, alors comme je peux reprendre un peu le dessus sur une certaine J. Caroline, j'en profite ^^.

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement je ne peux pas reprendre complètement le dessus… alors les persos les lieux et tout ce que je n'ai pas inventés c'est à J. La pièce "Le Roi Lear" appartient à William Shakespeare, ou du moins ceux qui l'exploitent.

**Rating** : M. Bon, toute façon, à moins que vous soyez totalement abrutis, ce dont je ne doute pas, homophobes, vous n'avez pas du être assez stupide pour rentrer HP et DM dans les persos. Si oui, eh bah tu pars et sache que je te souhaite bien des malheurs (niark, niark).

**Bêta-lectrice** : Merci à Yebbeka qui me corrige mes (très peu nombreuses ^^) fautes... ^^

Les NdA sont entre [ et ], la télépathie et le texte théâtral en italique, et voila !!! ^^

Je vais tenter de mettre un chapitre par semaine, deux grand maximum, après vous pourrez me taper.

**Note de chapitre **: Dernier chapitre, fin... ^^ Bon, je ne peux que vous remercier de tout coeur de m'avoir suivi, mais je ferais ça mieux à la fin de ce chapitre !!! Bonne lecture et profitez !!! ^^ Dites, j'ai comme objectif depuis le début cent reviews... Et là j'en suis à 91... Alors s'il vous plait, une première fic avec cent review, c'est en peu bien, non ??? ^^

**Connerie humaine...**: Pourquoi je stresse plus à écrire ce chapitre ??? Parce que j'en ai vraiment envie ??? Qu'il tourne dans ma tête depuis le tout début ??? J'en sais rien... ^^' Mais j'ai vraiment une sorte de peur à m'y attaquer... ^^

**RaR :** Kaethiel : Oui, je pense qu'une des faiblesses de cette fic est le premier chapitre... Bon, c'est ma première fic, alors je cherche un peu mon style, mais beaucoup de personnes m'ont dit que je m'étais améliorer au cours des chapitres... J'espère simplement que tu pourras lire ça, parce que ça voudra dire que tu m'auras tout de même lu jusqu'au bout !!! Mon Draco est OOC, c'est clair et net. Le fait de le faire froid et tout ne collait pas du tout avec ma fic, donc voila. pour ce qui est des dialogues tu n'es pas la première à me faire la réfléxion, et depuis je tente de mettre ces verbes ou de caser des "Harry" ou "Draco" dans les paroles, ce qui permet de savoir qui parle. Sinon tu verras que j'aime que le couple aille vite... C'est pourquoi ce prologue liquide tout, comme tu dis ^^... Et enfin pour les changements de style c'est aussi un de mes problèmes... Mais depuis un certain temps j'essaye de multiplier les barres, ou de rester à la troisième personne, en focalisation zéro... Et pour les trois points "!" ou "?", ça ne sera plus là dans ma prochaine fic, puisque c'est pas conventionnel et que les gens ne supporte pas ce qui sort de l'ordinaire... -_-' ...  
Tu m'as promis de lire la suite, il ne me faut rien de plus !!! Simplement dis moi à la fin de ce chapitre si tu as apprecié ou pas... ^^' Bonne lecture !!! ^^

Li-san : Eh bien voila la suite et fin, j'espère de tout coeur que tout ça te conviendras !!! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et reviewé !!! ^^

Bon, après tout ça, je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture...

Voici le...

Chapitre 12 : Lear, Kent, le Feu et la Glace :

* * *

Harry était dans un état de stress absolument incroyable. Sa respiration allait vite, l'adrénaline lui secouait les tripes à chaque respirations. Il était surélevé par rapport à la scène où dans quelques secondes, suite à un signal musical, une féroce bataille allait se dérouler... Il regarda droit devant lui, le regard vide, comme cela avait été répété des dizaines de fois. Le rideau s'ouvrit face à environ deux milles personnes, Poudlard plus Pré-au-Lard plus les environs, ça fait pas mal... Harry entendit rire, s'étonner, s'exclamer, mais il fit tout pour garder son sérieux.

Draco, lui, attendait dans les coulisses avec la centaine de figurants qui devaient entrer à un certain moment. Tous étaient en pleine crise d'anxiété. Draco regardait par le côté Harry, debout, attendant le début du combat. Il voyait Neville, à deux doigts de faire une attaque, il voyait Dean et Seamus qui se regardaient sans rien dire. Il entendait la musique se rapprocher du moment fatidique. Un compte à rebours rouge flottait dans les airs. A vingt secondes du départ, tous les yeux le fixaient. La tension était palpable et même envahissante. Dix secondes. Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un. Sans réfléchir, Draco fonça sur scène, chargeant le groupe de figurants qui arrivait devant lui. Harry dégaina son épée et commença à donner des coups au ralenti, fauchant toutes les personnes présentes. D'autres groupes entraient petit à petit, hurlant comme des dingues. Tout stress, toute tension avait disparu dès que le compte à rebours avait affiché zéro. Finalement, la musique prit fin, et les figurants sortirent peu à peu, sauf un petit groupe censé débarrasser Lear de son armure. Harry descendit sur la scène à proprement parler, et s'assit sur le trône apporté par deux figurants, les laissant ensuite lui prendre casque et épée.

Draco :

_La victoire est belle, notre roi a su bien s'entourer, mais je le croyais plus favorable à Albany qu'à Cornouailles._

Colin :

_C'est ce qui nous a toujours semblé, Kent, mais cela importe-t-il vu que les alliances changent plus vite que le cours des saisons ??? Quant à moi, je préfère le combat, et reste peu familier à ces ruses de cour._

Et le texte sortait, tel un automatisme, mais joué d'une manière exaltante... Les échanges étaient vifs, et surtout extrêmement beaux. La scène du partage du royaume se termina, et celle à la cour d'Austrasie débuta.

Cho :

_Fou, est-il vrai que mon père aurait frappé un des hommes de ma suite sous prétexte que son diner était froid ???_

Blaise :

_Si fait, madame._

Cho :

_Nuit et jour, il m'outrage par ses gestes, ses paroles !!! Mon père ne doit pas rester un jour de plus ici !!! Séjanus !!!_

Le figurant qui avait ce rôle entra sur la scène.

_Transmet le message à toute la cour d'ignorer tous les ordres de mon père !!! De toute façon, ce n'est plus qu'un homme sans pouvoirs !!!_

Le figurant partit, et Cho alla se placer sur un coin de la scène, immobile. Draco entra. [rappelons qu'il a été bannis par Lear suite à leur dispute... ^^]

_Ah, Kent !!! Tel tu fus, et aujourd'hui te voilà déguisé à merveille !!! Je suis le nouveau Kent !!! Il faut vraiment que je sois fou pour tenter d'aider l'homme qui m'a injustement banni !!! Ah oui, Kent est homme plein de grâce et de bonté !!!_

Harry entra.

_Qu'on me serve à diner !!! Et toi, qui es-tu ???_

Draco.

_Un serviteur en manque de maître, et pauvre presque autant que l'est le roi en ce moment._

Harry.

_Et que sais-tu donc faire ???_

Draco.

_Eh bien, je puis garder d'honnêtes secrets, monter à cheval sans faillir, courir autant que mon coeur le permet, traverser des rivières pour peu qu'elles ne soient pas trop profondes, mais ce qui me caractérise le plus, c'est mon zèle..._

Draco était censé jouer l'humour avec le public. Ainsi, tous ses gestes et son ton étaient calculés afin d'en arriver là. Il venait de mimer toute sa tirade déclenchant les rires de tout le public.

Harry.

_Eh bien, nous verrons ce que tu vaux. Mais qu'on me serve à diner !!! Quoi ??? Personne ne bouge ???_

Draco.

_Il semble qu'il y ait quelques relâchements...  
_

Et tout continuait... Le jeu respectif de chacun des acteurs apportait un plus indéniable à la pièce, et maintenait tout le public en alerte. Et Ricks observait le tout depuis la régie, souriant face à un bon jeu et faisant la grimace face à des erreurs inévitables. Harry, s'étant fait rejeter par sa fille :

_Non !!! Non, tu n'es pas ma fille !!! Arrière !!! J'ai une autre fille !!! Vous, le serviteur !!! Allez me chercher cent hommes, et fuyons !!! Oui, c'est cela, il faut fuir !!!_

Blaise.

_Attends-moi Roi !!! Emmène ton fou avec toi !!!_

Après s'être fait jeter une fois de plus par son autre fille, Lear fuit avec le Fou et Kent, après que l'on eu crevé les yeux d'Artois il s'enfuit, après que ce dernier ait renié son fils François, le fils en question partit se perdre, et enfin après que Artois ait choisi son propre fils comme guide, tous les cinq se retrouvèrent dans un terrier, guettant la bataille inévitable entre Neustrie, Austrasie et Bourgogne. Dans les coulisses, une nouvelle bataille se préparait, un nouveau compte à rebours démarrait. Quand celui-ci indiqua le chiffre trois, Colin hurla et tenta de sauter du haut de la falaise, symbolisée par le bord de la scène. Zéro. Une nouvelle fois, une vingtaine de figurants se chargèrent, provoquant un fantastique fracas dû au bruit des épées s'entrechoquant. D'un coup, comme un seul homme, toute la scène se figea, et Colin, dans les bras de Ron, déclama :

_L'air !!! Je sens l'air des sommets !!! Un précipice s'ouvre à moi !!! Ah, l'ivresse des grands souffles !!! D'ici, j'aperçois à quel point l'homme est petit face à la nature !!! Des filins de fumée, de fragiles embarcations sur le cours de l'eau, le quadrillage patient des labours !!! Je le vois !!! Oui, je le vois qui fourmille et s'ingénie !!! Monstres puissants !!! Je renonce à votre monde !!! Et que soit béni mon fils François, s'il existe encore dans cette fournaise !!!_

Ron.

_Non, mon père !!! Mon père !!!_

Colin.

_Mon fils !!! Tu es mon fils !!! François !!!_

Et la bataille reprit. A un nouveau sursaut, la troisième armée, celle de Neustrie, entra dans le combat par le centre de la scène rendant le tout encore plus chaotique. Après cinq minutes d'un combat acharné [Et je vous jure que c'est crevant ^^], tous quittèrent la scène, certains mimant des blessures, d'autre toujours en combattant, d'autre encore sur leurs gardes regardant de partout à la fois. Une fois hors de vue du public, tous eurent le même geste, s'affaler joyeusement sur les fauteuils en coulisses. Mais la pièce était loin d'être finie. Après une heure quarante d'un jeu haletant et époustouflant, le rideau retomba. Les applaudissements retentirent après environs dix secondes du même blanc qui s'était pointé à la fin de la générale. Harry se releva de son lit de mort, et tous les cent trente acteurs et figurants se retrouvèrent sur la scène pour saluer. Après un nombre incalculable de rappels, le rideau retomba pour la dernière fois, et les spectateurs quittèrent la salle. Le ton pour les discussions poudlariennes des dix prochains jours était donné. Dans la salle qui se transforma subitement en un fantastique parterre de fauteuils coussins et poufs en tout genre, tous les acteurs et figurants s'applaudirent également, Harry encore à bout de souffle était assis entre les jambes de son Draco, sur un pouf, le dos contre le torse du blond. Ricks prit la parole :

_ Vous avez vraiment été fantastique !!! Sérieusement je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel !!! C'était... Merveilleux !!! Sincèrement, vous avez tous été fantastiques !!! Vous pouvez vous applaudir encore, vous l'avez mérité !!! Et les elfes de maisons vous ont préparé une petite collation...

Un buffet contenant toutes sortes de "collations", allant de la choucroute, un plat typiquement français selon Hermione, au porridge dégoulinant en passant par de la cuisse d'Hippogriffe, sans oublier toutes les boissons non alcoolisées sorcières apparut au fond de la salle. Tous se ruèrent dessus, Ron et Harry en tête, suivis d'Hermione riant aux éclats, de Blaise hurlant qu'il voulait sa part, et d'une meute enragée de cent personnes affamées. Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Draco et Harry se servirent et s'assirent à une table, débriefant sur le moment très fort qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble.

_ Ron, à un moment, tu as failli tomber, je t'ai vu !!! Quand Colin a voulu se jeter du haut de la scène !!! dit Hermione.

_ Ben oui, répondit celui-ci, mais il y est allé fort... Et puis il pèse son poids !!! Et puis moi j'ai pas eu un trou de mémoire !!!

_ Oh !!!

Hermione rougit.

_ Tu sais, je suis sûre que personne ne l'a entendu !!! Ça a duré une demi-seconde !!! C'est parce que tu me connais bien que tu l'as remarqué !!!

_ Allez, on t'en veut pas de nous avoir pourri notre pièce, Hermione !!! fit Blaise.

Hermione prit un air choqué, et Blaise se retrouva à affronter sa cuisse d'Hippogriffe qui voulait l'attaquer, suite à un maléfice informulé d'Hermione. Blaise, pour se venger, déclencha un bombardement général d'oeufs de louves [QUI a dit qu'elles ne pondaient pas d'oeufs ??? Eh bien d'abord si je veux qu'elles pondent des oeufs elles ponderont des oeufs !!! C'est qui l'auteur ici, hein ??? ^^] Et la salle se transforma en un nouveau champ de bataille, Ricks rigolant au milieu de tout ça, protégée par un bouclier invisible que lui avait créé un élève bienfaisant. Finalement, à onze heures et demi du soir, ils se quittèrent, chacun se dirigeant vers son dortoir respectif.

_ Draco, Blaise !!! Venez dans notre dortoir, il y aura sûrement une fête, vu que Fred et Georges sont venus me voir !!!, dit Ron, Et toi aussi Harry !!!

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai !!! J'arrive !!!, répondit Harry.

_ Ben moi aussi, dit Blaise.

_ Euh, moi... je me sens pas très bien, Harry... dit Draco.

_ Ça va ??? Tu as trop mangé ???, répondit Harry.

_ Euh... Je sais pas...

_ Bon, partez sans nous, on vous rejoint dès que Draco va mieux !!! fit Harry aux autres.

Ils partirent.

_ Tu sais, je peux aller dans notre chambre tout seul, tu n'as qu'à aller à la fête, et moi j'arrive si ça va mieux... fit Draco faiblement.

_ Non, je vais pas te laisser seul !!! On va s'asseoir deux minutes, je te ferais un petit massage, et tout ira bien...

_ Merci Harry... Je...

Il s'effondra au sol. La magie combinée de Harry et Draco les entoura une fois de plus, et les téléporta à l'infirmerie avant qu'Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Finalement, il reprit ses esprits.

_ Draco !!! Draco, ça va ??? M'oblige pas à te gifler, et réveille-toi !!!

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ??? Oh, Harry !!! Tu as été vraiment merveilleux ce soir !!! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ???

Madame Pomfresh venait d'entrer dans la salle.

_ Moi non, mais Draco oui !!! Il s'est évanoui !!!

_ Vous avez un peu trop fêté ce succès ???

_ Ben c'est ce que je pense, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il disait.

_ Bon, ne t'en fais pas Harry, ce n'est pas grave !!! Un simple étourdissement... Mais pourquoi sa magie s'agite-t-elle autant que ça ??? Et la tienne aussi, Harry !!! C'est étrange... Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose ???

_ Euh... Non, a priori non...

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le lien. Soudain, une myriade d'image lui arrivèrent dans la tête. Elles représentaient des choses floues, aux contours imprécis... Mais Harry crut reconnaitre le chiffre deux, le symbole de la vérité, le feu, la glace, Draco... Et tout un tas de choses dénuées de sens... Mais soudain, tout s'emballa, ces images se lièrent et se superposèrent pour en former une autre d'une netteté indéniable.

_ Oh, Merlin !!!

Harry s'évanouit également.

* * *

_ Enervatum !!!

Harry se réveilla grâce, ou à cause, du sort de Mme Pomfresh. Il revint rapidement à la réalité, et dut déployer de grands efforts pour pouvoir l'accepter.

_ Harry bon sang qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ???, s'inquiéta Pomfresh.

Il respirait difficilement.

_ Je... On va... Avoir des enfants...

Mme Pomfresh ouvrit la bouche.

_ Non, ne dites rien !!! Vous ne me croyez pas, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu !!! Je... Je ne sais même pas si l'un de nous est réellement en...

Prononcer ce mot lui coûtait énormément.

_ Enceint ??? Mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on va en avoir !!!

Mme Pomfresh le regarda d'un oeil suspicieux, avant de partir fouiller son esprit. Elle vit les même images qu'Harry deux minutes avant, et retourna sur terre presque aussi chamboulée que lui.

_ Ok... ok... Je crois pouvoir expliquer ça, fit-elle. Ce... Ce lien a dû rendre la chose possible, mais... Écoute, je ne peux pas dire ça à toi, Harry, uniquement !!! Il faut réveiller Draco !!!

_ Enervatum, récita Harry, la main sur l'épaule du blond.

Celui-ci sursauta.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ???

Mais le Harry en question essayait pour l'instant tant bien que mal d'accepter la vérité...

_ Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ???, s'inquiéta Draco.

Il désigna de la tête Pomfresh qui semblait aussi perdue que Harry. Celle-ci s'éclaircit la gorge avant de réussir à articuler une phrase...

_ Vous... Êtes enceint !!!

_ HEIN ???

_ S'il vous plaît tous les deux laissez-moi parler à partir de maintenant !!! Vous êtes vraiment des cas !!! Jamais vous ne pouvez faire comme tout le monde !!! Écoutez, je pense que la puissance démentielle de votre magie commune a rendu la chose possible. Et ce lien doit également y être pour quelque chose. Mais vous êtes des cas uniques !!! Une telle chose n'était possible qu'en théorie, mais en même temps, grâce à la magie, tout est possible en théorie !!! Je n'ai aucune idée de comment prendre la chose, ni de ce qui va se passer pour toi, Draco...

_ Attendez, quoi que vous puissiez dire, je veux ce gamin !!!, s'exclama Draco.

_ Quoi ??? Draco on a dix-sept ans !!! Et puis on est gays !!! On n'est pas _censé _avoir des enfants !!! Ce ne peut pas être sain !!! Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, et à vrai dire, une telle conversation à ce propos entre nous, je n'en ai jamais vu l'utilité, mais on dirait que la donne change !!! Je t'aime Draco, mais je ne me sens pas prêt à assumer un petit à dix-sept ans !!!

_ Harry, tu as neuf mois pour t'y faire !!! S'il te plait, si moi je me sens capable de le faire, tu dois te le sentir aussi !!! Et puis je n'avorterais pas !!!

_ Écoutez tous les deux !!! Ne vous avancez pas sur de telles choses !!!, coupa Pomfesh. Je vous ai dit que rien n'est plus théorique que ce qui va se passer durant les prochains mois !!! Je ne sais pas si tu peux avorter, Draco, je ne sais pas combien de temps tout cela va durer, je ne sais pas comment ton corps va réagir, je ne sais même pas comment bon dieu tu peux enfanter !!!

Elle marqua une pause remplie par un silence glaçant.

_ Écoutez, je ne veux pas influencer votre choix, mais j'ai des éléments à charge et à décharge. D'abord à charge. Il vous faut savoir que la nature est une chose parfaite. Tellement parfaite qu'elle a dû créer certaines énergies vitales pour se maintenir en place : gravitation, magnétisme, radiation et tellurisme. Celle qui nous intéresse, c'est l'énergie tellurique. C'est le nom savant pour magie. Lorsque l'homme est apparu sur la terre, il s'est développé, comme vous le savez, jusqu'au moment où il a pu contrôler ces énergies. La plus ancienne est le tellurisme, puis sont venues le magnétisme, la radiation, et enfin les moldus s'attaquent à la gravitation. Sachez qu'en ce moment, je vous parle du point de vue moldu, car le tellurisme prime sur toutes les autres, dans la mesure où elle est capable de les annihiler d'un sort... Enfin bref : il y a plusieurs niveau de contrôle de cette fameuse énergie tellurique.

Elle marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots. Les deux jeunes écoutaient avidement.

_ D'abord le moldu. Tous les moldus ont un potentiel de contrôle de cette énergie. Simplement, certains cherchent à l'exploiter, et d'autre s'en fichent. Les moldus de cette catégorie s'en servent pour guérir des petits défaut, comme les verrues, les brulures, et plein d'autres choses. Ils s'en servent aussi pour retrouver des objets perdus, brouiller des ondes, ou même en activer d'autres... Ensuite vient le magicien. Le magicien lui possède un don de contrôle bien plus élevé que le moldu, et qui se transmet de génération en génération. Au coeur des magiciens il y a également les normaux et les puissants, mais je ne les différencierais pas aujourd'hui. Le moldu contrôle en réalité uniquement les ondes émises par chaque objet qui les entoure. Le magicien, lui, contrôle l'essence même de l'objet. Le magicien est capable de détruire ou construire un objet d'un sort. Au départ, un objet est monté de manière moldue. Ensuite, un magicien puissant pourra venir l'examiner, l'analyser, et déterminer de quelle manière il faudra modifier l'enveloppe tellurique afin qu'à tel endroit apparaisse l'objet souhaité. Dès lors il code en quelque sorte son nouveau sort via un message latin, grec, ou en tout cas un mot en langue morte, et parfois, si la modification de l'enveloppe est importante, une demande physique, comme du sang, ou mentale, comme une pensée heureuse, pour le patronus... Par exemple, l'accio... Ce sort a dû être d'un complexe extrême à inventer, car l'énergie tellurique devait agir sur la gravitation afin d'augmenter celle de l'homme qui prononce le sort et diminuer celle de la terre sur l'objet uniquement... Et pourtant ce sort n'est pas très compliqué à utiliser... Tout comme le wingardium leviosa, car le tellurisme agit avec facilité sur la gravitation... Ça, c'est pour les bases de la magie.

Maintenant, le lien avec votre cas. La magie peut faire des choses immenses, mais plus ces choses sont grandes, plus elles sont risquées. Modifier les lois même de la nature n'est pas une chose à faire. La magie pourrait très bien permettre de créer un enfant sans parents, en trente secondes, mais personne ne le fait, car modifier les lois qui régissent le parfait de la nature pose un énorme problème moral. Ainsi, la magie pourrait mettre fin au processus en cours pour vous deux, mais le choix n'appartient qu'à vous. Décidez-vous de contrez la nature ???

Ensuite, les éléments à décharge. Eh bien sachez que c'est une chance inouïe que vous avez là, car jamais grand Dieu la magie intuitive n'aurait modifié d'elle-même ces fameuses lois... C'est comme si la nature agissait contre elle-même... Estimez-vous extrêmement chanceux de votre cas, et n'espérez pas qu'une telle chose se reproduise. Ainsi, si vous souhaitez tout arrêter, c'est à vie... Ensuite, bien que cet enfant puisse naître avec de graves malformations, il aura forcément, avec des pères comme vous, un don à la magie incroyable !!! Et même plus !!! Et finalement vous savez quoi ??? Je pense que quoi qu'il arrive, cet enfant s'il parvient au monde, il sera grand. Très grand. Un poids immense reposera alors sur vos épaules, et vous devrez tout faire pour l'éloigner des mangemorts. Car un tel pouvoir aux mains du mal serait plus que destructeur... Le choix vous appartient entièrement. Si vous décidez de le garder, et le jour où il verra le monde, alors un évènement magnifique viendra se produire. Et ce petit homme et vous serez les personnes les plus chanceuses de la terre...

Maintenant, je vais vous laisser regagner votre chambre. Je veux votre réponse demain.

Et ils partirent, sentant une épée de Damoclès au dessus de leur tête.

* * *

_ Tu veux tenter ???, demanda Harry, dans leur chambre...

_ On a quoi à y perdre ???

_ S'il nait mal formé ou avec des problèmes graves, je pense que ce serait pire que s'il meure... Au fait... J'ai eu des prédictions, sur eux...

_ Eux ??? Des prédictions ??? Explique-moi ça !!!

_ Ce seront des vrais jumeaux, liés au feu et à la glace tous les deux... dit Harry.

_ Quoi ???

_ Pff... Je sais pas comment te dire ça...

_ Liés au feu et à la glace ??? [Vous sentez venir une suite, là, je me plante ??? Mdr !!! ^^]

_ Ben oui... Je peux pas te dire plus, je ne sais même pas si tout ça est vrai... Mais là n'est pas la question... Tu veux vraiment les garder ???

_ Arrêtes de dire "les", tu m'embrouilles... Et oui, je veux le garder, c'est clair et net. C'est une chance inouïe, Harry !!!, s'énerva Draco

_ Bon... Si tu veux essayer... Alors je te suis... Mais... Merlin, j'espère que tout ira bien...

_ L'avenir nous le dira. Harry ???

_ Oui ???

_ Je t'aime.

* * *

Cette fois, plus rien à dire, c'est la fin... ^^ Bon, à vous qui venez de lire le dernier chapitre, je peux bien vous révéler le résumé d'une POTENTIELLE suite... A vous de me dire si je dois la faire la suite !!! Vous en voulez une ou pas ???

Ce serait l'histoire de la cinquième année des frères jumeaux de Harry et Draco, quinze ans plus tard, et le retour en force du tournoi des trois sorciers... Et à côté de ça, toujours la beeeeelle histoire d'amour... ^^ En plus, avec deux persos, j'ai de quoi faire un yaoi et un hétéro... Y en aura pour tout les gouts !!! ^^ Imaginez deux frères dont un pyrophobe (peur panique du feu) et cryomage (contrôle de la glace) et l'autre cryophobe (peur panique de la glace... Ca existe !!! ^^) et pyromage (controle du feu...) Je pense que ça va être bien... ^^ Mais ça ne sera pas là avant un petit moment, parce que cette fois je veux m'organiser correctement... ^^ Bon, je metterais peut-être un petit OS de temps en temps... ^^ Si j'ai 100 reviews... Et je ne promet rien !!! ^^

Le titre sera : De Feu et de Glace... Alors guettez cette histoire...

Sinon pour les remeciements : D'abord je remercie **Yebbeka** pour tout ses conseils, tout ses encouragements !!! Sans elle cette fic ne serais pas là... Donc je te dédie entièrement ma première fic, qui a tout de même une valeure particulière à mes yeux !!! Je t'adore vraiment !!! Merci de tout coeur !!!

Puis je remercie **CleoMcPhee**, pour toute la pub qu'elle m'a fait sur la Prophétie des Eléments, qui vous vous en doutez, à influencé ma suite... ^^, toutes les reviews qu'elles m'a laissées, tout ses encouragements, et son soutient moral !!! ^^ Merci beaucoup !!! Et je rappelle que le chapitre 10 lui est dédié... ^^'

Je remercie aussi **Fjudy**, pour toutes ses reviews encourageantes, et son soutient qui m'a poussé à continuer... ^^ Merci !!! ^^

Egalement **Cricket32** qui m'a suivie sur la fin !!!

**LaLouisaBlack**, pour ses reviews qui ont explosé mon compteur !!! ^^ et vive l'APAGCPMDEO !!! Merci bien !!!

**Zaïka**, qui me review depuis le début chaque chapitre, manifestant sa présence et le fait qu'elle aime bien !!! Merci cent fois !!!

**Meria-Selene**, membre de l'APAGCPMDEO, et revieweuse active !!! ^^ Merci !!!

**Quebecoise**, dont les reviews constructives m'ont aidé à progresser... ^^ Merci beaucoup !!!

**Yukimai-Chan**, qui m'a prouvé son passage à chaque chapitre par une review trèèèès gentille ^^ Merci !!!

**Kissy-Bang**, que j'ai perdu en cours de route mais qui doit surement me lire toujours !!! ^^ Merci bien !!! ^^

Mais aussi : **Eronoël, Akaiolehen, Miss BabyBelles, Violine, Ronce13, Illiria** (APAGCPMDEO !!! ^^ [ndb : là je suis obligée d'intervenir pour dire que c'est aussi grâce à moi puisque j'ai pas arrêté de lui parler du fait que tu écrivais ^^]), **Rei Li-Chan, Saetia 017, Regan Potter, Kagami-Black, Patmol 25, Love Gaara of the Sand, Sahada, Aki no Sabaku** et **Hino Hatari** pour leurs reviews qui ont grandement participé au fait que vous puissiez lire la fin aujourd'hui... ^^

Et tout les membres de l'APAGCPMDEO, qui sont tous fantastiques !!!

Sinon, eh bien merci aussi à toi, lecteur anonyme, lecteurde l'ombre, qui m'a suivi jusqu'au bout !!!

Je laisserai cette fic dans les "in-progress" un certain temps avant de la passer dans les "complete" définitivement... Et ce n'est pas aprce que vous découvrez cette fic deux ans après que vous ne devez pas reviewer !!! ^^

A très bientôt !!!

Havirnyrce Vince.


	13. Remerciements

Salut à tous !!! ^^

Je reviens donc après environ trois mois d'absence sur cette fic, simplement pour dire merci. Parce que je l'avais promis, bien que ce soit un peu tard maintenant, vous m'en voulez pas j'espère ??? ^^ J'ai environ dix reviews par chapitre, ce qui était en quelque sorte mon objectif secret, et pour ça, je ne peux que dire merci, je vous en suis très reconnaissant... ^^

Donc voilà, désolé pour ceux qui ont pu avoir des faux espoirs en voyant le mail de l'alerte, non, je ne publie pas un nouveau chapitre... Quoi que... Allez, je suis gentil, je vous met le premier chapitre de De Feu et de Glace. Ce n'est pas une exclu, vu que la fic est en cours de publication, j'en suis au chapitre 4... Donc pour ceux qui voudrait savoir la suite de cette fic, je vous laisse aller voir sur mon profil, les fics que j'ai écrit.

Voilà une partie du chap 1 de De Feu et de Glace. Merci encore, et à bientôt !!! ^^

Chapitre 1 : Alex et Lillian :

* * *

Après tout, à quoi bon avoir peur, advienne que pourra ! Mais il est vrai que mettre au monde deux petits quand on est un mec, c'est pas simple. Et puis, tous les guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste étaient totalement perdus, comment est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien s'y prendre ?

Depuis neuf mois maintenant, Draco et Harry attendaient patiemment le jour où enfin ils pourraient savoir si leurs enfants avaient le moindre problème. Car cette fois l'information avait pu être vérifiée, c'était bien des jumeaux qui allaient naître. Les guérisseurs s'étaient rendus compte que les enfants se développaient normalement, dans le corps de Draco, mais dans une espèce d'enveloppe magique adaptée à une telle tâche. Si bien que personne n'aurait pu dire que Draco attendait des enfants, aucun changement physique n'était constaté. Il réussissait de moins en moins à se servir de sa magie, et parfois il l'expulsait involontairement, créant une fantastique détonation, mais toujours beaucoup de bruits pour pas grand chose... Harry parvenait à le contrôler, mais il devait être près de lui. Le jour précédent, Draco avait dû être transporté en urgence à l'hôpital après avoir expulsé absolument toute sa magie dans une nouvelle détonation. Il s'était évanoui sur le trajet.

Les guérisseurs l'avait réveillé, et depuis neuf mois que Draco portait ses enfants, l'enveloppe dans laquelle ils se trouvaient commençait à se briser. Les plus éminents magiciens de Sainte Mangouste avaient enfin une hypothèse quant à la naissance d'enfants si particulier. Cette enveloppe se fissurant, elle allait forcément finir par lâcher... Aussi ils devaient se tenir prêt afin de sortir les enfants du corps de Draco avant qu'ils ne s'y retrouvent perdus. Car malgré tout ils étaient dans le corps de Draco, et le jour où ils ne seraient plus entourés de magie, ils se retrouveront dans le corps physique, entre l'estomac et le coeur... Et deux gosses qui apparaissent soudainement au beau milieu de la cage thoracique, ça peut pas faire du bien.

Ainsi, le jeune blond de dix-sept ans était en permanence accompagné de Harry, et d'un magicien qui tentait de détecter le moindre changement dans l'aura magique de Draco.

Et forcément, un beau jour, le 8 Mars, le guérisseur donna l'alerte, mettant ainsi tout un étage de St Mangouste sur le pied de guerre. Draco avait été placé en transe et Harry éloigné. Au moment précis où l'enveloppe se briserai, les guérisseurs devaient sortir les enfants du corps de Draco au moyen d'une incantation compliquée afin de ne pas les blesser ou autre... Tout devait se passer à la seconde près, aussi ils étaient tous dans un état de stress incomparable. Pourtant, tout se passa rapidement, et surtout sans aucun problème.

* * *

En août, quatre ans plus tard, les jeunes jumeaux avaient maintenant quatre ans et demi. Ils ne semblaient pas présenter le moindre signe magique. Cela eut été exceptionnel à leur âge, mais après tout, ils étaient sensés être exceptionnels. Lillan et Alex Potter étaient un parfait mélange de leurs deux pères. Et surtout ils se ressemblaient extraordinairement. A un seul détail près. Alex avait des yeux d'une couleur bleue verte, assez étrange pour ainsi dire, qui se rapprochait du cyan. Lillian avait lui des yeux d'un bleu tellement profond qu'il donnait envie de s'y noyer. C'était du bleu foncé, voire même électrique. Et pour l'instant, leurs yeux étaient la seule chose exceptionnelle chez eux. Ils avaient tous deux des cheveux blonds, moins clairs que ceux de Draco et des yeux brillants. Ils étaient tous deux extrêmement beaux, pour tout dire. Draco avait refusé que ses fils portent son nom de famille. Il souhaitait, comme une sorte de vengeance envers son père, que la lignée Malfoy s'éteigne. Il avait persisté, et ce malgré les protestations de Harry. Finalement, leurs fils s'appelleraient Lillian et Alex Potter.

Harry et Draco commençaient à en avoir un peu marre de rester au manoir. Ils en avaient vendu une partie, et l'avait réduit pour pouvoir y vivre à quatre, mais maintenant que tous deux avaient vingt et un ans, ils voulaient travailler. Et comme jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient absolument aucun problème avec l'éducation de leurs enfants, ils se disaient qu'ils pourraient leur donner un peu plus de libertés... Cependant, tous deux devaient trouver un travail qui leur permettraient d'être à la maison en même temps qu'au travail, et d'allier ainsi travail et enfants... Par conséquent, ils décidèrent d'ouvrir une boulangerie-pâtisserie moldue. Évidemment, travailler pour les moldus avec des techniques sorcières, ça aide. Ainsi, ils achetèrent un petit commerce dans le centre-ville, à cinq cents mètres du manoir. Étant en pleine ville moldue, ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie pour construire leur commerce.

* * *

Un an et demi après le début des travaux, en Avril, l'inauguration se fit en présence de conseillers municipaux, qui se réjouissaient de l'ouverture d'un commerce de proximité. La boutique était composée à l'arrière d'une pièce avec une grande chambre froide sur la droite, au milieu une table avec quelques chaises, et un plan de travail en marbre occupait tout le mur gauche. Le fond était rempli de placard où était rangé toute une myriade d'instruments pour cuisiner, et une porte qui donnait sur un petit jardin-dépôt pas très bien entretenu. Dans l'entrée, derrière le comptoir se trouvait un immense four à pain en brique, et un autre four traditionnel pour les pâtisserie en tout genre.

Alex et Lillian avaient six ans, et ils allaient dans l'école moldue voisine depuis Septembre. Ils avaient tout de suite su se faire apprécier par les autres, et étaient très heureux. Bien sûr, ils savaient qu'un jour, ils iraient à Poudlard, la grande école de sorcier, mais pour l'instant ils se plaisaient ici. Le commerce marchait bien, tous les habitants se demandaient comment est-ce que Harry et Draco, qui étaient désormais connus de toute la petite ville, pouvaient garder leurs pains aussi chaud toute la journée, comment est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire des macarons aussi délicieux, du pain pour nourrir tous les habitants du centre-ville en se levant à huit heure, et en ouvrant à huit heures et demi... De cette manière les deux jeunes parents s'étaient fait une renommée dans toute la ville, et ils coulaient une à une les autres boulangeries.

Un jour, un Samedi, Alex et Lillian étaient venus avec leurs pères pour aider à préparer le pain. Tous les quatre s'amusaient beaucoup. En fait, les deux plus petits avaient entamé une bataille de pâte à pain, tandis que Draco et Harry les observaient, se rendant compte un peu plus chaque jour de la chance qu'ils avaient.

_ Lillian ! Laisse les oeufs à leur place ! Vous avez déjà retapissé les murs de pâte, mais si tu commences à jeter des oeufs, on va plus y arriver ! dit Harry.

_ Mais papa ! C'est Alex qui a commencé ! Il m'a explosé un sac de farine à la tête !

Draco se mit à pouffer, mais se reprit rapidement face au regard de Harry.

_ Bon, de toute façon il faut mettre au four. Venez là tous les deux, fit-il, tentant de garder son sérieux.

Il était difficile de savoir qui était qui... Leurs yeux étaient invisible, vu qu'ils s'étaient recouvert de farine. Mais après six ans de vie ensemble, et puis c'est quand même ses fils, Draco arrivait à les reconnaître grâce à leur empreinte magique. Il les nettoya tous les deux d'un geste de la main, récupéra la pâte, la démultiplia. Il devait ensuite allumer le feu sous le four, et il avait pour cela besoin de sa baguette. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser l'incendio sans baguette, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Harry, lui, finissait de nettoyer les murs, en souriant. Ah oui, la magie apporte tellement de choses...

Il s'approcha du four, suivi de près par ses deux fils. Alex semblait comme appréhender quelque chose, mais Lillian semblait lui en extase face à ce qui allait se produire. Draco pointa sa baguette, et prononça :

_ _Incendio_ !

Immédiatement, une gerbe de flamme jaillit de sa baguette, et transforma le four en un enfer. Lillian resta bouche bée face à la majesté des flammes devant lui, mais Alex commençait à suer abondamment. Il tremblait, et respirait très vite, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir bouger. Harry ne voyait rien, et enfournait le pain baguette par baguette, avant de les ressortir parfaitement cuites après vingt secondes de cuisson.

_ Alex ? Tu vas bien ?, s'inquiéta Lillian en posant une main sur son épaule.

Mais non, il n'allait pas très bien. Il commençait à pleurer sans bruits, juste avec des larmes. Il ne parvenait pas à émettre un seul son, ni à bouger un seul membre. Il suffoqua, avant de s'effondrer au sol.

_ Alex ? PAPA ! Y'A ALEX QUI S'EST ÉVANOUI !

Harry se retourna pour voir son fils gisant au sol, respirant peu, voire pas du tout. Draco arriva peu après en courant. Lillian semblait s'inquiéter énormément pour son frère, si ce n'est plus que ses pères.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu, Lillian ? demanda Harry en faisant tout son possible pour que l'anxiété ne franchisse pas sa bouche.

_ Je sais pas, il regardait le feu avec moi, puis il s'est étouffé et puis il est tombé !

Harry posa sa main sur le torse d'Alex et prononça :

_ Enervatum.

Alex fut parcouru d'un spasme, ouvrit les yeux, se releva, et sortit de la pièce en courant. Bien que Harry et Draco étaient soulagés, ils se demandaient toujours ce qui avait pu causer une telle chose à leur fils. Draco alla le voir tandis que Harry ouvrait avec un peu de retard la boutique.

Le petit était en train de pleurer doucement assis sur une chaise, près du plan de travail, et tentant de se remettre de ses émotions. Son père s'approcha, s'assit également sur une chaise, et le prit dans ses bras, sur ses genoux, le consolant tendrement. Une fois que le petit se remit totalement de ses émotions, Draco demanda.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Alex ? Tu le sais ?

_ Oui, je crois... Enfin... J'ai comme eu l'impression que le feu allait me tuer. Je l'ai vu, et mon coeur il s'est mis à battre très vite. Et puis je respirais très vite, aussi... A la fin, j'avais le coeur qui battait si vite que j'arrivais plus à respirer, et je suis tombé.

_ Papa ! Regarde ! Tu as vu ce que je sais faire !

Lillian entra dans l'arrière boutique tout content, le feu à la main. Draco hurla, et lui jeta le seau plein d'eau servant normalement au ménage à la tête, faisant tomber Alex de ses genoux. Il éteignit son fils, mais inonda la pièce. De plus, Lillian, trempé, avait du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer en une demi-seconde. Draco, à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque, s'approcha de son fils, lui prit la main, et constatant qu'il n'y avais aucune brûlure, s'assit à même le sol, tentant d'assimiler les dix dernières secondes. Lillian était mort de rire en voyant son frère trempé également, pataugeant dans l'eau après sa chute.

Harry entra dans la pièce.

_ Dites, faites un peu moins de bruit, on vous entend vachement de l'autre côté !

Il observa la scène. Draco, au sol, assit dans l'eau, en réflexion intense, Alex arrosant d'eau Lillian qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, et qui se roulait au sol. Il n'eut qu'une réaction :

_ Boaf, c'est pas grave !

Il tourna les talons et sortit.


End file.
